A Blind Love in A Minor
by CheapMonday
Summary: Bella Swan is a blind girl who is content with her state of blindness. She has never seen herself in a mirror before and does not know the tingling sensation, also known as love. Until she lands in Forks and meets a certain musician, Edward Cullen.
1. Preface

**AN:**

**Hey, here is my new story. Hope you like it! Please leave some feedback.**

**Preface**

The beautiful yet sorrowful tones filled my mind as his hands guided my fingers across the keys. I could not believe that I was creating the music, and I could not help but smile.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered with his breathtaking velvet voice. I had grown to love his voice and his personality. His voice aroused feelings inside me, unknown feelings which I had never heard of or felt. He caressed my shoulders and kissed my neck, while I continued playing. He knew my soft and weak spots, where I was most ticklish. He knew how to make me smile and he could read me so well, almost as if I was an open book.

"Let's stop here" he said while holding my hands and putting them to rest on the keys. A soft and funny sound emitted from the piano because of our action. I giggled and turned my face to face him. He kissed my cheek and pulled my back into his arms into an embrace.

"We are making so beautiful music from my baby grand" he chuckled and he slid me off his lap and guided me up. He took my hand and led me across the room, carefully so I would not fall over or stumble.

I was blind. I was born with a malfunction in my eyes and my parents could not afford an operation, but I was content with my state of blindness. I did not know what my parents looked like or what the wonderful man, named Edward looked like. All I knew is that he had a good heart and cared for me. I relied on my hearing and on my passion for music. I did not know why Edward wanted to spend so much time with me, but it could not find it in my heart to complain.

I was happy and in love.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody,  
Here's the first chapter.  
Hope you like it and if you want it to continue, please leave some feedback and a review! Thanks to everybody who put this story on alert and favourite :) It means a lot to me!**

**A special shout-out to Flora73 who was so lovely to review the preface. Thanks a lot :)**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining as if there would be no tomorrow. The warm rays, which danced across my skin and the rough sand beneath my feet characterised my right element. This was where I felt at home. I guess it was a big city, on account of the noises from the many cars and people on the streets. But how would I know? I was blind; I could not see a thing.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I was born blind. I was born with a malfunction in my eyes, or so I have been told. I guess my senses were heightened because of my blindness and I could hear very well indeed. Even though I had never seen my mom, I knew that she was a beautiful person. I could hear it by her voice, which held such compassion and love I had never experienced before. I could feel it by her touch, when she caressed my cheek and held me in her arms – in terms of love and comfort.

My mom remarried after having met Phil, and then they settled here in Phoenix, Arizona. I could tell by the way my mom described him, and by his gestures, that he was a fine guy. He would drop whatever that was in his hands to help and assist me. Phil bought me a pair of sunglasses, but Renée refused to give them to me. She said that my eyes were too beautiful to cover up. I wish I could take a look at myself in a mirror and confirm what she said.

If you were to encounter me on the street, I would most likely be seen with a white cane. If it was not for the cane, you probably would not be able to tell if I was blind or not. Renée said that I should be happy for being blind – I did not have to be subjected to the evilness that lures inside the hearts of some people. Sometimes I wished that I was deaf too, then I would not have to listen to Phil's and Renée's arguments. Mostly they were about me. Every time they raised their voices, I would cringe and find an escape in the confines of my bedroom.

"What happened to our dreams Renée?!" Phil yelled, and I could hear him slamming his fist on the wooden table in the kitchen. They wanted to travel and see the world, but it would be quite difficult with my physical inhibition.

"Don't blame her Phil, she did NOT choose to be blind" she argued, but I could hear her crying. It felt as if my heart would break soon if they continued this way. Phil was the best that had happened to her, and I would not be the hinder in their relationship. I sat on the bed and pulled my knees into my chest and cried silently. Crying always helped me release the tensions, but I never cried in front of others. What could I do to stop their fighting? Obviously, I was the source of their arguments, so I had to do something about my presence.

Silence took over until I heard creaking footsteps on the stairs. Phil slammed the door after him, after having entered their bedroom. My mom lingered outside my door. "You may enter" I said and moved aside, making room for her. She slowly opened the door with a creaky sound.

"Oh, needs oiling" she muttered and sniffed.

"That won't be necessary, mom" I said and smiled a humourless smile. She sighed and sat down next to me and enveloped me in a wet hug.

"You've been crying, mom" I said as a matter-of-factly and I could feel her nod. She kissed my forehead and sniffed my hair. She always did that for the sake of her own comfort.

"Mom, you don't have to think of me" I said and caressed her cheek, my own personal display of affection. I wanted her to be happy and her happiness came before mine. According to my priorities, that is.

"You just go travel, mom" I sighed, and held her hands. They were so soft and warm and she squeezed my hands.

"What will you do, honey?!" she asked with panic in her voice.

"I'll... I'll go to Charlie" I said. Charlie was my father, who was the chief of police in a town named Forks in Washington. Renée and Charlie split because of the monotonous everyday-life she had to endure in Forks. I guess everything worsened when she had me, a blind daughter.

"Honey... Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. I knew that she was pondering on whether or not she should send me to Charlie. I nodded and she hugged me tightly and gave my forehead another kiss. I yawned and I felt so tired. She helped me change into a pair of pyjamas and then she tugged me.

A lot of thoughts went through my head in my constant darkness. I could start all over in Forks, meet new friends, go to school and act as normal as I could. It had been so long since I had last spent time with Charlie.

I had made my mind the following morning and decided to tell them.

"Phil, could you get me a one-way ticket to Forks, Washington?" I asked at the breakfast table. He dropped his fork on the table and I directed my face to the source of the noise. He was sitting to my left.

"Why on Earth would you go to Forks?" he asked, clearly in shock. I shrugged.

"I haven't seen Charlie for a while, and I think that I might need a slight change of atmosphere..." I said and took a sip of my orange juice.

"If you say so... What do you think Renée?" he asked. I could almost hear the smile in his hopeful voice.

"You can always change your mind honey, and we'll come and get you" she answered. Typical Renée, always giving me too many options, when she could make it so much simpler.

Later that day I found myself sitting in the garden, taking in the Phoenix sun. Forks was one of the rainiest town in the country of U.S. and I would definitely miss Phoenix.

"Hey honey, what are you doing out here all alone?" Renée asked as she silently walked over to me and joined me on the grass. The fact that I was able to find my way out to the garden without breaking something was beyond her. We always joked about that. Being blind does not help being uncoordinated. I was the living and walking example of that.

"So, Phil got the ticket and you'll be leaving early the day after tomorrow. Unfortunately, I won't be able to fly with you" she said and sounded regretful. I smiled and searched for her hand and patted it in a reassuringly manner. I did not mind, she did not need to see my panic-struck face when I was alone on that plane and headed towards my unforeseen future.

I spent the following day with Renée packing my clothes and belongings. I could hear her fighting back a sniff – she could not. I chose not to react and carried on packing. Later that day Renée took me out for a smoothie and we walked around, taking in the city I soon would leave, the noises, the smell – everything that made a big city a big city. Too bad I would never be able to see the city with my own eyes. She got me an iPod in which she put all my favourite songs in. Music was my passion. I could always find a song that suited my state of mind. Music was life and my salvation. If only I could play an instrument... I had often imagined myself making music, when I was listening to other musicians. It was a hopeless dream, one that would never come true.

The night consisted of the same routine: Renée would enter my room and chat for a bit, then tuck me in and kiss my forehead and hum a song for me. This night, however, would be the last time she would do it – we both knew that so I uttered three small words with a great meaning behind them:

"I love you" I said and fell asleep with a smile. I could hear her sighing in content before I drifted off.

The next day was hectic – to say the least. Phil carried me out to the car and we were late. Honestly, I was not surprised. Phil and Renée might look good together, but they were a deadly combo. But hey, you could always get a good laugh every now and then in their company.

"I'm going to ask somebody to assist you throughout the flight" Renée said and left me there with Phil. There was an awkward silence between us in the buzzing airport.

"I know why you're doing it Bella. Thank you" he said in a low tone. In acknowledgement. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for making her happy" I said.

"Bella, I found this lovely girl who is also going to Forks, and she would love to assist you" Renée said enthusiastically as she neared us. Who on Earth would assist me?

"Bella? I'm Alice Cullen! Nice to meet you!" a soft voice said and took my hand, and gave it a friendly squeeze. I smiled at her and reached my other hand out to her cheek to feel her face. I sensed a smile and that she was a bit shorter than I was. She took my hand and put it around her shoulder and led me away.

"We're going to be such good friends" she said happily and I could not help but feel some sense of security when I was with her. I trusted her, which was odd; it usually took a long time to earn my trust, but she just bounced into my life with her unconditionally kindness and blew me away.

"You have to meet my friends as well. They're in a band – they'll definitely love you" she babbled on, which made me smile. Maybe Forks was not that bad again.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please leave a review and make me happy ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I decided to update again today. I don't want to beg, but PLEEEASE review – I need some encouragement! :D**

**Chapter 2**

(EPOV)

My fingers lingered on the ivory keys of my baby grand piano. I saw it as a family member; it had been here for so long. I just had it tuned so it sounded new and good. I loved my piano; this was where I wrote the songs we played in our band. My band consisted of Emmett, our drummer and Jasper on bass. We were "The Audible Plausible" and we were occasionally booked for gigs at the local diners and clubs.

My name was Edward Cullen and I came from a good family; Carlisle Cullen, my father, was a good doctor and Esme Cullen, my mother, was an interior designer – she was quite good at it and she had an exquisite taste in furniture and house decorations. Alice Cullen was my sister; she travelled a lot and had a thing for my bass player, Jasper. In terms of looks, we were quite alike but by personality and behaviour we were like a negative and positive pole – repelling each other.  
That did not mean that we hated each other, quite on the contrary actually. We adored each other and shared a brother-sister love. I could not help being a little overprotective over her when she was hanging out with my band.

School was about to start again and Alice had spent the last week of her vacation in Phoenix, visiting and old friend. I was going to pick her up after a much-needed jam session with Emmett and Jasper. We needed to be productive if we wanted to perform tonight at the local club. We planned to do a cover version of Kaiser Chiefs "Ruby".

Three hours later I found myself and the other band members in my beloved Volvo on our way to the airport to pick up Alice. I missed her, but I knew that I would be subjected to her pixieness the minute she would arrive. I parked and went to the Meet and Greeting hall. I saw her holding hands with another girl. She was pretty and had sparkling eyes.

(BPOV)

To say that the flight was uneventful would be the biggest understatement of the century. Alice kept forgetting my state of blindness when she wanted to share her fashion magazine with me. No hard feelings though, because she always spoke to me with a genuinely sorry tone. She had grown to be quite protective of me, not that I minded it. It was nice to already know somebody in Forks besides Charlie. Alice was going to introduce me to her friends at school and friends in general. I could not wait.

"Here, I got to read the interview with Taylor Swift out loud for you! I like her songs" she said and continued on reading it out loud for me. I was grateful that she took care of me, but I actually did not like being or feeling dependent on others. I was half-listening and half-sleeping, but she did not take notice.

"We're about to land, please fasten your seatbelt and put your sit in upright position" a pre-recorded voice said via the intercom. Alice helped me and I nodded gratefully. This was my first time flying and to say the least, I was terrified and the plane was descending.

"Alice? Could you please hold my hand?" I begged. Take off and landing were maybe the favourite parts for some, but I was not used to it. She took my hand and gave it a reassuringly squeeze. I used my other hand to cling to my seat. I held my breath until we landed. I gasped when the wheels touched the ground with a loud bump. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Alice helped me out of the plane and we waited for our baggage.

"Do you need to go to the restroom or something?" Alice asked worriedly. I shook my head in response.

"Okay but could you please stay here for five minutes? I really need a human moment" Alice said pleadingly. She was so considerate and friendly to me. I nodded and pretended to look attentive.  
Suddenly I fell to the ground as someone bumped into me. I was dumbfounded, I could not move.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" a male voice said and took my hand and helped me up. I muttered a thank you. Alice's panic-filled voice reached my ears and I directed my face towards her. She patted me various places to make sure that I was okay.

"I'm okay, Alice. It was just an accident" I reassured her and reached for my baggage. Alice beat me to it and took it herself and handed it to me, making sure that I had a firm grip on the handle. Alice had one hand on my back to lead me out of the airport.

I heard many people talking and Alice's movements were rigid. She was trying to guide me without stumbling into people. It was a difficult task for her, but she did a great job.

"Edward!" Alice screamed and took my hand and bounced over to whoever it was. She laughed and let go of my hand and I could hear her talking to some Edward. Maybe it was her boyfriend, I did not know.

(EPOV)

I heard my name from somewhere amongst the large group of people. I turned around and saw her bouncing over to me. Yikes. She gave me a flying hug – almost a tackle and I would have landed on the ground if I was not taller than her. I let her down and I looked to behind her. There was the girl who she had assisted out - the girl with the pretty and sparkling eyes. Alice jumped over to Jasper and hugged him.

I ran my hand through my hair and put on my dazzle-look and walked over to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I'm Alice's brother nice to meet you" I said and extended my hand out to her. She did not take my hand and shake it. She glanced around, almost as if she did not know where I was.

"Hey, my name is Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella" she said in a timid voice and reached out her hand – about 30 cm under my own hand. Her eyes were not focused on me, but I could not help but drown in her beautiful eyes.

"So, I have earned the right to be your friend?" I asked hopefully and she nodded, smiling. Suddenly she reached out both of her hands and placed them on my chest. I was confused and looked down at her hands. Then she moved them up, slowly, and her pale and fragile hands made their way up to my collarbone. I looked at her and she blushed while her hands, almost on their own accord, moved up to my face. She put each hand on each of my cheeks. She caressed the skin and smiled. She was quite pretty up close, but her eyes were still her most beautiful feature.

I placed my hands over her hands and she gasped and let go. Her face held the most exquisite blush and she quickly stepped back, stumbling over her baggage. I caught her in my arms before she could hurt herself.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry" she whispered and looked panic-struck.

"No problem. It was my pleasure to be the hero for once" I laughed and helped her up, my arms lingered around her. Her blushing intensified which made me chuckle.

"Bella, who's going to pick you up?" Alice asked her, she directed her attention to Alice.

"Uhm, I'm about to call Charlie – " she began, but I interrupted.

"I'll drive you" I said and picked up her baggage and Alice's in my hands. I nodded to Emmett and Jasper who walked with me. Alice and Jasper were busy catching up, but Bella lingered behind us.

"Alice!" she yelled, clearly frightened. Her arms were flailing around her, as if she was reaching for someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella!" Alice said apologising. She ran over to Bella and held her hand with one hand and the other rested on the small of her back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I totally forgot!" Alice said sadly and my confusion only increased. Why would Bella need assistance? She could not be so clumsy that she would need total assistance.

Alice saw my questioning expression, and gave me a glance that said; I'll explain later.

"FRONT SEAT" Emmett yelled, which startled Bella so immensely that she jumped.

I laughed, "Sorry Bella, this is Emmett and this is Jasper" I pointed. She only looked at me (Or at the direction of my voice).

"Over here, Bella!" Emmett boomed and took her hand and shook it furiously. Poor girl, she looked so frightened.

Jasper, on the other hand, was more of the silent type. He steadied her by holding her shoulders and shook her hand as well. He was being so cautious, was she that fragile? We walked over to the car and I wanted Bella to sit at the front with me, it was usually Alice's spot, but I would not let her sit between Emmett and Jasper.

"Where should I drop you off?" I asked after exiting the parking lot.

"You can drop me off at the police station" Bella said, which caused funny reactions from my back seat.

"Police station, Bella? Are you like an illegal immigrant?" Emmett asked perplexed.

"Emmett, if she was an illegal immigrant, do you think she would voluntarily go to the station to turn herself in?" I asked amused. Everybody laughed inclusive Bella. God, she had a cute laughter and smile. I intended on making her smile and laugh more often. I loved driving fast, but I refrained from my habit and drove slowly (which was the speed limit here), because of Bella. After seeing her various reactions, I decided to take it slowly.

I pulled up at the police station and glanced at her. She was staring out in empty space.

"We're here Bella" I said hesitantly. She got out of her daze.

"Oh, thank you!" she said quickly and opened the car to make a quick exit. She got out of the car and looked for the trunk. Emmett snickered but Jasper gave him a light punch. Jasper only ended up hurting himself, he blew cool air on his knuckles.

I got out of the car to help her with her baggage.

"I'm guessing that you've never seen a car before, on account of your confusion" I chuckled, which made her blush again. She directed her gaze to the ground, almost in shame.

"No, I haven't... I'm blind and I was born blind" she said.

I was in shock.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Oh my god, I'm updating again... Can't sleep.  
Thanks to everybody who put this story on alert!! And a special shoutout for Alice the shopaholic for giving me such an inspiring review! And thanks again Flora73 :)**

**Keep them coming! Reviews make me want continue the fic :)**

**Anyways, I'll be gone in 3 weeks; I'm going to London and Germany so I won't be able to update as much, so I'll update as much as I can now. If you want it to continue, that is ;)**

**Chapter 3**

(BPOV)

The sudden silence was deafening.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell... I didn't mean to be rude" Edward said in a sorry tone. I shook my head, smiling.

"No, don't worry, I'm not offended" I said reassuringly. His soft and velvet voice could make me melt right on the spot, but at least I had the determination not to go all goo over him. I wonder what he looked like... I had no idea at all.

"Can I at least take you out? To compensate for my ridiculous actions?" he asked and took my hand. I was frozen solid on the ground. I was torn, should I see it as a friendly gesture or as a pity date? I could hear Alice whispering to Edward from the car. He let go and I assume that he walked over to Alice.

"DON'T ask her out on a pity date, you idiot!" she whispered furiously and apparently she hit him, because I heard a smack and a silent ouch. I giggled at the thought of it. He was returning, I could tell by the sound of his nearing footsteps.

"Did she hit you?" I asked amused and giggled again. He moved his hand to my cheek and chuckled.

"Yeah, I must say that my pride is wounded" he said but I could hear a hint of a smile in his voice. I felt my way to his chest and rested my palm there for a few seconds. Then I pulled it back and quickly punched him lightly.

"Is it 'Hit Edward' day today?" he laughed and took my hands and moved one hand to his forehead and one to his lips.

"Can boo feel ma put?" his muffled voice came out through my palm. I felt a tickling sensation and laughed. I removed my hands and let them rest at my sides.

"Could you please repeat that?" I asked and smiled.

"I said; Can you feel my pout?" he said again and rest his warm and big hands on my shoulders. He was quite tall, so he was not short. Nice conclusion Bella! Answer him!

"Yeah, I'll go out with you on one condition though" I said and rested my hands on his hands, which were on my shoulders.

"Tell me" he said in a definite tone and squeezed my shoulders.

"It's not a pity date" I said with determination.

"I'm sorry that I made it sound like a pity date. I lose my wit when I'm when you. I know that we don't know each other very well, but I want you to hang out with the band and especially me" he said with honesty laced in his voice. I nodded, how could I say no to him?

"Sure, I'll hang out with you. I already promised Alice a shopping trip" I sighed. I was not a big fan of shopping.

"Yes, great! You should come tonight; we're playing at the Diner. I'll get Alice to pick you up" he said and removed his hands. I shuddered by the sudden coldness. But his hands soon found my cheeks again. His touch was gentle and warm, I liked it.

I heard someone open a door behind me, and Edward totally let go of me.

"Chief Swan" he said with a polite tone, I turned around as well.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he asked with a gruffy voice. He was clearly surprised. Maybe I should have told him that I was going to move into his house.

"Holy cow! She is the daughter of chief Swan! QUICK, HIDE THE KEG!" Emmett yelled from the car and probably gained everybody's attention; he definitely got mine.

"Sorry, default reaction here" Emmett muttered and I snickered.

"Hey dad, long story, I'll tell you later" I walked over to the sound of his voice. He reached me first and enveloped me in an embrace. I hugged back with all my might. I've missed him so much.

"I just got off, let's go home" he said and let me to his car. I stopped mid-tracks and turned around and reached for Edward. He was by my side mere seconds later.

"My stuff..." I said timidly.

"Oh, yeah" he said and asked Emmett to bring it to Charlie. I placed my hands on his cheeks again and smiled at him.

"Will you come and see me tonight?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head and I could hear his sigh of disappointment.

"No, but I'll come and hear you" I giggled. He straightened up and took my hands off his cheeks and took my right hand and kissed it. I could feel my blush intensifying. I could also hear Charlie coughing awkwardly behind me.

"Thanks for driving her Edward" he said and took over. He put his hand on my lower back and led me back to the car.

"I'll see you around" Edward said behind me and walked away. Probably over to his car.

"Do you know him?" I asked Charlie as I got seated.

"Forks is a small town, Bella. I know everybody here" he said with a as-a-matter-of-factly tone and started driving. The rest of the drive was silent; he was like me – We did not rely on words.

He pulled over and I assumed that we were home. I got out of the car and waited for Charlie to come and help me in.

"You can have the guestroom. The other rooms are upstairs and I don't want you to climb the stairs in your..." he started and I finished him.

"Condition?" I asked.

"I can't believe that they didn't get somebody to operate you! When they have money to travel..." he said angrily. I flinched at his cold tone and he seemed to take notice of it, so he did not bring the topic up again.

"Let me help you get settled" he said and helped me into my room with my baggage. I found the bed and sat on it. The bed was okay and the size was acceptable, but knowing my coordination – or lack thereof, I would probably fall out of the bed in my sleep. I was used to it though.

"You should get some rest, Bella" he said and left the room. I was tired, could not deny that. I laid down. I would definitely love to go to the diner and hear them out. Alice and I exchanged phone numbers at the airport, so she would probably call me soon enough. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

(EPOV)

Nice and smooth, Edward! I sounded like a fool in front of her. This had never happened to me before. I smacked my forehead while driving. Jasper was smirking at me in the rear mirror. Alice was leaning on his shoulder, she was sleeping. Emmett also had a smug expression, next to me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You were totally into her!" Emmett boomed and punched my arm, which affected my driving, making the car swerve.

"Argh! Stop hitting me already!" I said. If something happened to my precious Volvo, I would personally make the person who stood behind the deed pay.

"Seriously, was I the only person who didn't know that she was blind?" I asked bewildered. Emmett was also perplexed and his eyes widened.

"You couldn't tell?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Didn't you think that her touching you was weird?" Jasper asked with a 'DUH' tone. How could I not see? That was probably the reason she did not shake my hand at first. I smacked my head yet again for which I earned more snickers.

"I want her to come and hear us tonight" I said definitely with a smile, but it fell as realisation dawned upon me. I did not ask for her number.

"We exchanged numbers at the airport" Alice said from the backseat. She probably saw my helpless look. I let out a sigh of relief and drove of to drop off Emmett and Jasper. Alice moved to the front seat after we dropped Jasper of.

"How did you meet her?" I asked, I wanted to know everything she knew about Bella.

"Well, her mom was looking for somebody to look after her daughter on her way to Forks. I said that I would love to look after her daughter. I thought that she was younger, but she was still gorgeous. You have to agree with me, Edward, that she has pretty eyes" I could not help but agree with her. Bella was a curious case and a mystery to me.

I pulled in and parked in front of the garage. Esme, our mother, ran out to greet us. She instantly hugged Alice and went inside with her, leaving me outside to deal with her suitcases. How much could one person shop for in Phoenix? But then again, the person in question was my sister, Alice. Her shopping would find no boundaries. I sighed as I entered our house and darted upstairs to my bedroom. I looked for our band t-shirt and I found one with "The AP's" on it. Emmett decide to nick name it for the apes. Very original Emmett! I changed to a pair of tighter jeans as well and got my converses. After my rapid change of clothes, I went downstairs to grab a bite before I drove off to get Jasper and Emmett to the diner.

As I neared the kitchen, I could hear Alice talking to Esme about Bella. Then she mentioned my major slips caused by my state of confusion. If only I could put her head through a wall...

I entered the kitchen and all eyes were on me. Esme smiled sympathetic at me and I got seated at the table. She handed me some strawberries. I loved strawberries and fruit in general.

"I better go now!" Alice said happily and got up to leave. We still had hours before we had to perform, and Alice was already leaving to pick up Bella?

"She'll need some girl-time! I'll pick out her clothes" Alice said as a response to my questioning face. I quirked an eyebrow at her antics and thought; poor girl, who was already in the grip of the shopaholic, named Alice Cullen. She left quickly and Esme and I were the only ones in the kitchen.

"It's okay to be shy in front of a girl, Edward honey" she said finally and I buried my head in my arms on the table. I grunted.

"She was gorgeous mom, but she was blind. I lost my cool when she told me" I said embarrassed. She gave me a gaze of understanding.

"Befriend her and get to know her" she smiled and stroked my head.

"I definitely will, mom" I said and looked at her. She probably wanted me to bring her over for dinner.

"I'll have Alice bring Jasper as well" I joked and sighed.

"Yeah, I know that she likes him" Esme laughed, making Alice and Jasper the only ones oblivious of their own crush. I could not help but laugh. I rose to leave as well.

"I'll see you later tonight, mom" I said and went over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, honey and have fun tonight" she said and turned away to the lounge.

I went outside with my car keys in my hands. I got in and set my car to reverse. We lived quite a bit outside Forks. Carlisle loved the serenity and silence of being surrounded by the trees. I could not wait to see Bella again tonight. I know that we had just met, but I was already drawn to her. The mere presence of her was enough to cloud my mind and make me lose my cool. Somehow I liked it and at the same time I was intimidated. I could not place a finger on this newfound emotion. I hoped that she was equally confused as I was.

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it! Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my God, thanks for the reviews :) I am so happy! You guys really made my day and you're also making me do daily updates (which ****are – or were- a rarity).  
Keep them coming :) **

**Flora73 – No prob, it's your fault I'm updating so often:D**

**Raven-Rach – Thank you so much! Your review made me really happy!**

**ao88 – Thank you :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**Chapter 4**

(BPOV)

I was lying in my own world, one engulfed in eternal darkness. Sounds dark, eh? People always talked about the blue sky, but I had never seen it before, nor will I ever get the chance. Quite sad, actually, but I had gotten used to it. The only thing that made my life less unpleasant was music. I had become a frequent user of my iPod. I was grateful for the present, which Renée bought for me. I had dozed off to the soundtrack of Finding Neverland; Beautiful music that really fitted my mood. I wished that I could learn to play an instrument; if I ever had the possibility, I would have taken piano lessons. I was ever so rudely interrupted from my daze by someone who shook me awake.

"Bella! Wake up!" I heard Alice's high-pitched voice entering my conscience. I opened my eyes widely, to show her that I was perfectly aware of her presence. Who would not be?

"I'm up, I'm up, gosh!" I muttered and rolled over onto my side. I wondered what time it was and for how long I had been in my own dream world.

"It's 6.30 and the gig starts at 8 o'clock sharp!" Alice said and I could hear her opening my closets and drawers. I feared for my own well-being and destiny, and for a good reason... I guess.

"Alice, we still have one hour and a half!" I complained and closed my eyes again, ready to drift back to sleep. Alice, however, showed no mercy and yanked the blanket away from me and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"One hour and a half is not enough! I need to get you dressed up, girl!" she continued and helped me up to an upright position. I sighed in defeat and let Alice work her magic. I wished that I could take a look at myself in the mirror, because Alice kept squealing after having curled a lock of my hair.

"Edward's SO going to die..." Alice muttered, mostly to herself. What was that supposed to mean?!

"Alice... Could you please describe yourself? I mean like in details" I whispered. She halted her actions and I assume that she put the curling iron away. She sat down in front of me and took my hand. She laid it on top of her hair.

"I have dark and spiky hair, as you can feel... I have a small nose and a couple of plumb red lips" she said and moved my hand to her chest.

"I have a heart, but it's not as big as yours though" she giggled softly and I could help but smile. I had never gotten so close to a person in such short amount of time. I wanted more.

"Could you... describe me as well?" my whisper was even more silent that my first question.

She took my hand and repeated her routine from before, starting on the top of my head.

"You have great hair, long and soft... Wish I had your hair" she said and moved my hand to my face.

"You have the most stunning eyes on the planet; they are a soft shade of brown and they say that the eyes are the windows to our souls. I may not know you that well yet, but I can tell that you have a beautiful soul..." she whispered and I could feel small tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. She wiped one away and touched my nose.

"You have an adorable nose and according to Edward, you have the most kissable lips that he had ever laid eyes on" she giggled. I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks.

"And... Everybody love the way you blush" she finished and resumed her curling.

After some time, we were actually ready and headed towards Alice's car. She helped me getting in without hurting myself, for which I was grateful for.

Alice played her favourite mix CD in the car, on our way to the diner – Beyonce all the way.  
One song in particular caught my attention and I asked her what it was called.

"It's 'Halo', yeah it's a beautiful song isn't it?" she asked. I nodded in response, I would definitely ask her to download it and add it on my iPod later.

"You know... Edward's been all weird after meeting you" Alice began, chuckling. I blushed again, why did thoughts of Edward keep popping up? I could not help but think about the instant connection I felt with him. I hoped that he felt it too. But then again; why would he? I was blind and he was not. We were two people from two different worlds. He would never want a blind girl.

Apparently, I had been in my own thoughts for so long, that Alice needed to shake me awake when we reached the diner.

I got out of the car and I could hear loads of people talking. I could hear that some were talking about me. Rumour had it that the chief's blind daughter was here, and I was there to confirm it.

"Don't worry, you look like a star" Alice reassured me as she led me inside. I was shaking, I was not used to being in a big crowd so I was expecting the worst to happen.

"Alice! Bella! You're here" a familiar voice said, and I remembered it as Jasper's. He walked over to us and hugged us both.

"Ja-ja-jasper!" Alice stuttered. Wait – I was blind and not hearing impaired! Alice stuttered? I snickered.

Jasper led us both in and got us seated. They told me that we were in front because we were V.I.P's. I thought that it was cool! I had never been a very important person before.

"Bella, oh my god, is it really you?!" a male voice approached me and I turned around at the direction of the voice. Apparently I confirmed his question as he took my hands and rested them on his face.

"Jake!" I exclaimed in happiness. I have not talked to him for so long. I got up and hugged him tightly. We used to play together when we were younger.

"I hoped that I would be able to catch a glimpse of you today, but better yet! We're actually having a conversation" he laughed, which made me laugh as well.

"I better get back to my friends" he said and gave me a final hug before returning to his friends.

"Who was that, Bella?" Alice asked from my side.

"Jacob Black! We used to make mud pies when we were younger" I giggled. Alice did not find the idea of playing with mud appealing.

The show was about to start and I sat back and was ready to enjoy the show. My heart skipped a beat when Edward's velvet voice filled the room.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming, you won't leave unsatisfied!" he said and strummed his guitar a bit, then the intro to Kaiser Chief's 'Ruby' began and people started clapping to the beat.

"Let it never be said, the romance is dead  
'Cos there's so little else occupying my head  
There is nothing I need except the function to breathe  
But I'm not really fussed, doesn't matter to me"

Edward's voice was so amazing and yet; haunting. Jasper was also amazing on bass and Emmett was wild on the drums.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby"

I sang along as well, I liked Kaiser Chiefs and this song in particular.

"Due to lack of interest tomorrow is canceled  
Let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held  
'Cos there's nothing at all except the space in between  
Finding out what you're called and repeating your name

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me  
And you don't really see you with me  
Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me  
And you don't really see you with me"

When Edward played his solo all the girls went mad, and started screaming. Alice yanked me up and danced with me. I did not recall having so much fun for long.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?"

As the song faded out the girls went mad again and I had to block my ears. There was literary a ringing in my ear and I intended on keeping at least one of my senses normal.

"EDWAAAARD! I love you!" a fanatic girl yelled behind me and pushed me away, making me fall.

"Gosh! Down Jessica!" Alice said angrily and helped me up. She took my hand and led me out of the crowd. I felt so uncomfortable there and I needed some fresh air. I took a deep breath the minute I got outside. I heard somebody nearing us.

"There you are!" Emmett boomed and hugged us.

"So this is Bella Swan?" another female voice said. I nodded at her direction and held out my hand. She hesitantly shook it back.

"I'm Rosalie" she said and I nodded again in acknowledgement.

Someone hugged from behind, startling me a bit. The person took my hands and placed them on his face. I smiled – It was Edward.

"Great performance!" I said and gave him a one man, or one woman applause. He chuckled nervously and took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Thanks! Do you feel that? My heart beats so fast during a performance" he said exhausted. I giggled and gave him a quick hug before letting completely go of him. I scolded myself inwardly because I did not want to. He leaned into my ear and whispered;

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning, Bella" I blushed intensely and I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself, before I would do something stupid in front of him.

"Thanks for tonight, Alice. I better get home now" I searched for Alice with my hands, but Edward held me by the shoulders.

"I'll drive you home" he said.

Oh. My. God.

(EPOV)

Backstage was hectic and there was chaos everywhere. I kept running my hand through my hair, which was a habit – I would probably go bald in a certain amount of time. During my stress-filled period backstage, there was a girl who just kept bugging me. She waited behind every corner – she was probably waiting to jump me. I would soon need a bodyguard. I caught myself laughing out loud because of the funny thought. We had a great performance and call me a lovesick puppy, but every time I sang Ruby in the chorus, I wanted to sing Bella, in stead.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?"

I muttered to myself while picking up my stuff, ready to leave. I knew that Jasper could not wait to see Alice and he was the first person to find Alice and Bella, waiting outside. I almost stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. Alice had definitely done it again. Emmett, who had his girlfriend Rosalie, with him, jumped Alice and Bella. Rosalie greeted them and I made my way over to them. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and breathed her in. She jumped a bit, so I went in front of her and placed her hands on my cheeks, and her posture softened and so did her gaze. She could already recognise me by my facial features. I smiled at that.

She praised my performance which really made me happy and my heart beat so fast, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I took her hand and put to rest on my chest, so she could feel my heartbeats.

"Thanks! Do you feel that? My heart beats so fast during a performance" I told her while sounding slight out of breath. She gave me a quick hug before letting completely go of me. Oh, no – I would not allow her to leave yet, so I pulled her in to me and whispered in her ear, something I should have said a while ago.

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning, Bella" I said and her eyes widened and the cutest blush traced her pale face. I loved making her blush, and I loved to see that I could have such effect on her.

"Thanks for tonight, Alice. I better get home now" Bella said and searched for Alice with her arms. If I did not do anything soon, she would get hurt so I held her by the shoulders and led her to my car.

"I'll drive you home" I said as we neared my car. I helped her inside and fastened her seatbelt for her. Then I got in myself and started the engine.

She did not protest, so I felt kind of relieved. I had thought about her the whole day, and her presence in my car really lifted my mood. With one hand on the steering wheel, I took my other hand and reached for hers.

"How was your first day in Forks?" I asked to start the conversation. She smiled.

"I like it here... It's so calm and the people I've met so far have been wonderful" she answered glanced at my direction, showing her amazing smile.

Could not wait for school to start again.

**AN:**

**That's it for today :D**

**Don't you love the thought of Edward going wild on the guitar? Especially in the Ruby solo :D  
AND didn't you like Emmett in last chapter? :D**

**I believe that reviewing is in order :D Please leave some feedback!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I won't be able to update tomorrow, because I have oral Italian exam! Wish me luck :D I never thought that I'd be updating everyday, but I've been updating since Thursday. **

**Also, I am so happy! More people added me and my story on alert and fav :D**

**And I want to thank following reviewers for being loyal followers of my story; Flora73 and ao88. You guys inspired me and made me want to finish the story :) **

**Anyways, read and review! Pleeease :D**

**Chapter 5**

(BPOV)

Saturday night was a night I would not forget for a while, I thought as a smile found its way to my face. Edward had just left after having dropped me of and escorted me to the door, where Charlie soon took over and helped me upstairs. I got in my pyjamas and was ready for some sleep. Before sleep claimed me, memories from earlier that night flooded my mind.

'Flashback'

"I was hoping that you'd show up" Edward said and held my hand. I gasped by the sudden spark of electricity that emitted from the mere touch of his hand. He seemed to take notice of my gasp, so he quickly retracted his hand again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he said with a polite and cool tone. The warmth was gone. I wanted to hammer my head in a brick wall if one was available. I longed for the spark again, so badly that I was sure that he could hear that my heart was about to jump out of my chest. I reached out one hand to look for his, it was quite difficult, but somehow my hand found his. It was as if our hands were bound to find each other. He gave it a gentle squeeze and I squeezed back.

"If you don't want to make me uncomfortable, you'll have to rest in this position for a while" I giggled.

"I don't mind" he said, his voice was laced with the warmth it possessed earlier. I was content; one did not need a perfectly functioning vision to see that there was something in the air. But I did not dare hoping for more than just friendship, for now.

Edward turned on the music, and The Beatles soon filled our ears – "Here comes the sun" and I could not help but to dance along. I could hear Edward laughing by my side, and normally I would have been embarrassed for being so outgoing, but I was in the presence of Edward, so I did not mind.

"So what year are you in?" I asked and ceased the dancing for a bit.

"I'm a junior and so is Alice" Edward replied and made a turn, making me lean towards him and the side of my head landed on his arm. I blushed, but remained still.

"Great, I'm a junior too... Let's compare schedules Monday" I whispered and stayed there. I could feel him nodding as he pulled over. I guess I was home and I was not happy at all.

I took his hand and placed on my lips. My pout was eminent, and he snickered.

"Bat? Can boo feel ma put?" I giggled, but soon halted as his hand moved from my lips and to my cheek. We sat there in an awkward silence. My breathing came in quick rasps and I could feel the heat of his skin nearing my face. His sweet and warm breath bathed my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. A giggle somehow escaped my lips and he pulled away. I cursed myself inwardly. Why, Bella?! Why would you destroy such moment?! Where was the brick wall when you needed it?

"Why did you giggle?" he asked amused.

"I don't need a clear vision to know when you are near... I just realised that" I whispered, but my smile never left my face.

"And, how is that?" he asked, clearly curious.

"Your body heat; I can almost distinguish your heat and I could feel you nearing me. Sounds like science" I giggled nervously.

"Do you want to try that again? I mean for scientific purposes, I guarantee you. You let me know when you can feel the heat of my skin" he asked seriously. I nodded and let him get close. I could hear him shifting in his seat. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him completely, arms down and eyes closed. Edward's seat creaked under his weight, signalling his movements. My body longed for closeness and moved closer on its own accord. As we neared each other our breathing slowed and the world outside the car ceased to exist. I could hear my heart beating so fast that I was probably going to faint soon.

"Now..." I whispered and pulled away. I thought that the timing was not right, but there was definitely something there.

"I better escort you to the door. I don't want you to be remembered as the blind girl who entered the classroom with a walking cane and crutches" he said and I burst out in laughter. I was about to open my door, but he quickly beat me to it and helped me out. The minute I stepped out of the car, my foot landed in a puddle of mud.

"Dang!" I cursed out loud, for which I earned a chuckle. Then the ground disappeared beneath my feet. Edward was carrying me bridal-style towards the door. I laughed again, it felt so good to be carried by Edward-Freaking-Cullen! I certainly hoped that this was not a dream – if I was, I would be known as the depressive, blind girl. He put me down after reaching the door. His hands found their way to my cheeks again, where they belonged.

"You have warm hands" I whispered and gripped his wrists.

"You have warm cheeks. Did I tell you how absolutely adorable you look when you blush?" he asked and took one of my hands and kissed the back of my hand. Such a gentleman.

"Thanks for tonight... By the way; Alice said that you find my lips the most kissable lips you had ever laid eyes on" I giggled away from his direction. He laughed nervously as he slowly moved away.

"Eh, I don't deny having said that" he said finally. I turned to open the door.

"I'll see you around, Bella" he said and got in his car. I noted that he did not drive before I locked the door behind me. I rested against the door and slid down to sitting on the floor.

'End of flashback'

I probably had the goofiest grin ever seen. I lay down on my bed and gripped my pillow tightly. I screamed into it. I felt so alive and happy. I felt exactly like a regular teenage-girl who had just been on her first date. Like those in the movies and love stories. For the first time in my life, I felt complete.

Sunday morning came all too quickly. I was alone in the house, because Charlie had gone on his Sunday-fishing with Billy Black. Some times I did not mind being alone. I found the silence oddly calming. I found my way to the TV-room without falling and I even spotted the remote control not long after. I sat in the couch and zapped through the channels.

My cell phone buzzed on the table and I pushed the answer-button.

"Hello, Bella speaking" I said into the phone.

"Bella, honey, how are you?" it was Renée.

Apparently they were in Florida and they loved it there. I was happy that she was happy. I was also happy for having moved all the way to Forks, because it brought me to Edward. It really tore me apart that I could not see him and might never see him.

Today was my second day in Forks, and I had already grown quite attached to the town. Edward being one of the reasons, and we were able to talk again tomorrow at school. I turned off the TV when Charlie returned. He cooked and had obviously caught a lot, thus making fish the dinner of today.

(EPOV)

Last night was great and awesome; I really enjoyed spending time with Bella. She was not like the other girls at my school. I awoke with a huge smile plastered on my face as I sat up to find a lovely sunrise outside my window. Since when did a simple sunrise become lovely? I decided to let it rest and went to the bathroom to make myself look decent.

I went downstairs to join the rest of my family for breakfast. Carlisle was finally home, which brightened my mood a bit.

"I've had a tough week..." he started and drawled on about some apprentices. I focused on my pancakes in front of me. I could feel Alice's gaze at me from my side. I looked at her, to find her staring expectantly at me. I looked down again annoyed. Then she began to kick my shin quite hard. I slammed my fork and knife down onto the table and clutched my shin.

"Alice! Did you know that the shin is the most unprotected bone? Oh wait, yeah since you deliberately kicked me there!" I yelled in pain. She giggled; she was apparently also a fan of the 'Hit Edward for fun' concept. She and Bella should be administrating the group, along with Emmett and Jasper.

"I wanted to know what happened when you drove Bella home" she said with a devilish smirk grazing her features. I almost choked on my food and Esme quickly handed me a glass of water.

I nodded my thanks and sent Alice a look, saying "NOT NOW, GOD DAMNIT!" but Alice did not seem to comprehend it.

"I mean, I deserve to get an answer because I had Jessica Stanley all over me last night!" Alice yelled in exasperation, with her hands up in the air.

"Stanley? Her mom keeps inviting us over... She says each time that we have to bring Edward" Carlisle muttered before taking a sip of coffee. I rolled my eyes, when would I ever get to enjoy a normal breakfast? Alice coughed next to me.

"Do you need some water, Alice?" I asked in feigned worry. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I drove her home and made sure that she made it safely to the door... Okay, I kissed her hand, and that's all you get!" I muttered and Alice squealed. Carlisle nodded at my actions. He appreciated my gentleman-side.

"When will you kiss her?!" Alice asked excitedly. Whoa, take five! I did not want to rush it. I liked her a lot and I do not want to push her away.

"The same day you'll kiss Jasper" I answered without looking at her. She dropped her fork in shock. Bingo.

"I'll take my leave now..." I said and left the table to go to my music room. All the bubbly, so not me feelings overwhelmed my mind and I needed to get it out. I walked straight to my piano and sat on the bench. I extended my fingers onto the ivory keys. Esme really liked it when I played, I always showed another side of myself when I got lost in the world of music.

I was in my own world of serenity and calmness when the tones of the piano engulfed my mind. I tried to convey the predominant feelings that had filled my world. My music was a portrait of me.

I got lost in the music and just let it flow. I knew that Esme had entered the room and taken a seat in the couch. She would always join me in this room.

"That was beautiful, honey" she said and praised me. If only she knew.

I realised that when I put my hand to rest on the piano, it was Bella I had played on the piano.  
Our meeting, our peculiar feelings, our moments and the connection we shared every time we touched. I smiled. I played it again and got lost in Bella again.

I retrieved my cell phone and called a number, I have been dying to dial for a while.

"Hello, Bella speaking" I heard her voice, and I was so tempted to hang up before I could humiliate myself.

"Hey, it's Edward. I was just wondering if you were still alive" I joked and leaned against the piano. God, there was that laugh again. I liked her laugh.

"Nope, I'm still alive, I think" she sighed.

"So, I actually have a question... Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow on my way to school?" I asked and expected the worst.

"I must really be hearing impaired..." I heard her whisper to herself. I chuckled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked.

"YES!" she yelled and I could hear her breathing had quickened.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and got up from the bench.

"Bye, Edward" she said and hung up.

YES! I threw my hands in the air in victory and danced my winner dance. I had the strongest urge to do flips – if I had such abilities.

I went upstairs to my room and put on a CD and retrieved a book from the shelf. Shakespeare – my favourite, he was amazing.

I could spend hours, reading various plays. Before I knew it, it was dark as I gazed out the window. My stomach growled, signalling that I had not been eating enough. I dashed downstairs to find Esme preparing dinner. I helped Esme laying the table.

"So what time are we picking up Bella tomorrow?" Alice asked nonchalantly. I quickly turned to her with widened eyes.

"What? Who's the we?" I asked with a clueless expression.

"I'm coming as well you know? Who else is going to save her from a fashion meltdown and disaster?" she enquired with puppy eyes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I nodded in surrender.

Oh boy.

**The following morning.**

(BPOV)

I saw loads of colours, but I could not identify them. I had no term to place on the colours, because I had never seen them before. I was afraid that if I did gain my sight back, I would too terrified to ever open my eyes again. It was going to be a completely new world for me. Maybe I was born to be blind and not to see. I screamed, the colours were too much for me and I stopped when someone shook me out of my nightmare.

"Bella! BELLA!" Alice screamed and I woke up. The colours were gone and instead there was the creepy darkness, which I had gotten used to, I was still blind and frustrated. I cried and poured my heart out. It all hurt so much, why was I born blind? I spend more minutes crying on Alice's shoulders while she stroked my back. She kept whispering soothingly nonsense in my ears and it calmed me down.

I heard someone else enter my room and sat on the bed with Alice and I. Alice left my side and instead, Edward was there. I could recognise his smell and his soft touch. He enveloped me in a heartfelt embrace.

"I'm sorry, I better get changed" I muttered and dried my tears. He held my face in his two strong hands. I sighed and melted into his touch.

"Don't be sorry" he whispered and kissed my forehead. I must have been crazy and completely insane – or high on teenage hormones. I wanted to cry so badly and at the same time I wanted to jump the moment his lips touched my forehead. I smiled at him and cried my last tears.

"It's funny. You're still beautiful when you cry" he whispered. Again, I wished I could see myself in the mirror. Suddenly a heap of clothes broke our connection. Edward growled and moved away from the bed.

Alice took a tissue and dried my tears. Then she dragged into my bathroom so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. The minute I left the bed, I internally froze; I was only in an over-sized t-shirt and boy shorts. I hoped that Edward was not there. Great, he had seen my cry and now half-naked as well. Nice way to start the day and to scare him off!

I got dressed and went downstairs. I smelled breakfast and it was such a mouth watering smell that I felt drawn to the kitchen. Alice assisted me to the table and sat me down. She ordered me open my mouth. What? No!

"Alice, I'm perfectly able to feed myself" I said, but she pressed the food into my mouth anyways. Edward chuckled and I blushed. Argh... It was all Edward's fault.

"So today we are going to the office to pick up your schedule, so we can compare" Alice said while feeding me. I decided to stop fighting and just let her have it her way, but I would put my foot down if she was to do it in the cafeteria.

**AN:  
Do you see the button/link down there?**

**Please leave some feedback on how I could improve the story :)**

**See you Wednesday!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:  
Sorry about the delay!  
As you know, I wasn't able to update yesterday, because I was exhausted after studying for my Italian exams. I got an A, so yeah :D  
Thanks for the great reviews, they really made my day!! Please keep them coming. The plot is about to thicken so stick around. And more people added me and the story on fav and alert, thanks!**

**Shoutouts for Flora73 and ao88 for always reviewing :D **

**Chapter 6**

(BPOV)

Breakfast was humiliating; Alice refused to let me eat my food by myself. I leaned back in my chair as Alice washed the dishes. Charlie would love having her here, I would guess so. I smiled at the thought. Apparently Edward caught me smiling and poked my lips with a finger.

"Why are you smiling that goofily" he asked, amused.

"Are you monitoring every single move that I make?" I asked just amused, he left the table and the sound of his footsteps came to a halt right behind me. I gulped nervously, and I was lifted up and draped over his shoulder.

"Let's get going Alice, I want to have my usual parking spot" Edward said as he exited the house. What was I to do? I could do nothing nor did I mind hanging there.

"Are you still alive back there?" Edward chuckled, I patted his back as a response.

"Yeah, but I figured; why struggle? It's not as if you'd mean any harm" I joked and let him take me to the car and fasten my seatbelt. I giggled by the tingling sensation in my stomach when Edward sped up.

"How fast are you going?" I asked for fun.

"Only like... 100 mph" he said casually. Only?! I tensed up immediately, fearing for my own life. He noticed my tense and rigid posture and took my hand and squeezed.

"I'd like it if you'd keep both hands on the steering wheel" I said panic-struck, only to receive a chuckle.

"Do you really think that I would let something happen to you?" he asked daringly. I kept my mouth shut the rest of the trip. Whether it was so I would not annoy him or barfing. I did not know. But one thing was for sure though, my presence would not go unnoticed. Alice bounced over to Jasper the minute she got out of the car, leaving me with Edward. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me inside. I could hear people whispering every where. I felt so misplaced here, because I had been home school on account of my blindness. But I wanted to try to act like a normal person.

Being blind was really becoming an obstacle, but we would never be able to afford surgery and the dream this morning, was probably an omen that I was not suited for seeing. We reached our lockers and I gave Edward my combination, so he could help me. I heard a group of laughing girls nearing us as I turned to Edward after having closed my locker. Suddenly I was lying on the ground. My head hurt and I crawled around looking for the locker, to steady myself on.

"Hey, Edward! How was your summer?" I heard lots of girls asking him and some were squealing. I rolled my eyes, 'stupid fan girls' I thought. Then I felt a strong pair of arms helping me up and the person held me against him. I could tell it was Edward by his touch and his smell.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me, without acknowledging the swarm of girls around him. I nodded in response and clutched my head. He lifted me up in his arms to somewhere more remote. He tended to my head.

"You don't seem okay, Bella" he said as he massaged my scalp. I blushed, I would be now known as the klutz and the blind girl.

"I just find it... Embarrassing. I'm going to be known as the klutz and as the blind girl" I said with my head held down. He sighed, and held my face.

"I saw it, Bella. You didn't just fall on your own accord. They knocked you over" he said with a hint of annoyance. I shook my head, come on! I was a small and light girl, it could have happened to anyone. But he decided to let it go.

"Let's go. We have biology" he said and led me to the classroom.

(EPOV)

People greeted me and I smiled back. I was not that much talkative around people, only among certain people. As I neared the lockers, people started talking about a certain girl, whom I walked with. I guess I did see it coming, but this was extreme. Girls sent hateful glances towards Bella and guys sent curious glances.

"Is that his new girlfriend? Let's go ask him" a girl named Lauren asked her friend, Jessica. I rolled my eyes and hurried to the locker with Bella. Luckily, she complied and gave me her combination. I would gladly help her and assist her as much as possible. I heard people nearing us and I turned, only to be met with a swarm of girls who one thing in their eyes. That thing was me. I groaned inwardly as they started interrogating me, pushing Bella out of their way. If there was one thing I hated, it would be that some people knew how to blow a small thing up and make a big deal out of it, but as I saw Bella fall to the ground, my vision turned red. I pushed the girls out of my way and helped Bella up. She looked shaken, and so fragile in my arms. I knew that rumours would start quickly, so I lifted her up in my arms and left the hallway.

I ran and ran, till I found an empty classroom. I sat her on a table and tended to her head. I massaged her scalp. I found it calming and nice, so I just continued.

"I just find it... Embarrassing. I'm going to be known as the klutz and as the blind girl" she said and looked down. I got annoyed, not at her, but how she was thinking.

"Don't worry, I won't let anybody make fun of you" I said and held her close in a protective manner. She melted into my embrace and I it made me feel as if she was born to fit in my arms. I looked down at my watch and got up.

"Let's go. We have biology" I said in a warm voice and helped her up. My hand found its place on the small of her back and led her out of the room. Whenever someone looked funnily at Bella, I would stare them down. She did not do anything to earn their disrespectful actions.

As I entered the classroom, I spotted an available table for Bella and I. Girls groaned out in frustration; some had reserved a spot especially for me. I smirked inwardly and when the teacher began to scribble notes on the blackboard, I wrote them down and decided to read them out loud for Bella later. She just looked attentively ahead of her. Nobody except for a few; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I knew that Bella was blind. I wanted to know why, she did not want anybody else to know, but I would question her later. I respected her wishes and just helped her throughout the day

After the lesson ended, we walked to music. Music was my favourite class without a doubt. Since it was the first day of the school year, the teacher started out with what we were going to do for the year, exams and concerts. I could not wait. Music was my right element and I would have no problems, helping Bella. The teacher wanted to hear us sing, so he could divide us into groups on account of our voices. I found out that Bella could sing very well, which surprised me. I intended on making her sing to me more often. I smiled by the thought. I had grown quite attached to her over the short amount of time. While I strummed the guitar with a couple of other guys, I watched over my shoulder and saw Bella talking happily with Alice. I smiled, I was happy that Alice and Bella were doing so great together. I would have to thank Alice later, for meeting her and introducing her to our family.

(BPOV)

Music was great! I actually had fun with Alice and another girl named Angela. They were both so nice to me and music finished too soon, but I was also starving. I felt more secure walking around in the hallways with Edward by my side, but it faltered when I heard people whispering about us, behind my back. Maybe I should have stayed at home and continued to be homeschooled. Edward caught me brooding and whispered into my ear, words that made me blush.

"You look cute, brooding" he said and chuckled silently, while leading me into the cafeteria. I could smell the food, which made my stomach react furiously.

Soon Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined us. Edward, Jasper and Emmett got up to get us some food. I chatted happily with Alice and Rosalie about how my day had been so far. But I learned that rumours already had started floating around. They were about me, and rumour has it that I was Edward's girlfriend, which gave me unwanted attention. And I feared P.E..

The locker room was filled with girls and talks. They immediately stopped the moment I entered. I clung to Alice as we found a spot to get changed. They started whispering about me and I felt so uncomfortable sitting there, not being able to see. Alice forgot something in her locker, so she darted out leaving me there for a while. Suddenly the whispers got louder and I could hear people nearing me.

"I thought she'd never leave" a nasal voice said.

"Yeah, are you like engaged to Edward, since she's your bodyguard?" another voice asked.

"No, we're just friends" I said as-a-matter-of-factly and continued getting changed.

"I would appreciate it, if you looked at me while talking" the first voice said again. I would not give her an answer to that, it would be a waste of time to try and explain something to an airhead.

Suddenly I felt a rough grip, holding my chin and pulled me to look in her direction.

"Let go of me!" I yelled and earned a slap. I clutched my cheek and got so angry. I threw a punch, which landed in her stomach. A fight between two people evolved into a ten against one. I heard Angela running out screaming.

"Jessica stop!" a male voice said, but Jessica would not listen. I was on the ground now and she kicked me. Alice came and tried to separate us. I got a bloody nose, but the rest of me was intact. She got me to the nurse's office and I sat there in the silence, while she went to get Edward.

(EPOV)

I was in Spanish until somebody knocked on the door to the class room. It was Alice. She looked so frightened and had tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but can Edward be excused for a bit? It's quite important" she pleaded to my teacher. I left the classroom with permission and ran with Alice.

"What's up?" I asked worried.

"It's Bella!" she was out of breath, but we ran nevertheless. My eyes widened as we stopped outside the nurse's office.

I ran inside and looked for Bella immediately. She was sniffing in the other room. I ran over to her and enveloped her in a heartfelt hug.

"What happened?" I asked in panic.

She could not form a coherent sentence, she cried into my arms.

"I swore, it was like watching a deer being slaughtered" Alice cried as well.

I would demand an explanation the minute Bella calmed down. But she did not and we just rested there.

**AN: **

**Sorry about the short chapter. I will make it up to you soon!**

**Review and leave some feedback!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everybody, sorry about the crappy update yesterday, but I'm going to be updating less frequent now. I still have one final exam to go and I want to do my best here :) Maybe I'll update every 2 days. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Special thanks to Thecookielives27 for filling my inbox with reviews after a long day of shopping :D**

**Adri1577 – Thanks for your review, I know it's a crappy explanation, but I wanted to expose her to a normal school life and then kinda get into a fight. **

**Alice the shopaholic – Thanks for reviewing again :) Yeah, I know she sounds a little too helpless, but I would be too if I was blind. But I will keep that in mind to make you happy :D**

**Ao88 – Gasp! Sorry about that :D**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews again! And everybody who added me and the story on alert and favourite!! I'm so happy :D**

**Again, read and review! **

**Special shoutout for Belle M.**

**Håber at du nyder dette kapitel :p**

**Chapter 7**

(BPOV)

I could not do it anymore. I was not meant to be normal and walk among normal people. The thoughts made me even more depressed so I moved out of Edward's embrace and lied down on the bed.

"Can you take me home?" I whispered in my broken voice. Edward shifted on the bed and took me in his arms again. He stroked my hair which had calming effect. I could feel him nodding. I could hear Alice sniffing beside us.

"I'll go talk to the principal... You take her home" Alice said slowly. Edward lifted me in his arms and took me out. The smell of fresh air filled my nostrils and I immediately relaxed. He got me in the car and fastened the seatbelt for me. After he started the car, I leaned to the window. I sniffed and he took my hand and squeezed it. I held his hand throughout the car ride, until he stopped at my house.

"Your dad is not home yet, I'll help you in" he said and got out of the car to help me inside. He opened my car door, took my hand but I got out without his help. His hand, however, rested on the small of my back, which I did not mind. Before I entered the door, I turned around and faced Edward.

"Sorry Edward, but I'd rather be alone for a while... Thanks for the ride" I found his shoulders and placed my hands on them, pulling him down to me. I kissed his forehead and closed the door after me. I went straight to my room and lied on the bed.

I felt so lost and frustrated and I could do nothing about it. I hugged my pillow tightly and cried silently. I was tired of everything and nobody understood me.

(EPOV)

Her sobbing had died down and her breathing slowed down as well. She was in deep thought and I did not want to disturb her, or make her feel pressured. Suddenly she moved out of my arms, and the coldness overwhelmed me. I wanted to respect her wish for some distance, but the moment she spoke out in her broken voice – caused by her crying, made me think 'screw the respect' and I took her in my arms again. I stroked her hair and nodded. I was wondering whether Alice wanted to join us or stay at school. I gave her a questioning look.

"I'll go talk to the principal... You take her home" she said slowly, but finally. I nodded as a response and lifted Bella in my arms and carefully exited the nurse's office. She gave me a disapprovingly look, probably because I just barged into the room. I did not care, I just wanted to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

Luckily, I parked at my favourite spot, which was closer to the buildings. I could feel her taking a deep breath as soon as we got out. I opened the car door and helped her inside. I fastened her seatbelt and hurried to the driver's side of the car. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The ride to Bella's house was filled with an eerie silence. It was almost deafening, but I did not dare to disturb her as she lied against the window, in deep thoughts. I just took her hand and squeezed it; to show that she was not alone. I took it as a good sign, when she did not let go.

It was as if the world had stopped turning and even time stood still. Nobody was out on the streets and we were the only ones on the road. Even the radio was turned off and the only source of sound was our breathing. I finally got to her house, the silence had become too much for my own liking.

Charlie's car was not in there, so she was going to be alone for a while.

"Your dad is not home yet, I'll help you in" I said as I got out of the car and sped over to her side. I opened her door and held her hand to support her fragile form, but she pushed it away and got out by herself. I was a surprised and a little hurt, but I did not want to push it. I just took my hand and rested it on the small of her back which she did not seem to mind. We walked slowly to the door in said silence, but when we reached the front door, the atmosphere changed dramatically. She turned around after having opened the door.

"Sorry Edward, but I'd rather be alone for a while... Thanks for the ride" she said as she got on the tip of her toes and pulled me down. She kissed my forehead and let her lips linger there for a while. Then she pulled away and closed the door in front of me. I just stood there and faced the door. I was tempted to stay there until Charlie returned, but I did not and left. I took the walk of shame, thinking 'I'd wish I could do more for her', but I could not.

I drove back again and the whole time I thought about punching something, hard. I was so angry and frustrated, I would definitely have to talk to the one responsible for her getting hurt. I sped up and got to school in almost no time. My favourite spot was still available. I got out of the car and ran across the lot to the principal's office. The waiting room was filled with girls, still in gym wear inclusive Alice, who sat in the corner away from them.

She looked at me as I entered. I went over to her and sat down next to her. I hugged her. The eerie silence dominated the scenery and only the slow tics from the watches revealed that time still existed. The wait was painful, but I was ready all the time for a possible attack.

"I would like to see all the people whom this problem concerns in my office now" the principal said strictly. Everybody shifted uncomfortably and finally rose to get up.

He sat down behind his large desk as the students one by one entered the office. How we all could fit in there was beyond me.

"I demand an explanation" he said and crossed his arms.

Jessica raised her hand and stepped forward.

"Isabella Swan verbally attacked Lauren, like randomly" she said in her most annoying nasal voice. I wanted to throw a book at her, but probably in vain. They would probably repel each other. Alice spoke up at this, with a fire in her eyes. Enough fire to make me scared, and I should know.

"That is SO not true, Jessica and you know it!" Alice said angrily, she looked like she was about to jump Jessica, which made me hold her down.

"How would you know? You left, because you forgot something in your locker" Lauren retorted.

"I was there and I saw everything" another girl named Angela said, bless her. Alice looked hopeful at her and so did I. I smiled at her and encouraged her to continue.

"What exactly did you see?" Jessica asked daringly.

"After Alice left the room you said and I quote 'I thought she'd never leave' and then you interrogated poor Bella" she said.

"What did she say, Angela?" I asked as calmly as I could, but I was boiling with anger on the inside.

"She asked if you and Bella were engaged, because you were always seen together" she said.

Suddenly my interest rose, it was wrong, but I could not help it. I was dying to know what Bella said to that. Angela continued;

"She said that you were just friends, but then Jessica gripped her chin, roughly. Bella had refused looking at her and that pissed Jessica of. Bella told her to let go of her, but Jessica slapped her and then it all escalated into a big fight" she said and did not continue. I would probably have jumped Jessica for hurting Bella that much.

"Is this true?" the principal asked and eyed all of us sternly.

"What is your role in this, Edward?" he asked me accusingly.

"I was in Spanish class when this happened. Alice was the one who fetched me. You can ask Ms. Valentina" I said, leaving no room for argument. He nodded in approval.

"You may leave the room for now, but wait in the waiting room. I have to think about this" he said finally and dismissed us.

We left the room with a grim mood. I saw Charlie waiting there and he got up when we had all left the office. I nodded at him and he nodded back, heading into the office.

I sat with Alice and Angela close to the door, while Jessica and Lauren glared daggers at us. I could care less, I was so close to pull her hair out of her head. I wanted to call Bella later, after talking to the principal for the last time.

Charlie and the principal talked for some time and I was wondering if he told him that Bella was blind. The door opened twenty minutes later and we all entered again, taking our previous spot in front of the large desk.

"I have come to a decision. Following ten girls will be suspended: Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Casey Jessen, Emily Manson, Camilla Jackson, Tanya Jacobsen, Maria Johnson, Carmen Garcia, Brooke Cohen and Vanessa Aaliyah. The reason; for harassing a visually impaired person" he said and the girls stared at him.

"Visually impaired?" Lauren asked, nervously.

"She's blind" I said coldly and she was shocked.

"Bella was blind? I honestly did not know" she said, clearly frightened by my threatening look.

"Would that have made a difference, if she wasn't?" I asked with a voice laced with lemon. She looked down, ashamed of herself.

"What about Bella? What's going to happen to her?" Alice asked concerned and held me by the shoulders. I, too, was anxious for his reply.

"Isabella Swan will be transferred to another school – Washington State School for the Blind" he answered and shushed us out of the room. If Alice did not push me, I would probably have lost the ability to walk. The moment we got out of the building, I cried out in anger and frustration. I was in denial.

Alice pat my back and I tried to calm down, but I wanted to hit something so badly. I punched the brick wall in pure anger. A sickly loud crack emitted from the impact and a pain, so powerful, overtook my senses. I pulled back to examine my hand, I thought it was not broken, but it hurt so badly. I would have to ask Carlisle to check me later tonight. I saw Charlie heading towards his car and I followed him a while.

"Sir, when did you and Bella talk about it?" I asked, and he looked at me with a sad expression.

"We just did. I hate the idea, but I think that it's for the best" he said regretfully.

"Why do you hate the idea?" I asked, pushingly.

"I just got her back..." he whispered and got in his car. I stood there, dumbfounded as he drove away. I could not believe this and neither did I want to believe it, but yet it felt so real. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were soon by my side. But the only one, I needed, was not here by my side.

"Let's go, Edward" Jasper said and patted my shoulder.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked in desperation, as I turned to face them. I was ready to break down.

"Why do you care so much?" Rosalie asked, from my side.

I turned to her, searching for a satisfying answer. I could not find it, I could not find an adequate word to describe what I had been feeling with Bella. I felt it. The moment I first laid my eyes on her, the instant connection we shared, the way she touched me and the way her hand fit so perfectly in mine and how her body responded to me. Were they the characteristic signs? They say that you do not know what you have till it is gone.

I loved her.

"I love her" I whispered finally. Emmett punched me in the arm.

"FINALLY DUDE! Come on! You're the blind one here" he yelled, as if I was the stupid one here.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Leave some feedback, but don't hate me too much ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: **

**Hello again, did you miss me? :D  
I went for a drive yesterday, and suddenly Supermassive Black Hole played on the radio, and I totally went Twilight-mode and sped up xD **

**DRIVE IT LIKE A CULLEN (But remember to wear you seatbelt, though...)**

**I've been studying like a mad, but I took some time off to write another chapter. I'm so happy to see all these reviews :) Never thought so many people would take a liking to it :D**

**LindaSweet91 – Nice! Another Scandic Twilight-fan :D**

**Thanks again to au88 and Flora73 for always returning! And sorry about the work-thing ao88 ;)**

**ASHLEYYYBLACKBERRYYY**** - Pew! Long name :D Thanks for reviewing, and glad you like my story :) Yeah, Lauren chose not to see that I guess, she only has eyes for Edward (Who doesn't? :D)**

**Finally a shoutout for DazzlingTopaz1901 – Love your name! Has such a nice ring to it ;) Yeah, we also love Emmett! Sending a teddybear your way :p**

**By the way, the song in the end is "Picture Perfect" by Tyler Hilton. Just YouTube it! Love the song, and I just thought it really fit there.**

**Read and review, and make Anne happy :D**

**Chapter 8**

(BPOV)

I sat in my rocking chair by the open window. It had started raining some time ago, but it seemed as if it had rained all the time. I had just fallen for the charms of Forks, I really liked it here. I had never thought that I would change this much. I used to think that everything revolved around Phoenix, that I would yearn for the sun and the big city image, but they did not compete with Forks. I thought I would miss the heat, but I welcomed the rain and the quaint small town idyll. I reached my hand out of the window and the small droplets landed on my palm, leaving tingling sensations.

I breathed in the fresh air, which had a soft smell of humid soil outside. It actually calmed me and I relaxed slightly. I wondered what time it was, but I did not want to go down and ask Charlie all the time. In fact, I would not speak to him at the moment.

(FLASHBACK)

While gripping my pillow tightly, I cried silently. I was tired of everything and nobody understood me. I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to somehow relieve the tensions that had taken over my body since the locker-room incident. I hoped I done a little damage in there. My cell phone buzzed on my night stand and I just let it ring. I did not have the energy to answer it and I did not care who ringed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees and leaned against the wall.

I hear someone open the door and closed it silently again.

"Bella, why are you home this early?" Charlie asked as he entered my room. His foot steps halted mid way over to me.

"You've been crying" he stated, and I used my sleeve to wipe the remaining tears away.

"How could you tell?" I sniffed indifferently. I had never seen anyone cry, I had only heard them crying, but yet I was not making any sound of crying. What gave me away?

"Your eyes are red and puffy" he said awkwardly. Stupid eyes, I thought. His cell phone buzzed and he muttered something incoherent before answering.

"Chief Swan" he said in his rough voice.

"Yes, I'll be there shortly" he said angrily, did they just tell him about me getting into a fight?

"You and I are going to talk after this" he said and left my room, leaving me here by myself.

I sat in the silence, thinking about my dark future. If I was to stay blind the rest of my life, what would I live for? I felt so pathetic in my current state, it made me sick. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep for a while.

I was awaken by a door slamming, hasting foot steps but they stopped outside my room. I sat up again, waiting for the verdict.

"You may enter" I said, preparing myself for being yelled at.

"Bells" he acknowledged and sat down next to me on the bed. Okay, he used my nickname as opposed to my full name, which he reserved for certain occasions; when he scolded me. Obviously he was not going to scold me, but my mind could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. I had a bad feeling about this, I clenched the blanket tightly.

"I talked to the principal about what happened. I'm not proud of you Bella, but I understand you" he started.

"We've also discussed your future" he said, I froze. They had and what about me and my feelings? I looked down, awaiting his continuation.

"You are being transferred" he said finally. I must have looked shocked, when he continued talking.

"It's for the best, Bells" he sighed.

"Where am I going?" I asked with a voice void of emotion. I had nothing left.

"You're going to Washington State School for the Blind" he said and hugged me tightly. Where was that? Would I be able to visit Charlie, Alice and... Edward?

"It's almost a four hour drive" he said, as in two hours Edward-drive, I thought. I needed to see him soon. I had an internal break down. It was as if I had lost all ability to talk, breathe and think clearly. When Charlie released me and took my hand, I finally snapped as realisation dawned on me. I flinched away from him and his touch and threw myself on the bed again. He sighed and muttered a silent apology and left the room.

After some more crying I decided to find Charlie. I felt my way to the door and heard the television was on. I walked cautiously to my couch – the one I always used.

"I'm sorry Bells, but we think that it's for the best" he muttered. We? Who was the We?

"Who's the we?" I asked nervously.

"Renée, Phil, and I. Don't worry we got it all covered up – inclusive the tuition fees" he said and the sound of a cup touching the table filled my ears.

"That is unbelievable!" I yelled and got up on my feet. I was so angry and stunned, I was surprised I could even form a coherent sentence.

"You would rather send me to a school for several years, than to save money for an eye surgery?!" I asked angrily.

"Bells –" he started, but I silenced him with holding a hand up.

"It's enough, dad. Obviously you, Phil and Renée got it under control. Why even bother consulting ME in your planning MY future? Something is WRONG!" I was so close to crying again. There should be a limit on how much you could cry.

"Bells, please, hear me out –" he began again, only to be interrupted by me.

"No, dad. I moved over to you because Renée and Phil were bothered by my mere presence and now you are going to abandon me as well" I whispered, and earned a sigh from his side.

"What did I do to deserve this treatment? I did not ask to be blind..." I trailed of and sniffed. It was a lost cause and so was I.

"When do I start?" I asked finally, embracing my destiny.

"In two weeks" he said and his voice broke. I nodded and slowly made my way back to the room, shutting the door behind me as I entered. I sat against the door and buried my head in my arms and took a deep breath.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

The rain continued to fall and the smell of moist soil dominated the atmosphere. My current state of mind was just as jumbled as my future.

Suddenly my reverie was broken by a loud 'slop' from the muddy ground outside my window. I directed my attention to the intruder. The person sounded out of breath.

"Bella" he said my name in his sweetly velvet voice. A smile found its way on my face and here was my current cure.

"Edward" I acknowledged and smiled again.

He placed his hands on my cheek and pulled me in so he could place a wet kiss on my forehead. I sighed in content. I also took his face in my hands, drew soothing circles on his cheeks. Then my hands found their way to his hair. It was wet and clung to his face. Then I pulled his face in and kissed his wet cheek.

"Come in" I said and made room for him to enter.

"I'll just leave my boots out here and do you have a towel in the closet?" he asked while entering my room. I nodded and sat on my bed. He placed his backpack or something like that on the ground. Then he headed towards my closet and found a towel. Probably to dry his hair.

"So, I just watched Charlie drive away, so he won't be back for a while I guess" he said and sat in the rocking chair next to the window. I was probably too consumed in my tears to even notice his absence. Then again; why would he bother entering my room by the window instead of using the door?

"You didn't want to use the door, eh?" I asked teasingly. He laughed.

"Naah, I always wanted to climb through a window to see a beautiful girl. You know, like in the movies" he chuckled and I blushed.

"Not that I mind your company, but why are you here and what time is it?" I asked, making myself comfortable in my bed.

"I needed to talk to you and it's almost 8'oclock in the evening" he said nonchalantly. I rested my chin on my hands as I lied on my stomach. I looked in his direction with an expectant look grazing my features.

"We were all summoned to a meeting in the principal's office. The girls are suspended and... I'm sorry, Bella" he sighed. I nodded darkly.

"When are you leaving?" he asked and sat down next to me on the bed.

"In two weeks" I replied sadly and shifted on the bed.

"I can't cry anymore, I've already spent the rest of my crying quotient" I whispered in the same sad mood. Edward sighed again and pulled me into an embrace. I rested against his strong and hard chest. I felt so oddly at home here. I snuggled closer and he held me closer by tightening his arms around me. I looked up in his direction and he rested his chin on my head.

"Don't get too used to this..." I mumbled and his chest vibrated on account of his chuckling.

"Well, we do have two weeks. Let's make the most out of it but we'll see..." he trailed off. I slowly looked up again. Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips touching mine. I was frozen, until he pulled away. I wanted to hammer HIS head through a brick wall.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate..." he mumbled and sighed again.

"Mr. Cullen was that for scientific purposes or something else?" I joked and pulled his face down to me, but our lips did not touch.

"Can you make me feel the tingling sensation again? I want more" I asked in a whisper, he complied and pulled me by my chin up to his face. I smiled before contact was made. We kissed again and it was so cliché but it really did feel as if time stood still, and everything that was logic was thrown out of the window.

We both pulled away at the same time. It felt so sweet and nice, there was no way denying that.

Suddenly Edward got up and left my side. I immediately felt cold and abandoned again, but I could hear him messing with a zipper, probably his backpack and then he sat next to me on the bed again. He strummed his acoustic guitar. I smiled at the sound.

"If you don't mind, I want to sing something to you" he said and awaited my response. I nodded and smiled the best I could.

He cleared his throat and began strumming a bit.

"Darkness finds I listen  
To every little thing she has to say  
And when I'm all but found it's  
Darkness that will lead my way

And all she ever asks me to do is  
Stay awake to see a picture perfect  
Moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's playing with the sun  
He always makes it hard for her to see me

One day me and darkness will run away and sun will see  
He should have let me take her in the first place and

Stay awake to see the picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine"

His voice felt so pained, suffering and yet he sounded content. How that was possible all at once was beyond me, but I let myself get lost in his song.

"All I ever wanted was for me and the moon to shine  
And make the darkness  
Stay awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know that she  
Stays awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine..."

He sighed the last word. I could feel tiny tears prickling in the corner of my eyes.

(EPOV)

As I poured my heart out in the song, I looked attentively at her face. She was so beautiful when she lied there, listening to me. A smile would find its way to her lips, brightening up her lovely face, every now and then. Kissing her plumb lips truthfully was my personal heaven on earth. I could quickly grow addicted to her beautifully wonderful lips.

I placed the guitar on the floor, leaning against the wall. I gathered her in my arms, where she fitted so perfectly. One day, I would play the piano for her. I could see it for me; her sitting in my lap, my hands guiding her small and fragile hands. I intended on making the most out of it these two weeks. I would figure something out after our brief two weeks.

We lied in the bed in each other's arms. I would some times sneak a kiss on her forehead to see the exquisite blush spreading on her, normally, pale cheeks.

"Will you think of me, when I'm gone?" she whispered sadly. What kind of question was that?

"Bella, I've been thinking about since I saw you with Alice in the airport" I said truthfully and took her hand in mine. She still had that blush on her cheeks. She seemed content with my answer as she laid her head on my chest. I stroked her beautiful brown hair.

"Can you stay tonight?" she asked, and I wished I could, but I could not.

"Sorry, but I'll stay another night... I would have loved to" I said sincerely and kissed her forehead again.

"Besides, I think that Charlie wants to talk to you again tonight" I continued, pensively.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind" she sighed and snuggled closer.

"I better go now, Charlie is back" I said as I heard the sound of a car door closing. She nodded sadly but I pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lip, which she did not see coming – Oh, no pun intended though.

"Bye Edward" she said as she sat up after I left the bed. I gazed at her longingly as I headed for the window.

"Bye... Love" I added as I left the house.

I gazed up towards the sky and saw a beautiful moon. Exactly like in the song, which I sang for her. I pulled out my guitar again; adjusting the strap and strummed again, while whispering;

"Stay awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know that she  
Stays awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine..."

I had no problem singing the song, I was in love.

**AN:**

**Wasn't that sweet and fluffy? :p**

**Hope you liked it and please review and leave some feedback!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Hey everybody, here's another update, you guys made me so happy with your reviews! I can't believe I went from 1 review per chapter to 15 reviews for last chapter. You really made me smile! I have my final English exam tomorrow and I'm SO nervous! I'm graduating high school and getting a special Danish cap :D**

**Back to the fic though.**

**Although there was something that bugged me. I understand if it's not everybody who likes this fic and I appreciate the fact that you took time to write that review. But then again, I saw it as a waste of time; you left an unsigned review, you didn't tell me why it "sucked big tyme". You have to explain why it sucked, before I can do anything about it. You can't expect me to take it seriously. But I appreciate your honesty.**

**Again, thanks to Flora73 and ao88 for returning :)**

**Thanks to DazzlingTopaz1901 for letting me use her awesome word: ****fluffilisious!  
I appreciate every review you all send my way! **

**Also, I'm open for requests for songs for the upcoming chapters. So if there's a song you really want to see here, tell me and I'll somehow integrate them into the fic :)**

**Chapter 9**

(EPOV)

I woke up the following day with a big smile on my face. I brought my hand to my lips, touched them, I just had to, to see if the tingling sensation still was there. I certainly hope that it was not just a dream, although it seemed too good to be true. I stretched and yawned loudly, I had come home late last night after my trip to Bella. I had two weeks left with her, and I was going to shower her with one song each night. Call me a lovesick puppy, but I thought she deserved it. I wondered what I should sing tonight. I liked the way her face changed when the different words left my mouth. She was a wonderful human-being. My daze was interrupted by the evil pixie, also known as Alice, who knocked furiously on the door. She entered after three knocks to find me shirtless in my bed with my arms behind my head.

"Do you mind put some clothes on?" Alice asked shocked and jumped, facing the opposite direction.

"My room" I said nonchalantly. She slowly turned with an expression of annoyance. She immediately turned back again, and started talking to me, but she was still facing the door.

"Mom says that breakfast is ready and I'M driving today" she said with hands on her hips. She left as I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I slowly got up and ran my hand through my hair. I threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. After deeming my look presentable, I went downstairs to join my family for breakfast. Carlisle was still sleeping though. He got home late due to an extra unforeseen shift.

"School's going to be quiet without Jessica and her posse" Alice pointed out while poking her scrambled eggs. I cut out a loaf of bread for all of us, thinking about it. She was right; the airheads were gone for now. But so was Bella, I thought sadly as I handed everybody a slice of bread.

"I'm going to miss Bella though" Alice said sadly. She still poked her eggs, she could not eat. I knew exactly how she felt, but she did not know how I felt, and how I felt about Bella. I was not even sure about it myself. Was this love? I mean I have got all the symptoms of a guy in love, I fit all of the criteria according to the textbooks, but was this really love? Love was confusing, but I was sure that I would figure it out. Two weeks to win her over and two weeks of love songs, declaring my love for her. Sounds so fluffilisious, I know that is not a real word, but I had heard a girl say it every now and then randomly. It sounded catchy, so it somehow ended up in my vocabulary.

I could not wait to see Bella again tonight. At least I had something to look forward to every day. What would happen after the two weeks... I had no idea and there was nothing I could do about it. I hoped that things would work out for us. If Bella wanted to be with me, that is. I had forgotten all about that. Maybe Bella did not like me the way I liked her. How could she? She does not even know what I look like. She was already difficult for me to read and she was blind too. That was not a good combination in terms of relationships, but if it were meant to be; it was meant to be.

I finished munching my breakfast and prepared myself for enduring a SLOW car ride with Alice. I did not see why, we could not use MY car. Alice did not feel like she used her car often enough. I complied reluctant, but she was my sister. After all she was the one who introduced me to Bella.

The car ride took so long, I drifted off to my own dream world. What if Bella finally got the ability to see again, but she would not like the person I was. I really did not know how Bella would react when she saw me for the first time. She was probably expecting someone handsome and sexy. Even though girls at school found me attractive, but they were probably saying that to get into my pants. Alice woke me up, roughly pulling me out of my reverie.

"I think we should take Bella out shopping" she suggested while keeping her eyes on the road. Shopping with Alice would definitely be an experience to remember, whether for good things or bad things. I chuckled at the sight of Bella exiting a dressing room with Alice, awaiting my opinion. Everything would probably suit Bella. She was petite and I would love to see her in a dress. I nodded at her suggestion. Bella would probably like that.

"How about after school? I could really use a shopping spree soon!" she yelled, enthusiasm burning in her eyes.

"Alice... Jasper, Emmett and I have a jam session after school. It'll have to wait. Let's do it Friday instead" I suggested.

"Hmm... Okay. Would you mind if I came along?" she asked imploringly. I knew that she wanted to see Jasper. I was not much for it, but since I knew how it felt to be away from the person you liked, I let her tag along. I nodded again, muttering something under my breath. She squealed and threw her arms in the air.

"ALICE! EYES ON THE ROAD!" I yelled as I grabbed the steering wheel. Realisation dawned upon her as she hastily took the steering wheel again. I sighed in relief and leaned against my side of the car. I was NOT ready to die yet.

I spent the rest of the trip clinging to my door handle for my life. I had never been so scared before. I got out as soon as we parked in the lot. I was almost tempted to get down on my knees and kiss the ground, but the muddy asphalt made me change my mind.

Alice's prediction was correct; it was awfully quiet in the hallways. I could get used to it, but why bother? They would be back after ten days. I groaned inwardly and walked to my locker. I got to my locker and looked at the locker next to mine; which was Bella's. I knew her combination and opened hers. She had a couple of papers in there, which I took out. I held up against my nose and inhaled her sweet scent. I also noticed a couple of letters in there. They probably slipped them through the creaks. I knew that it was wrong of me to read them, but Bella would not be able to see that. I slipped the letters into my backpack. I would read them later. The bell rang, and I headed towards English.

With Bella gone, so was my source of entertainment. We were reading Harper Lee's "To Kill a Mockingbird" and I liked that book. Bella would probably have liked it as well, if she had her full-functional vision. She was an intelligent and intellectual lady and she possessed all the qualities I liked in a woman. But I feared that she would change if she did get a surgery. I played with my pencil, being completely occupied until the teacher stood right before me, I was caught red-handed.

"Mr. Cullen, would you please tell us your opinion of the narrative tone in the book?" he asked threateningly.

"I think that it is childish, but has a hint of innocence in it. Since Scout is a child, and it's her point of view, we watch the scenery unfold from her eyes" I rambled off, which was an acceptable answer to please the teacher. He left my table and went back to the blackboard.

The rest of the day went by in a daze and I was ready for our three-times-a-weekly jam session. But what I mostly looked forward to, was my nightly visit at Bella's.

(BPOV)

Stop smiling was not an option. And I did not want to stop smiling. The song yesterday really made my day. His soft velvet voice really overwhelmed me and the world around us ceased to exist. His smell still lingered in the air and I could smell him on my pillow. I suddenly got thirsty and went out to the kitchen to get some water. Then I heard somebody knocking on the door. I was startled; nobody I knew had told me that they would come over. I hurried into my room again and closed the door after me. I found my bed and lied there again. My cell phone rang on my nightstand. I answered it.

"Bella? Can I come in?" it was Jake. I sighed in relief. At least it was not some serial killer. I went out to the door again and opened it. I smiled and moved to the side, so he could enter.

"Charlie asked me to come and check up on you" he said and gave me a tight hug, which I returned.

"So, you didn't come on your own?" I said, feigning hurt. He truthfully sounded sorry after seeing my reaction.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!" he said and gripped my shoulders. I laughed and we moved to the living room. I sat in my chaise-long while Jake sat in the sofa.

"So, what do you think about Forks?" he asked awkwardly.

"Don't know, haven't seen much of it" I joked. Again, he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry" he muttered. I got up and went over to him.

"What's wrong Jake? You sound so... Uncomfortable" I asked worriedly. He took my hand and sighed.

"Everything was much easier when we were kids. I could throw mud balls after you, without you seeing it. But now I don't even dare do it, I can't even form a coherent sentence" he said nervously. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm still Bella" I said with a smile. He chuckled and could feel him nod.

"I'm going to take off now. Billy's going fishing..." he mumbled and got up. I got up as well to give him a goodbye hug.

(EPOV)

I still had some time to waste before our jam session so I pulled over at Jasper's garage. I sat in the driver's seat and pulled out the letters from Bella's locker. The first one was from... Mike Newton?! I opened the letter with fumbling hands. Whatever happened to the confident Edward, I did not know.

Hey Isabella!

If you ever need a tour guide, just gimme a call. Or talk to me in biology.

Mike N.

I closed the letter, silently laughing inwardly. Little did he know that Mike, I thought. Bella would probably never read that letter. I opened another letter. It was from Eric.

Hey Isabella,

My name is Eric and I am the eyes and the ears of this school. If you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on or a lunch date, I'm available!  
Eric

I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath. These guys were trying too hard. I would read the rest later, I thought as I saw Jasper and Emmett nearing my car. I got out of the car and went to retrieve my guitar from the backseat. Emmett patted me on the shoulder, nearly making me collapse to the ground. I swear I need to train my knees. We proceeded to Jasper's basement and I realised that I had forgotten something.

"EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN!" an all too familiar voice said as she neared the house. I totally forgot about Alice.

"How the heck did you get home without your car?" she asked furiously.

"I flew. No I walked, Alice. Sorry I forgot you" I said laughing. She hmph'ed and sat on a chair to hear us practise.

"How about we do something with All-American Rejects for our next gig?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"What song?" Jasper asked.

"Gives You Hell!!" he exclaimed happily. Jasper and Alice laughed, that was actually not a bad idea, I thought. I nodded my acceptance and he punched the air. Glad it wasn't me. We spent hours playing that song, to the point I grew tired of it.

"About missing someone, I certainly don't miss Jessica and her gang" Jasper said and laughed. Emmett roared with laughter.

"The silence was SO nice!" he said and went mad on the drums. You know the sound when somebody had told a joke and the drum sounds come. That was the sound he made.

"Emmett, that was so misplaced, but random and funny" Alice laughed.

"Alice it's late, let's go" I said and got up to leave. I nodded at the others and gave them each a man-hug. When Alice hugged Jasper, it seemed as if she did not want to let go. I rolled my eyes at them. I coughed, getting her attention and then we were off.

"I miss Bella" Alice said sadly as we went out to our cars. I couldn't help but agree with her. But then again, she didn't know about our nightly rendezvous. I went into my Volvo and Alice went into her Porsche. As usual, I came home first and Alice arrived half an hour later. I smirked when she entered the kitchen, looking furious. I still didn't know what song to play tonight and that was killing me. Alice threw a bag of cookies to me. I opened it and took one, while Alice returned with a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"I wish that Jasper could notice me..." she said silently as she took a spoon.

"You know... Jasper probably thinks the same" I winked. She blushed, maybe there was hope for the both of them.

"I'm going to hit the sacks now" she said and went to her room. I sat there in the silence, still pondering on what to play for her. My guitar was still in the car, so I figured I should just drive over to her and think of something on the way. That meant I would have to drive slowly. According to Washington State speed limit, that is. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. This had better not become a habit.

I reached Bella's house and Charlie was luckily still on duty. The lights were still on in her bedroom and I got out of the car to walk over to the window. I knocked on her window and she immediately got over to the window. I smiled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. She opened the window, smiling playfully.

"I'm the blind one here, but you still can't locate the door?" she laughed, which made me laugh as well.

"You know me, I prefer windows" I said and crawled through the window. She sat on her bed again and I sat in the rocking chair.

"How was your day?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Pretty much uneventful... Jake stopped by on Charlie's orders" she muttered. She didn't sound too enthusiastic about it. I growled, I definitely had to check this guy out sometime.

"Edward?" she whispered from the bed, where she lied on her elbows.

"Yes, love?" I asked and went over to her. I placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged me close to her. She snuggled into my chest and I stroked her back. This felt so right.

"Would you... sing to me again?" she asked as she tilted her head to look at me. Even though she couldn't see, her eyes still held a strong love in there. I nodded and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. I sighed at the feeling of her soft lips on mine. I had to pull away to get my guitar. I strummed and cleared my throat again.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth"

"And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

"And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"

"And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead"

"And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

"And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I`ll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older"  
"I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

"And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said."

"And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

The greatest fan of your life."

I loved the way she titled her head from side to side in the rhythm of the song. I sighed when I was done singing and I placed the guitar on the ground again. I went over to her to envelop her in a heartfelt embrace. She cried again and she reached out for my face and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you" she whispered and smiled a warm, loving smile. Even her gaze revealed the depths of her love for me. I felt so lucky. Her embrace was so warm, but I knew that I would have to leave soon. I had no idea of for how long Charlie would be gone, and I didn't want to risk anything that could jeopardize my time with Bella.

"I better go now Bella, but I'll be back again tomorrow" I promised her and kissed her on the lips again. I would never get enough of this beautiful woman. She looked sad, but I would make it up to her tomorrow. She got up as well and I crawled through the window and she leaned out of the window after I got out.

I turned to kiss her again, but it was a chaste kiss instead. I knew that if it got wilder, I wouldn't be able to come home early. She sighed longingly after me and when I reached my car I turned to send her an air kiss. I momentarily forgot that she couldn't see it, but she lifted her fist in a gesture that said that she had caught it.

"How?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I could feel it coming" she whispered and returned the favour. She closed the window and closed the curtains. I sighed again as I got in my car. I smiled goofily as I hit the road and drove away. Nothing could bring me down.

**AN:**

**Hoped you enjoyed it :)**

**You know I love reviews and make me happy and make me update faster!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Hello, sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm just tired of everything right now. I'll do my best though. Thanks to everybody who have reviewed and if you're wondering why my almost-daily-updates haven't been almost-daily, just check my profile, where I will keep you updating on when to expect the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

(EPOV)

The rest of the week went by a blur and it was finally Friday. I had promised Alice to ask Bella out for a shopping trip. Or... Alice made me promise that or she would torture me the remnants of my life. I manned up and called her Thursday night.

"Hello?" she answered with her gentle voice, or gentle to my ears. I almost forgot to answer her, as I got lost in my thoughts about her. It was quite easy though.

"Hello Bella, it's Edward" I said with all the calmness I could muster. In fact, I was shaking.

"Oh, Edward! Hey!" she sounded a bit flustered? What was she doing?

"I was wondering if... Okay, Alice wants you to go shopping with her tomorrow" I said, leaving no room for arguments. She seemed to comply with Alice's orders. I could hear her sigh in surrender.

"Guess I won't be able to get out of this" she laughed, a sound that I've missed for some time. I nodded to myself.

"Haha, sorry no. And I won't be able to join you in purgatory either. I have another jam session before our gig Saturday. It's just going to be you, Alice and Rosalie" I said regretfully.

"What?! No Edward, that's just cruel and unnecessary!" she yelled in the phone, fear evident in her voice.

"Don't worry! I'll make it up to you later! I still owe you a date" I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay, I'll remember that" she giggled.

"Great, I'll have to go now" I said and paced in my room. I looked on my watch, it said 8.30 pm, maybe I should stop by now and sing to her. But should I? Maybe she didn't like me being there, singing for her.

"Are you going to drop by later tonight?" she asked pleadingly. How could I deny her anything? I nodded, mostly to myself.

"Of course, if you want me to" I said and smiled warmly. I'd wish she was here with me, but I was sure that we would somehow end up together, I had no doubt.

I hung up and threw myself onto my bed and sighed. She made me so happy, I couldn't explain it. I had eleven days left, before she'd leave for the other school. The thought of losing her was so painful, and surreal. It was almost as if reality wouldn't be right without her presence and reality knew that, because it was a fact. I got my guitar, hoisted it on my back and went out to my car. Even my Volvo seemed incomplete without her, sitting right next to me and holding my hand. She would tighten her hand and I would squeeze it back. I thought about the last time where we were sitting here, so close to each other.

I drove my normal and regular speed, which faster than allowed. No surprise! I was aching to see her, even the speed limit couldn't hold me back. I checked the rear view mirror and saw my guitar shining, reflecting the lights from the lamp posts.

Charlie was still working on his shift, making it possible for me to play for her again tonight. I knocked on the window, again, and she opened it with her widest smile. How could she be so happy to be near me? She hadn't even seen me yet. She moved to give me space for me to climb through, but I had other plans in my head. I stopped her and took her hand.

"Come out with me, just in the garden" I said reassuringly. She held both her hands out, extended for me to help her out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her out. We sat on the grass and the cool Forks evening air wrapped its hold around us. I had my arm draped around her shoulder and I laid us down, so we were lying on the ground, looking up at the stars. My guitar was lying next to us as well and I felt complete again. It only took one Bella and one Edward to make a whole. I sighed and turned my face to whisper in her ears:

"The stars are beautiful tonight. You know it's quite difficult to describe them..." I trailed of, looking for a good description. It never came.

"Just try..." she whispered as she continued to gaze upwards, seeing nothing at all. I smiled sadly. I would love her to see them herself, with her own eyes. Right now I would have to be her eyes.

"Wikipedia says that A star is a massive, luminous ball of plasma that is held together by gravity. The nearest star to Earth is the Sun, which is the source of most of the energy on Earth. Other stars are visible in the night sky, when they are not outshone by the Sun" I said while looking at the only pair of stars, outshining everything else. Her eyes. I leaned in to kiss her lips and when we pulled away, she had the goofiest grin painted on her face.

"Am I a bad kisser, since you're wearing that grin?" I asked amused. She shook her head, giggling.

"It's just because... You speak as if you were from another time" she whispered and caressed my cheek in a soothingly, calm manner.

"Is that bad or a good thing?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head again, closing her eyes.

"I like it" she said and opened her warm eyes again.

I sat up and got my guitar again.

"I want to sing a song called When the Stars Go Blue..." I said and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, like the one from One Tree Hill? With Haley and Chris Keller?" she asked curiously, but her eyes held recognition.

"How does that version sound like?"I asked, also curiously.

She also sat up, hugging her knees.

"Play the intro" she said and looked at me again.

"Dancing where the stars go blue" she sang and I smiled happily. My girl had a good taste in music as well.

"Let's start over. You start" I said and strummed the guitar, before beginning again.

"Dancing where the stars go blue  
Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown" she sighed and turned her face upwards. Whereafter I took over.

"Dancing out on seventh street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little marionette  
Are you happy now, yeah"

I looked at her and she smiled as I continued to sing, solo.

"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue"

I stopped and she whispered a silent "ooo"

"Laughing with your pretty mouth" I sang and she echoed.  
laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby, yeah – We sang in unison and rocked back and forth to the music. She was so beautiful in the light of the stars.

"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, yeah yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeah yeah  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when the stars go blue"

I had so much fun. I kissed her forehead and held her closer to me. She was so precious to me and I couldn't imagine losing her. Ever. However, I would lose her to the evil being, also known as Alice Cullen.

**AN:  
Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback :)**

**Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**Hello, sorry it took so long. I've been exhausted these last couple of days. But I decided to write another chapter instead of sleeping. I couldn't find it in my heart to keep you waiting (I know you hate my cliffies ao88). I'm leaving for Germany soon, and the apartment I've rented doesn't have internet, so I will have to ask to borrow from somebody. Haha can't wait to see how badly things can end up. I will be writing chapters while I'm gone nonetheless and probably squeeze a couple of updates in between my travels. I'm home for a couple of hours before I head to the airport for Italy. You can always check my profile for expected updates and my situation.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews people! I love that you like what I'm writing and I also like that you are giving me pointers and corrections :)**

**As usual, thanks for ao88 for returning and special shoutouts for AnEverFixedMark and mno44 for making me smile big time and making me want to update.**

**Chapter 11**

(BPOV)

Sand, a rough and cutting sensation from the sole of my feet filled my mind and my already darkened vision. It burned and I wanted to get away from the burn. I moved my feet away from the stinging feeling, but the burn didn't cease. I wanted to scream so badly, it was like walking on fire and all I could think was; when would the pain fade away? Or, would it ever fade away? I cursed myself for being unable to define the darkness, was it even possible to define darkness? Would it be like searching for the truth and find sense in nonsense? Or would it just be like my case? Doomed to walk in darkness forever and to rely on the people who could "see"? But then again; exactly how much could they see? There were so many ways to be blind, yet I had to be physically blind. I often heard about the blindness, also often referred to as ignorance. Failure to open their eyes and open themselves up for the outside world and its inhabitants, denial – closing their eyes, claiming that truth is untruth and the other way around. Justice – Lady Justice was blindfolded when she was to judge. She was the blind justice and the blind impartiality.

Then there was love.

Alfred Tennyson once wrote:  
"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all"and the essence of the quote is the one emotion, which has been discussed for so many years - from Shakespeare to the hopeless romantics of the present, dreaming of the one whom will give them their fairy tale ending. Love is everything and is a dear vital part of us, equivalent to the blood flowing in our veins. But what is love? All we know is that love is an emotion that leaves us all mystified and has had more plays, songs, and stories written about it than anything else. Although love can be the source of happiness, it can also tear and rip us apart, make us act irrationally but at the same time give us a certain satisfaction that is hard to find in other places. Love brings tears to our eyes, both sorrow and happiness, yet love was blind.

I believe that the quote "Love is Blind" was one of Shakespeare's favourite lines. I would definitely have Edward read some Shakespeare for me, one day.

These last few days have been amazing, and each day he had surprised me with his choice of songs. His singing voice still made my body shiver and I would still drift off to my own world, only dominated by his song. Nothing had changed, I was still the same Bella however, I was in love. Still early to say that, I know, but this was Edward and I... It wasn't just some two random people. Things would be difficult when I would leave for the other school. He had promised me that he would visit me every night and sing to me. Each night I fell even more in love with him, each night he bared and exposed his soul to me. 'Picture Perfect' really made tears well up in my eyes and paradoxically I could see for the very first time. Not in the sense, that my spell of blindness suddenly listed and I could see-ish thing or God bared himself to me. No, I could see and feel the love that radiated from his very core. I owed everything to Edward.

My reverie was broken by Alice's shriek.

"Bella! Are you ready for our shopping trip?! Rose is also here and ready, the only missing person here is you!" she said as she bounced on my bed. I opened my eyes in shock, only to find out that I was still blind. How depressing to wake up to the same darkness every morning. Or in this case: day. Alice and Rose had just gotten off for the weekend and they wanted to take me to the mall. Hurray, I thought. Alice's bouncing brought me back to reality and I sighed in frustration. I would probably get seasick soon because of her bouncing.

"Alice please stop before I throw up" I muttered as I crawled out of my bed. I headed towards my bathroom, only to be stopped by Rosalie on my way. She grabbed my arm and yanked me back to my bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, mildly scolding.

"To the bathroom to brush my teeth?" I asked suspiciously. Somebody told me that it was perfectly normal to brush your teeth and hair before leaving the house. I quirked my eyebrow and hoped to be released soon. I could only hear her sigh and Alice still hadn't stopped jumping on my bed.

"This bed is good for jumping" she laughed as she got down again, and the bed ceased its sea-like movements. I could hear her rapid footsteps exit the room. Where did all this energy come from?

"Where did she go?" I asked Rose.

"Out to her purse to get the supplies" she answered shortly. Yay for Rosalie for being into the details kind of person.

"Supplies as in..?" I asked inquiringly.

"The usual Alice has in her purse; makeup, iron curler – Don't ask me why and tweezers" she said as if all the things she had previously mentioned was normally found in a girl's purse. Wait a minute, hold on! Tweezers? That would probably hurt and I didn't like the sound of the word, never had. I guess that my frightened reaction amused Rosalie, since she emitted a giggle.

Alice quickly returned again and yanked me out to the bathroom. Why wouldn't they just let me go to the bathroom myself? Instead of having her painfully yanking me away, I could have peacefully walked myself. I growled out in frustration only to earn another giggle.

"Why couldn't you just have let me go to the bathroom myself?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because, God forbid, you could actually ruin all the plans I have for you, in terms of makeovers and such" she said in an almost-gasp.

"How could I ruin your plans?" I asked again, clearly NOT happy with this situation. Come on, it was just a mall and I couldn't be that bad.

I let Alice work her wonder and magic on me. I would probably get a treat for being so cooperative. Oh god, I sounded like a pet. My throat felt awfully dry as well, so I retrieved my bottle of water

"You know... Edward has been acting quite strange, lately" Alice gossiped while chewing on a gum. I almost choked on the sound of Edward's name.

"Strange? How" I asked in my raspy voice and cleared my throat multiple times.

"Strange as in; sneaking out every night, can't get up in the morning and he writes sappy music on his piano and he's also awfully happy. Not that I mind his happiness, but it is so weird and it's starting to freak me out" she said worriedly. I also feigned worry and continued the conversation.

"Oh, really? What would he be doing in the middle of the night?" I asked as she curled my hair. I took a moment to move my hand behind my back to feel the curls. I played with them and liked the feeling of them, bouncing.

"You're almost done!" she exclaimed happily and I sighed in relief as well. I would soon be able to wriggle myself free from the bathroom of hell. Rosalie entered the bathroom to apply some makeup to my face, and I instantly began to feel awkward.

"Please, don't overdo it" I half-begged and half-threatened. She complied and I was released from their grip of terror. Alice had given me a set of clothes for me to change into. If only I was able to see and I could be less dependent. And I would be able to see Edward, whom had captured my heart.

"Okay, we're finished, let's head out to my car" Alice said as she cleaned up and took my by the hand. She led me to the car and sat me in the passenger-seat next to her. Rosalie loved sitting in the back.

"So, how was school?" I asked curiously and broke the silence for a bit.

"Quite boring, now that you're gone and so is Jessica and her posse" Alice said as-a-matter-of-factly and began to drive. My mind instantly turned to the memory of me being beaten up. I had forgotten all about their punishment and I snickered. Served her right for attacking me for no reason at all, or could it be that she was interested in Edward as well? I couldn't have that...

"So I was planning on us stopping at Victoria's secret, we can easily spend hours there, get some coffee and then shop some more. Then we could head out for the opening of this new club here in Port Angeles" Rosalie said mechanically, almost as if she was reading up from her agenda. And the last suggestion piqued my interest. Clubbing? I was still a minor – a junior in high school. There was no way they would let me inside.

Suddenly the car stopped and Alice parked. I opened the car door and I was immediately surrounded with Rosalie and Alice by my sides. They slipped their arms around my elbows and led me across the lot to the mall. Again, I feared for my own future and well-being and I had every reason and right to do so.

The second we entered, I could hear music everywhere and people talking, their footsteps and it felt like a totally different world.

"Victoria's" Rosalie said and dragged Alice and I with her. The sound of female voices dominated the store, so I guessed that this store held the interest of women.

"What does this store sell?" I asked Alice as we walked around in the store.

"Lingerie" she said and held up a bra for me to feel. The material was soft and I could feel the laces. It was probably good quality as well, since I heard people complain over the price.

"Okay, so I have two piles" Rosalie said, exhausted as she neared Alice and I.

"Two piles?" I asked, half curious and half frightened. I had a bad feeling and a feeling that one of the piles were meant for me, whatever the piles contained.

"Yup, bras and such" she said as Alice pushed me into the dressing rooms. Rosalie entered as well to help me.

"Strip" Rosalie ordered and I had to comply – I wasn't ready to die yet. I undressed and Rosalie helped me dress again. She tried several bras on me and she either let out a sound of approval or disapproval. I felt like we spent several hours in there and my stomach practically yelled "HUNGER" in the dressing room.

"So I got this blue-laced bra and the colour fits you like... REALLY NICE" she said in lack of a fitting adjectives and nouns.

I tried it on and I felt oddly comfortable wearing them. I actually bought them for myself and after that we headed off for some coffee. We sat in a coffee shop and talked for hours. It felt nice to have somebody to talk to other than Renee and Charlie. I finally felt at ease with Alice and Rosalie and we felt like a family.

I sipped my coffee and I liked the taste of it. It was creamy and had such a rich taste. I would quickly grow addicted to it.

"So this new club opens tonight" Rosalie and went on. Apparently, Rosalie's friend's big sister was a bartender there and could sneak friends in as well. Rosalie intended on getting us in too. Why did this idea smell of disaster?

"I don't know" I mumbled as I sipped on my coffee again. It was my excuse not to talk that much.

"Is it Charlie?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"He probably won't mind, since it's the end of the week and just tell him that you're staying at my place" she suggested. I nodded in consent. I couldn't find any way out of this anyway so why postpone the suffering. I mean, how bad could it possibly end up?

Rosalie and Alice were looking for the ultimate party dresses and I sat in a chair and waited for them to reappear by my sides, to drag me into the torture devices also known as the dressing rooms. No mercy.

I ended up in a pretty tight strapless dress and I felt so uncomfortable in it. I felt totally outside the boundaries of my comfort zone, but they deemed me party-ready. I got into the car with a rapid pounding heart and again; I feared for myself. Alice drove by Rosalie's directions and we were soon on a free way. If I was religious, I would have prayed, but I wasn't yet I folded my hands and gazed upwards as if I was looking for some moral support from above. Nothing came though, and Alice soon stopped and parked the car. They helped me out and I could hear the music booming everywhere. I wasn't a big fan of techno and dance/trance music.

Lady Gaga wasn't exactly my cup of tea as Debussy and Chopin were, but it was acceptable. I had trouble moving in my tight dress and I cursed Rosalie and Alice under my breath. This was painful and totally unnecessary.

"There's a line, but Cattie just told me to walk straight to the guard" Rosalie said as she led us forward. I could hear people complaining behind us, though some of them sounded drunk and slurry. How could I NOT fear for my well-being? He actually let us in and he didn't even ask for our IDs which surprised my immensely. How and why did Rosalie have this kind of connection? She knew the right people. Soon I was led to the dance floor and we danced. I was actually enjoying myself, but then I remembered that Edward would visit me later tonight and I wouldn't be home.

"Let's get some drinks" Rosalie said casually, as if she had done this before many times. I quirked an eyebrow; drinks, as in alcoholic beverage? Was she completely out of her mind? I had no choice but to follow them to the bar and Rosalie asked for three 'Sex on the Beach's. I held my glass with a frustrated look and held it up to my nose to smell it. I could hear Alice and Rosalie quickly gulp them down. I refused to do so. But they were soon encouraging me to drink it, I nodded and I was about to hold it up to my lips until a firm hand gripped my hand, restraining me from my drink.

"Excuse me miss, aren't you too young to drink, let alone be here?" a manly voice asked. Damn, I got caught. He hand cuffed me and pulled me, Alice and Rosalie to his car.

"Cop" Alice muttered and I finally understood it. Three minors caught in drinking in a club for adults. Nice Bella! Remember when I asked myself: how bad could it possibly end up? This bad! I thought as I found myself in a cell in Port Angeles.

"We really screwed up badly" I heard Alice mutter from her cell next to mine.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Now, leave a review and make me happy, so I will update and make you happy as well! :) **

**I'm leaving Sunday at 2 a.m. but I'll be quite busy from Friday, so I'll try to update Thursday before I leave. If not, this will probably be the last update for a while, if I don't manage to find a computer with internet in Allgäu :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:**

**Sorry, couldn't just leave you hanging there!**

**Thanks for the great reviews!! I love you all! And! I recently posted a new story called Between Star Crossed Lovers and the Fallen. Check it out and tell me if it has potential!**

**Shoutouts for ao88 and IheartTL!**

**I know you love my cliffies ao88 ;)**

**In case I don't update tomorrow, happy birthday IheartTL and consider this your present ;)**

**If I don't update tomorrow, see you soon!**

**Chapter 12**

(EPOV)

Friday was hectic and I had no idea of what to do this night. I found myself in my music room. Sitting here, pondering on what to do next. I looked on my watch and it said 4 p.m. and I was wondering what Bella would be doing now. Oh, wait. Alice wanted to go shopping with her and Rosalie. I guess I should let Bella have her fun with my sister. I wouldn't keep her to myself, that would be too selfish of me. I sat on my piano bench and faced my baby grand. They were probably having fun at the mall though I couldn't imagine Bella as the biggest shopaholic, and I couldn't help but to smile at the thought. I went upstairs to my room to read a bit. I haven't had the time to read, since school started.

My bookshelf was filled with all time classics and I thought that I needed to read something new. I sneaked into Alice's room and found a VERY pink book indeed.

"A Year in High Heels" I read out load. I snickered at the pink cover and when I opened the book to flip the pages, my vision was filled with girlish stuff. Argh, I'd better close the book before I get Alice-infected. I carefully slipped the book back in its place and I reminded myself to wash my hands before going back to my room. Heck, I'll even shower after leaving this room. I left the room and dashed towards my bathroom, but stopped dead outside my room, since it was connected to my bathroom. Quite a big dilemma I had here! I just promised myself that I wouldn't enter my room before washing myself. Okay, this was ridiculous.

I got a new set of clothes and turned the water on. I enjoyed the warm water running down my chest and I washed my hair. It had to look nice, it was my trademark. I used my new shampoo, I liked it. I hoped they were home soon, or maybe Bella was home. Who knows? It wouldn't hurt to check out. I got out of the shower and put on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

I grabbed an apple before leaving the kitchen, got my car keys and headed out for my car. The radio played Enrique featuring Ciara's Taking Back my Love. It was quite catchy, I thought as I pulled out of the drive way. After driving for 5 minutes my cell phone buzzed. It was from Alice.

"Port Angeles jail, need ass" it said. JAIL?! What were they doing there? Soon Jasper called and I quickly answered the call.

"Yo man, get over at my place a.s.a.p" he said and I agreed and hung up, turning and driving to Jasper's place. I sped up and hurried to his place. I got out and barged in immediately. He also had his cell phone in his hand, texting probably Alice. He gave me an exasperated look.

"Need ass?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Assistance" I answered shortly and moved away from the door before Emmett could knock me out. He also barged in looking out of breath.

"I'm here 'pant' now... what 'pant' do you need?" he asked while having the kitchen table support his large frame.

"Our girls are in trouble" Jasper answered and sighed. Our girls?

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Check your cell" Jasper said annoyed.

"Need ass? Why would she need ass? I mean, Rosalie is with her and she has one fine –" he started but I interrupted him. I didn't need any details on Rosalie's derriere.

"Assistance" I repeated.

"Should we head to Port Angeles to get them?" Emmett suggested and I nodded.

"Let's go in your jeep" Jasper said and we all headed out to his jeep.

(BPOV)

It sucked big time in here and I just wanted to get out.

"Come on, can't you be nicer to us? I'm blind, can't you cut us some slacks?" I asked desperately. I could hear the sheriff near my cell and he opened it.

"Are you seriously blind?" he asked and asked me to prove it to him. I got out and walked forward, expecting to walk in to the wall. I kept walking, but the wall never came.

"Bella, you just walked through the door" Rosalie mumbled.

"What?!" I asked as I returned to the room.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, expecting me to answer.

"Four?" I asked and Rosalie and Alice sighed behind me.

"Yes, that is correct" he answered.

I could feel the anger boiling in my blood. I was so angry and frustrated that I pulled at my hair.

"No seriously, I'm blind!" I yelled.

"But how could you tell how many fingers I held up?" he retorted.

"It was a wild guess!" I yelled.

"Don't lie!" he yelled back.

"I was telling the truth!" I screamed in exasperation.

"If you were telling me the truth, you wouldn't have told me how many fingers!" he screamed back.

"Unless, of course, she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if she told it to you" Rosalie said from her cell.

"Oh my god! This is SO Pirates of the Caribbean!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie gasped and laughed. Then Rosalie and Alice broke into a fit of laughter as they cited the lines from the movie.

Rosalie started out, saying:" What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" and Alice continued;

"Yeah, and no lies" she said while trying to hold back the laughter. There was a mock-pause and I rolled my eyes and wanted to smash my head into my much-needed brick wall.

"I said no lies" Alice said after a small pause.

"I think he's telling the truth" Rosalie continued while giggling. I sighed.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us" Alice mock-retorted.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" the sheriff finished, laughing and clapping his hands. GOD! Save me from this god-forsaken and humor-forsaken place, I thought.

"Oh, I love that movie!" he said and laughed. Was I the only sane person here?!

(EPOV)

I hated driving with Emmett, he was too slow for my own liking. It seemed like an eternity before we reached the police station in Port Angeles. I was wondering if Charlie knew of this incident. The three of us ran into the station to find our girls. We were met by an odd sight. The sheriff was speaking with Rosalie and Alice who were standing by the bars of their cells, while Bella sat with her back turned to us, sulking in her cell. Jasper, Emmett and I shot each other confused glances. Alice was the first to notice us.

"Jasper! Edward! Emmett!" she yelled and Bella turned around. I ran over to Bella's cell and reached through the bars to touch her face. However, I was stopped in my tracks, when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a revealing dress, that fit her very well, but I didn't like the fact that other boys were able to see her like this too. I felt somewhat possessive, even though I hadn't claimed her as mine yet.

"All right, I'm here" a gruffy voice said as the person announced his arrival.

"Dad!" Bella said happily as she recognised the voice. Chief Swan, I thought as I turned to face him.

He didn't look too pleased, I guessed on account of his facial expression.

"That's my daughter" he said to the sheriff. He looked perplexed at this newfound-information.

"Is she blind?" he asked scared.

"Yes" Charlie answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The next minutes went by with Charlie releasing the girls and he decided to drive us home. Jasper went with Emmett and Rosalie while I drove with Bella and Alice in the chief's car. The silence was awkward and annoying. I wanted to hug Bella so badly, but then again, I wasn't ready to get shot down yet. Bella sat in the passenger seat, while Alice and I sat in the back. During the ride, no words were exchanged at all and I wanted to jump out of the car to ease the tensions.

We finally reached our house and Charlie followed us to the door, but Bella still sat in the car, with her head held down. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen to her, especially with the chief of police as her father. Charlie knocked on the door and Esme answered.

"Hello, Charlie, how are you?" she asked friendly until she saw Alice and I.

"Mrs. Cullen, your daughter was caught in drinking and partying in a club for adults, whereas she is a minor" Charlie stated in an official tone. Esme sent Alice a disapproving look and Alice looked down on her feet.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, that won't happen again, I'll see to it" Esme said disappointedly. Alice looked ashamed. Charlie nodded at Esme and turned to leave. I went to the window, trying to catch a last glimpse of Bella. I loved the way the light from the lamp post illuminated her angelic face. She was so beautiful, I couldn't describe it. Was it totally impossible for her to love me, the way I loved her? I knew that we had only been hanging out for almost a week, but it felt so right. As soon as Charlie drove away, Bella turned her face in my direction and smiled a sad smile. It was as if we were sharing a special connection or bond.

When I entered the kitchen, Esme was talking to Alice about a punishment. I sat at the table looking quite smug. I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, mom, that was a onetime thing" she said, looking helpless under Esme's gaze.

"I'm sorry too honey, but we'll have to limit your shopping to once every two weeks" Esme sighed regretfully. Alice looked like someone who might cry. Once every two weeks seemed too cruel in Alice's case. Someone just cancelled Christmas for Alice and I was close to start dancing around. In my mind I pulled off a couple of Elvis moves, perhaps Johnny Bravo-esque?

I looked at my watch and thought that it was time to see Bella soon, but it was so late. I had another idea. I hurried down to my music room and sat by my piano. I trailed my fingers across the ivory keys. I knew exactly what to do. I just hoped that the acoustic in the room was good enough. Every time I pushed one of the keys down, it was as if I was making love to the piano.

I retrieved my cell phone and called her.

"Hello?" Bella answered. She seemed sad.

"Bella, love, sorry about today" I said regretfully.

"Why, Edward? Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault" she said reassuringly.

"I should have come with you, I'll make sure you won't have to endure a shopping trip alone with Alice again the next time" I said, making a promise.

"So there'll be a next time?" she asked hopefully and I couldn't help but to smile. She was such a beautiful creature, and what we had done to deserve her presence was still a conundrum to me. One I had no intentions on solving. My mystery.

"Are you busy?" I asked and she said no.

"Sit down" I said.

I played a few bars on the piano. Then I began playing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

I could hear her sigh many times and I was wondering if she liked it or hated it.

"I loved it Edward... Just as much as I love you" she whispered timidly. I smiled in pure happiness.

"I love you, Bella" I whispered back.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and take a look at my other story as well :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**Hello everybody! Sorry about the LONG wait. I recently got home from a nice vacation in Germany and Italy, which was nice. I had loads of problems with my computers, and my stories were on my big Acer, but something happened and it won't stay on for more than 2-3 minutes. I had to start over many times so yeah... Hope you enjoy it! AND! **

**Thanks for the many reviews! When I left for vacation, I had like 86 reviews. But when I got home I discovered that I had 110 reviews?!?! 24 reviews?! Omg! I so did not expect that. It really made me happy and I hope that you will continue reviewing. By the way, I changed the ratings. Hope you don't mind ;)**

**Thanks to ao88 and Flora73 for always reviewing and Keira Sawyer for a cute review :P**

**So this chapter is a bit shorter, but it's different! Read and review please :)**

**Chapter 13**

(BPOV)

Thank god it was weekend, these last week had been too much for me. My first and last day had been nothing short of a disaster. Let me make a quick summary on the recent events; I had left my home city Phoenix, to let Renee and Phil have their fun, to be with my dad Charlie, in the wettest city in the continental U.S. Life was peculiar, but at least it had led me to Edward. Did I tell you that I had gotten into a fight on my first school day? I had managed to cause an upheaval on my first day in school. I always knew that I was a danger magnet, but somehow my area of attraction had intensified in Forks, Washington.

I had promised Alice to go shopping with her, and where did I end up? Port Angeles Courthouse and Jail, and here I sat alone in my room, after a tough day. Edward had just called me and sang me a beautiful song. I swore, I couldn't help but cry. All his love clearly shone through his song, and somehow I had become the centre of his love. Why would he, a perfect gentleman, want a ordinary, but blind girl like me?

Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant that I had spent a week here in Forks. Oh, all the things that had happened. I'd never regret having met the Cullens. Wonderful people, they were and especially Edward. I lied in my bed, with my hands behind my head, thinking about what would happen when I'd be away from Edward. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I knew that dreams were about the subconscious Freud-thingies, but this was crazy. I heard Edward's voice throughout the dreams. It was like I was living in a mix of music and Edward was my DJ. Then these sorrowful tones emitted from nowhere and I felt like I was floating in nothingness. Then a powerful and overwhelming sensation took over. Was this what normal people called butterflies in the stomach? When your heart felt so light and you could do anything. Somehow this feeling gave you a sense of security and it made you feel like you had the will and strength to do anything, you set your mind on.

"Stay awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know that she  
Stays awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine..."

I had never seen the moon, and I was wondering why he would describe it as being picture perfect worthy. Then the last line of the song was set on repeat in my head. I was his?

I hadn't given much thought about that. I was too entranced by his smooth, heavenly voice and the promise of security in his soothing embrace. If only I could open my eyes. I must admit that there have been times, where I was close to crying my eyes out. Probably because of all the frustration that had been stored inside. Frustration over not being able to see him and my family. I tossed and turned in my bed while thinking, being semi-awake sucked. I reached over to my night stand and retrieved my iPod, in hope of finding a good song to lull me back to my state of sleep. I just hit play, waiting to hear what song it decided to offer me. Ah, I thought as the opening bars of Debussy's Clair de Lune filled my ears. Beautiful piece, if I must say so and I'd prefer the piano version anytime. I didn't need an orchestra to dazzle me. Simplicity was adequate. Or at least it was for me and before I knew it; Debussy and his magic fingers had trapped me in the dream land again, lulling me into a much-welcomed sleep.

Hours went by and I woke up with a sore back. I groaned as reality slowly sunk in. I rolled onto my side and stretched my aching body as I let out another groan. Finally I sighed as I relaxed my body onto my other side.

However, I wasn't alone in my bed. Something – or rather, someone groaned next to me and draped an arm around my waist. I slightly panicked and let out a high-pitched shriek and pushed it out of my bed. The thing – yes thing for a lack of words in my limited vocabulary – let out a deep grunt as it landed on the floor with a loud thud. The scenario might have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that I was blind and therefore couldn't see my intruder.

I got out of the bed as well and crawled to the door. If it was a rapist, surely my panties wouldn't be intact. I leaned against the door, trying to get my breath and called out.

"Who's there?" I asked, while trying not to sound frightened.

"It's me, Edward" a groan said from the other side of the room. I let out a sigh of relief as my brain processed the recent information. He still sounded a bit groggy as I crawled over to my bed again. I got up on the bed and searched for Edward on the floor. Had he been sleeping here tonight? I found his hand and hoisted him up onto the bed. He groaned again as the bed shifted under his weight.

"I'm so sorry! I panicked" I apologised as I made myself comfortable. I could feel him moving as the bed creaked out its protests due to his weight. His hands quickly found mine as he pulled closer to him and into a heartfelt embrace. I liked the way I just fitted in his arms, against his hard chest. He was fit and muscular, but Emmett was probably more muscular than Edward. Hugging Emmett was like hugging a brick-wall. Yesterday was almost like hell and now I was with Edward. Who was I to complain?

He sighed and rested his chin on my head, sniffing and taking in the scent of my hair. Nothing extraordinary, just adequate, just the way I liked it. He pulled away and placed his hands on my cheeks, bringing me closer to him. His breath washed my face and I cringed a bit. Morning breath, not the nicest thing in the world, I thought as I slowly pulled away.

"What?" he asked amused.

"Morning breath" I answered curtly and ruffled my hair. He chuckled and settled for a kiss on my nose tip. Which was totally fine with me.

"So... To what do I owe the pleasure of having you by my side, when waking up this morning?" I asked, trying to sound Edward-esque. He chuckled at my attempt and paused to think.

"I couldn't let you sleep alone after that... incident" he answered and the atmosphere in the room changed into a more serious one. One of my hands roamed the bed, looking for its mate – Edward's. It finally found its other half and I caressed his hand.

"I mean... You already sang me a song... You didn't have to go through all the trouble to sleep here. Not that I mind your company" I babbled off until one of his fingers silenced me.

"Bella, love, I love you and I've been waiting a long time for you to come by. I won't let anything happen to you. The incident yesterday was a slip up" he assured me and stroked my right cheek with one single finger. I sighed; he left no room for discussion whatsoever.

"By the way, how's Alice?" I asked, having totally forgotten her and how Esme would have reacted.

"Well... That's another story. She's not well after receiving her punishment" he answered in a lighter tone, almost smug.

"What punishment?" I asked, prepared to hear something like... Esme limiting her shopping trips to once a week. Haha, that would be devastating for Alice.

"Esme limited her shopping to once every two weeks" he said. My jaw dropped and I placed my mouth in front to cover it. Oh my god! Once every two weeks? That was like cancelling Christmas! I gasped several times when picturing a shopping-deprived Alice.

"Don't worry, love, there will be no permanent damages" he chuckled.

I playfully threw him a punch and he quickly stopped chuckling and muttered a silent 'ouch'.

"Don't worry, love, there'll be no permanent damages... Or at least I don't think so" I said and giggled.

"You know... I like it when you giggle like that" he said and moved his hands to my sides and started tickling me, which made me have a laugh-attack. Don't you know the feeling when you laugh so much, you can't control yourself or your next actions? Having Edward work his magic with his finger, I lost totally control and I snorted. Like a pig. Not the innocent little snort, but a big and rather loud one!

There was a sudden pause and silence between us, until Edward burst out laughing hysterically. I blushed and hid myself under my comforter. Edward, who was still having a laughing seizure tried to pry the comforter away from me, and I struggled to keep my composure, but to no avail. He finally pried it away from me, ruining my cover. Instead I tried covering my face with my hands.

"Oh, come on don't hide your gorgeous face from your boyfriend" he said and tried to pry my hands off.

"No, stop" I laughed again, but more a more subdued laughter. At last I gave up and let him win.

"There, that's more like it" he said and planted a long and wet kiss on my forehead. I let out a small giggle.

"So... today is Saturday, and I was thinking that you should get out of here and spend some quality time with me" Edward suggested and stroked my leg. Sure, why not? I did need to get out of here. I nodded and let him help me up.

"Wait... Can I choose your outfit?" he asked. What? Did I trust him enough?

"Okay..." I said, hesitating. I lied down again, waiting for him. I could hear him messing around in my closet and suddenly, two strong arms lifted my back up from the bed and he took off my t-shirt.

"Work with me here love, lift up your arms" he whispered.

I blushingly complied and he slowly lifted my t-shirt, taking it off. I liked the way his hands run up my sides as they clutched the hem. It was off, and I was left with a bra and my shorts, my usual sleeping attire. I unconsciously covered myself up again. He sighed and I looked down in shame. I had never been this exposed to anybody at all and worst of all, I wasn't able to see his reaction to my body. Did he find me unattractive? As I pondered, he placed his hands on my cheeks again and lifted up my face.

"Tell me what you are thinking, love" he said, firmly holding my face at this level.

"It just that... I feel so exposed" I whispered still covering myself up.

"Don't" he said in a strained voice. I removed my hands and found his hands.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"In theory" I whispered back.

The bed creaked again, signalising his movement. He leaned in and his sweet breath washed over me. He kissed the length of my neck and I moved my face away from him, offering him more space to kiss. I sighed at the wonderful sensations his kisses left on my now burning skin. His large hands snaked around my waist, holding me closer to him and the moment my breasts met his hard chest, I let out a silent moan. His mouth detached itself from my neck and latched onto my waiting lips. Screw morning breaths! His hands rubbed my back and my arms encircled his neck. I stroked the hair in the back of his head and he kissed my harder. All logic was thrown out of the window and locked away as my instincts and damn teenage hormones took over.

We lied back down on the bed with him on top, making it easy for me to wrap my leg over his lower body.

"You are beautiful" he whispered as he attacked my neck again.

But our passionate games were interrupted by a distant buzz in the background.

"Damn Alice" he muttered angrily.

"Don't answer it" I gasped.

We continued for a while until we decided to give up after one last angry buzz.

(EPOV)

I reluctantly let go of Bella and found my cell phone. Damn right, that was Alice, the pesky pixie.

"Ghastly moment you decided to give a call" I answered, quite annoyed.

"Guess who I almost ran into?" she asked in a flat tone.

"Who?" I asked in the same annoyed tone.

"Tanya Denali".

Shish Kebab...

**AN:**

**When I curse in front of my mom I say Shish Kebab :p Instead of saying "Oh shit" I say "Oh shi...sh kebab" :p Okay not fun at all, but yeah.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! You reviews encourage me to update faster! Also! You can also read my other story called "Between Star Crossed Lovers and the Fallen"**

**Love Anne!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello! Sorry about the lack of updates, everything had been hectic... I came home from Italy to discover the fact that my cousin had had an appendicitis attack and I rushed from the airport to the hospital. I had to watch him and take care of him, which resulted into the lack of updates. However, I will try to update more regularly. **

**Thanks for the many reviews! I totally didn't see that coming, but they provided me with words of encouragement and comfort when I had a hard time with my cousin in the hospital. **

**AnEverFixedMark – Sorry about the wait! Here's chapter 14 :D**

**Brokenfromthepast – That was a really nice review :) **

**Stewie Ransom – Yeah I know, NOT Tanya :D Yeah I had fun :) I think Stephenie created Tanya as a character to hate and loathe :p**

**Ao88 – My vacation was awesome! How about you? Yeah, priceless, better get your VISA or Mastercard out ;) **

**RG – Your reviews made me smile one of the goofiest grin in the century :D**

**Chapter 14**

(EPOV)

Why?! Why the fuck would she decide to show up now? Whenever the Denali-family decided show up, they always brought problems. It's not that I dislike them, but it's Tanya we're talking about. When we were kids we always hung out, and despite the age difference of 3 years between us, we always managed to connect. But since she went into the stage called puberty, she'd been… What should I say? I don't know, I just can't take her.

Lately she had been too clingy for my own liking, always wanting to kiss me or hug me in front of her friends. I mean EVERY TIME we go to Alaska for Thanksgiving she always drag me out to her friends, wanting to hold hands. Urgh!

Let me describe her to you: she was blonde, short, slim and too girlish for my own liking. To boys around her age, she would be attractive, but I only saw her as a... distant little sister. Okay let's say cousin instead. Have you ever watched TV shows where you have a totally nice guy and girl dating, and some family member tries to screw it all up, because they don't like the other person, but put on some angelic face and the other second the angel turns into the devil itself.

See, my friends, THIS IS TANYA DENALI. I fear for Bella's own well being with her around...

"Edward, are you still alive?" a distant voice called out to me. I looked around and noticed that I was still holding my phone to my ear and that – delicious Bella was still lying in her bed, slightly panting, only clad in a bra with her chest heaving up and down as she breathed. God, I was close to drooling, and Edward Cullen doesn't drool. I am... Edward. Fucking. Cullen! The only one who would have the right to drool, would be Alice when she would discover the joys of discounts.

"Yeah, I'm still here" I answered, in the same flat tone.

"Okay, but here's the thing... I almost ran her over when I was driving home, to ask for my one shopping spree today" she said and didn't sound sorry at all. She sounded more regretful over the fact that she DIDN'T run her over. Yeah, why didn't she?

"So the whole Denali-family is here in Forks?" I asked, slightly panicking. I would under no circumstances have Bella exposed towards Tanya and company.

"Looks like it kiddo" she answered flatly. I knew that she was secretly picturing Tanya running away in her high heels away from a maniac pixie in her Porsche.

"What are we going to do?! I can't stand having her around!" I whispered frantically.

"You better not be talking about me" Bella muttered in the background.

Dang! Totally forgot that I had a sexy girlfriend half-naked waiting behind me.

"I may be blind, but I'm perfectly capable of hearing" I could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Calm down Edward!" Alice said calmly.

"Me? I'm fine! I'M GREAT!"

"Okay, look, Esme already invited them over for dinner and you can bring Bella" she suggested. Okay, that sounded less intimidating.

"And – in case you might have forgotten, you have a gig tonight" she threw in casually. Ah, okay a gig.

SHISH KEBAB, how come I hadn't heard anything about that?!

"Alice, am I supposed to know this?"

"Well... I was kind of shaken after the prison incident that I'd forgotten everything... COME ON, Edward! You would have acted just like me if Esme limited my shopping!" she complained while trying to defend herself. The jury consisting of several Edwards found her guilty.

"Bu hao!" I muttered.

"Non capisco" she answered, "but I suggest that you drop everything you have in your hands and take care of the important things, such as the band and-" I didn't give her further chance to continue, as I followed her advice dropping the phone and proceeded pleasuring my Bella. I stalked over to her and cast a trail of butterfly kisses on her smooth and pale stomach. She sighed in pure bliss and content.

(BPOV)

Edward sounded so tense during the phone call with Alice. Who were the Denalis? And who was this person whom Edward couldn't stand? I had so many questions to ask, but his talented mouth made me forget everything. I pulled him closer to me and I was on the bottom again. This new-found confidence and urgency scared me a bit, but it felt nice that I was able to be so close to another human-being other than myself.

His lips soon landed on my own and all of a sudden, my heart had worked itself up to a stage of frenzy, making me gasp for air. His tongue prodded my closed lips and I had no idea how to react.

"Could you please open your mouth, Bella?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"Huh?" I asked and his tongue invaded my mouth. My tongue involuntarily, but timidly, snaked its way to his tongue. Testing the water, yes I thought as his tongue playfully poked mine. Well, it soon went from a game to a battle for who was the boss. I fought with all my might, but hey, who said I wouldn't play dirty? My hands went from caressing his neck to his sides, slowly making their way down. My hands were on either of his sides, and from there I tickled him as if there would be no tomorrow.

However, I didn't get the wished result.

"OUCH" he blurted out. Come on! Wuss! No way in hell could a round of tickles make him let out a cry of pain? I soon broke away worried that I might have done something wrong. But then again; who could blame me?

"What happened?"

"I beet ma tongue" he said, almost non-coherent which rendered me even more confused than before.

"You what?"

"TONGUE! Owie! Pain!" he said. Oh, well that made sense.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said, truly sorry.

"It's okay, love" he said and kissed me again. No tongue business this time though.

"I was wondering... Are you free tonight?" he asked. I shook my head and waited for him to continue.

"Some family friends are in town and Esme and Carlisle are having a big dinner. Would you like to join us?" he asked. Oh gosh, was he actually inviting me over to officially and formally meet his parents?

"Edward... That is so very sweet of you, but I don't..." I hesitated, there was no way I would fit in.

"Bella, they will love you! Just be yourself" he tried to convince me to go with him.

I sighed while throwing my hands up in surrender. This guy was going to be the death of me. I nodded.

"Great! Listen, love, I got to go now. Apparently we have a gig, but Alice chose not to tell us" he said apologising and kissed my forehead. I sent him a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you later" he said.

"I'll smell you later" I giggled. I could hear a faint sniffing from where he stood.

"Don't worry, you don't smell!" I laughed. He snorted in response and opened the bedroom door.

Wait... Didn't he usually use my window?

The sound of the turning of a doorknob filled my ears and so did the creak of the opening door.

"Edward, window!" I said urgently, but it was too late. Damn, Bella! So much for reflexes! I won't get three stars for reaction.

"Chief Swan" Edward gulped.

"Hello Edward" Charlie answered in a pleasant voice, followed by the snap of a riffle.

"I was just about to leave" Edward said nervously.

"Glad you finally were able to localise our front door" he chuckled.

Orh, dad – I grumbled to myself.

(TPOV)

Dull and boring Forks. That's where I was at the moment and from where I wanted to escape. If it wasn't for my Eddie I wouldn't have returned! I totally got a new wardrobe so I wouldn't look like a kid when I hung out with Eddie and his friends.

After a long drive from Alaska we arrived in front of the Cullen residence. Esme looked stunning as always as she waited outside, ready to greet us. I got slightly disappointed when I noticed that Eddie wasn't there. Not even Alice? Apparently I wasn't worth her time? Thanks for nothing... Wait! I can hear it! The sound of a silver Volvo nearing us! HAHA! I was right!

He pulled in close to our car and I liked his appearance. Ruffled morning hair, casual outfit and sunglasses – he was a hottie. I could totally see Eddie and I married, loads of children and puppies. House with white picket fences, I would be a business woman and he... whatever he wanted as long as he could make money! I mean, someone would have to pay for all my travelling! I'm a small girl with big dreams! I could dress up like her in... What was the name of the movie again? Legally Blonde! Maybe I should apply for Harvard Law? That would like totally make an impression to Eddie!

(EPOV)

It took me some time to muster up the strength to leave my car, but I went out nonetheless, ready to enter the lion's den.

"EDDIE!" she yelled as she ran over to me. God, I hated that nickname!

(TPOV)

I felt like I was running in slow motion like those cartoons! Where they run on some field into each others arms.

(EPOV)

I watched in horror as she neared me. I still have time to evade! Come on Edward! It's not that hard! Move your legs, idiot! _I'm trying, I'm trying! _Oh, screw this. I held up my hands in surrender, bracing myself from the impending impact. God, show me some mercy.

(TPOV)

I threw myself into his waiting arms and everything felt right again! So romantic! I love his strong arms!

(EPOV)

"Hi Tanya" I said, trying to sound polite and excited to see her again. But why should I fake it?!

"I missed you so much Eddie-kins!" she squealed and released me from her choke hold. AIR!

"I only came here to pick up my guitar and then I'm off again. Glad I got the chance to talk to you" I said and hurried inside before she could object.

"Oh, hey Edward!" Esme greeted.

"Hey mom, gotta go again mom!" I said as I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Tanya and her family was unloading the car as I hurried out to my car.

"Can I come along?!" Tanya asked and put on her best puppy eyes. Not helping!!

"No, sorry Tanya it's a guys thing" I said and put the gear to reverse and drive. HASTA LA VISTA!

(BPOV)

I had somehow managed to fall asleep again after Edward left the house. I was surprised that Charlie hadn't blown off head yet – Not that I'm complaining!

An angry buzz from my bed averted my attention and I grasped after it. Something told me that it was Alice, wanting to doll me up for dinner.

"Bella speaking" I answered and was met with an enthusiastic voice. I almost recoiled in fright.

"Bella! I'm going to pick you up in like 10 minutes and then I'm going to make you beautiful!" she promised. Yet again, I feared for my own well-being.

Last time I allowed her to try to produce a miracle, I ended up in jail.

**AN:**

**Loads of drama in the next chapter so stay tuned! In the meantime do read Between Star Crossed Lovers and the Fallen!**

**Love Anne!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello again, sorry again! But I've been busy again. But I'll try to update again Wednesday. No promises though. Thanks for the response! I love your reviews and they make me want to update faster.**

**I like the response I got on my shish kebab! I use it all the time in front of my mom or family!**

**squody3015****, I shudder with you!**

**AnEverFixedMark, I've never heard the term 'lame sauce' before xD But I love it! Might use it later, so don't sue or send your lawyers after me if you find it here :D**

**Thanks ao88 for always reviewing! I want to shower you with all kinds of good things… Don't know what you like though!**

**And people? I don't like Tanya either xD Like you didn't notice :p**

**So I have a question in the end and I want your opinion!**

**Chapter 15**

(3rd person)

10 minutes went by too quickly and Alice was on her way to pick Bella up. She had been looking forward to hanging out with Bella for a while, although she hoped that this time, they didn't end up in jail again. She had plans for her that night, genius plans! Bella would look like a hot cookie in the midst of many music fans. The only factor that could ruin that day was the mere presence of a certain Tanya Denali. She almost regretted not running her over a couple of hours ago; she was running in to the mall from the parking lot, where Alice was circulating, trying to quench her blazing thirst for shopping. How she craved the sound of slipping the credit card through the machine… The hypnotizing sound that pulled you in, making you want to buy more. Call her a shopaholic, and she would shake her head. The shopping wasn't controlling her, she could be the dominating factor... at times. But that wouldn't make her a full-fledged shopaholic, now would it?

For Alice, it wasn't just a passion – it was a lifestyle. One Esme had introduced to her. When Esme was younger, she was an interior designer in training. She would take Alice to malls, looking for furniture, but Alice got lost and found herself in the little ladies section. She had been in love since then. The only thing coming close to her love for shopping was a certain Jasper Whitlock. She remembered the first time her brother, Edward, came up with a band. He had invited Emmett and Jasper over for some planning and Alice had accidentally chosen the right (or wrong) moment to peek into Edward's room to drag him somewhere. She locked eyes with Jasper and she was dazzled since then. They had been hanging out quite often since then.

But back to the present where Alice found herself in her Porsche on her way to Bella's house. She was trying to get over the fact that she didn't run Tanya over with her car.

FLASHBACK – APOV

Darn, I had forgotten everything about the gig I booked tonight! Edward would be totally pissed, so I'd better brace myself by taking my daily dose of the mall exterior. After what have been my 5th time circulating the mall, I've had enough. I shakily reached for my phone on the passenger seat, wanting to call Esme. I desperately wanted to use my beloved credit card, just one swift slide! I drove over a small bump and the phone fell with a loud noise to the floor of the car. I checked the road ahead and the coast was clear. I bent to the right, trying to maneuver my hand on the floor, looking for the phone. I found it and got up with an triumphant smile (mostly to myself) which quickly faltered as I saw a girl running across the street. HOLY SHIT! That was close!

After my shock had settled I realized that she was standing on the sidewalk looking at me. Oh my god, please tell me that this is my worst nightmare ever. First I'm being denied access to the mall and then SHE was here. There was no way you could not have recognized her; tall, gangly, strawberry blonde hair and the atmosphere around her that screams, "I'm BETTER than you!". My my, isn't that Tanya Denali herself?

She looked quite shocked, standing there on the sidewalk. I almost ran her over. High five to yourself Alice! Then a sneer took over her facial expression. I would rather prefer her dumb-found expression over that sneer. She looked like one of those Sweet 16'ers on MTV, whom you wanted to shoot or drown. She quickly ran into the mall and disappeared from my sight. Thank god.

I decided to call Edward – just to give him a heads up.

Or maybe that was a bad time to call?! He sounded quite grumpy, but then again, if I was a guy, I would totally date Bella. I mean, look at her! She may not be able to see herself, but she's definitely not ugly. Apparently I had interrupted them in something – I did not see all this coming. I had expected another boring school year. But Bella just made it a lot better.

END OF FLASHBACK (3rd person)

Alice finally reached Bella's house and pulled up next to Charlie's car. The road was quite slippery, but she nonetheless managed to maneuver gracefully to their door without slipping or stumbling. The complete opposite of Bella, she indeed was. She knocked on the door, waiting with an expectant smile. Mere seconds later, Charlie opened the door. He didn't expect to see Alice that soon after the 'incident'. She flashed him a bright smile and he nodded and stepped to the side.

"Hello Chief Swan!" she said in a friendly voice.

"Alice" he nodded again, but also in a welcoming and friendly voice. She had already won him over again. However, he still hadn't forgotten about Edward's sudden departure earlier that morning. Sure he had noticed and heard them talking in Bella's room, and sure Charlie could have found another time to clean his guns, but hey? Why not show him what he was dealing with.

"I'm here to pick up Bella and bring her to our house for dinner, which Esme and Carlisle insisted on" she said politely but at the same time she left no room for argument as she was already headed for Bella's room.

"Sure, sure. But watch out, she's sleeping so she's going to be grumpy" Charlie warned with a smile. Alice waited by the door and sent him a smile over her shoulder. She entered Bella's room without knocking. That was enough to get in to Bella's black book. Alice eyed Bella's sleeping form and proceeded to the bed. Bella was lying on her side, facing the wall.

Alice jumped on to the bed, shaking Bella awake. Another scratch under Alice Cullen's name in her book would be added.

"I was taking a nap Alice! Didn't you say 10 minutes?!" she hissed out in annoyance, at which Alice chuckled. The beast has risen from its slumber.

"Yup and you had 10 minutes to take a nap" she answered briskly. Bella groaned and hid her head under her pillow.

"Come on Bella, we only have an hour and a half to make you decent!" she encouraged and pushed her out of the bed. Another scratch for Alice and that would make it her funeral. Bella stumbled out of bed and in to her bathroom. Alice went to the closet and tried to find an outfit she would deem appropriate. Bella exited her bathroom while running her hand through her wavy hair.

"Okay, I was thinking… Casual with a little hint of rock girl-ish?" Alice suggested, holding up a pair of tight jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Whatever. I can't even see myself and I trust your sense of style… I think" she mumbled indifferently. Alice saw it as a green light for a job for Alice Cullen's Embellishment Inc.

"Let's do it! I brought my hair dryer and some mousse" Alice said excitedly and began to work her wonders on Bella's hair. While Alice worked her magic hands, Bella's facial expression altered between painful and terror. She combed, teased, sprayed, dried and god knows what.

After what seemed like hours, Alice stood back to admire her work. She sighed at the perfection. She could open her own beauty parlor if she wanted to, but she had already dedicated herself to the life of fashion.

"I love it. Masterpiece" she muttered, mostly to herself and Bella groaned. She felt like she was her personal Barbie doll. One she could manipulate with, but only on the outside.

"Now, let's get you dressed" she said and dragged Bella to the bed and let her sit on the edge. Alice handed her the shirt and tended to her own make up. Bella clumsily got her shirt on and slipped the pants on. She jumped up and down to get those tight-fitting pants on. Alice snickered as she watched her from the mirror.

"I heard you!" she said through gritted teeth which caused her to snicker even more.

"Okay, how do I look?" Bella asked.

"Mouthwatering" Alice said.

Bella smirked and ran her hand through her hair, which made Alice gasp.

"DON'T TOUCH!" she shrieked. Bella recoiled in shock and held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"No prob, just don't touch it! Come on we have a dinner to attend" Alice said and led her out to the car.

(BPOV)

I was led out to her car and I got seated in the passenger seat. Judging by the sound of her footsteps, she was walking rapidly and wearing high heels. She opened her car door and slipped in. She turned on the radio and then we were off.

"Bella, I have to warn you about something – or rather someone" she said. That didn't sound good to my ears.

"We have a couple of visitors from Alaska" she said and I waited for her to continue. I nodded.

"And there's this girl… Her name is Tanya".

"What's with her?" I asked.

"She's quite… Special" special? In terms of what?

"Just wait and see…" she said.

"Alice"

"Sorry. Just wait and hear" she said.

"Sorry, I better consider what I let out of my mouth from now on" she giggled. I smiled too.

The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence… Until she pulled up. I got out of the car and immediately heard it. Dogs, shrieks and yelling.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Esme calling out my name. Alice led me to the front door and I was met with a warm embrace from Esme.

"So nice to have you here!" she said warmly and led me inside. Alice kind of disappeared and I was left in Esme's arms. I heard somebody coming down from the stairs and then I heard his voice.

"Oh, god Bella, you look…" Edward trailed off.

"Stop drooling, Edward" Esme chuckled and went off.

"I'm sorry… You just made me speechless" he said and pulled me close to him, in a much-needed embrace. I sighed and breathed him in.

"So, how do I look? I wouldn't know" I giggled and reached for his cheek and kissed him there.

He rested his chin on my head and sniffed my hair. It was probably really gross since Alice had drowned me in hairspray.

"You look absolutely stunning, incredible and beautiful" he sighed. I smiled in response.

"Ooh Eddie!" I heard a girl say.

(TPOV)

I hurried down the stairs when I heard newcomers. When I finally reached the bottom floor I saw him with HER! Who is she?! I SO don't like the way she's holding him! She's choking him! I ran over to them and pulled him away from her. She stumbled and fell to her knees.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled and got over to her.

"No, no I'm fine" she muttered and got up with Edward's help.

"What were you thinking Tanya?" Edward asked me, almost as if SHE was the victim.

"But she was choking you!" I said helplessly. His eyes grew so big, it was almost comical.

"No, she wasn't, Tanya… She's my girlfriend and it's normal to kiss and hug when you're together!" he said.

It was as if my world exploded and my heart broke. She's going to kill him some time and I won't let that happen. Somehow, I would have them break up. Give me 10 days.

(3rd person)

They got settled in the dining room, ready to eat Esme's wonderful food. Bella indulged herself in the soup. She silently sipped while Edward squeezed her shoulder occasionally. Meanwhile, Tanya was starring at them, sending them killer-glares. She had every intention of breaking them up. She secretly knew that she and Edward belonged together. During the dinner, Edward only had eyes for Bella and their affectionate behavior was radiating.

He broke free from the spell and looked at his watch. It was time to leave for the gig. He got up and helped Bella up as well. Alice also finished eating and was prepared to leave. Tanya was determined to come too.

"Can I come?" she asked with a sugar covered voice. Nobody would be able to resist her. Well, except for Edward. The slightest hint of annoyance disappeared as quickly as it came on Edward's face.

"Sure" he said and quickly led Bella out to the car before Tanya could ride with them. He deliberately let her ride with Alice. The Volvo drove like a dream, but the dream was soon disrupted into a nightmare when Edward received a phone call from Alice.

"Hello?" he sneered and Bella smirked, completely aware of who he was talking to.

"Eh, Edward, we have a small problem" she answered, quite grumpy. But then again; who wouldn't be grumpy with a Tanya sitting next to you.

"What?"

"Eric and his band who were supposed to warm up for you bailed out last second" she said. Edward tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Now what?!"

"I have a plan" she said and hung up. Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing" Edward reassured her and held her hand.

They reached the school and they were setting up the equipment. Bella was sitting on a chair in front of the stage. They were using the basketball court as the music venue. Alice snuck out to Bella and dragged Rosalie with her.

(EPOV)

This is too stressing! Why would Eric do that to me? I did nothing to him! Argh and now I don't know where Bella or the other girls are. I'm stuck with Tanya who's behind me all the time. I missed Bella, even though she was with me a few minutes ago. People were beginning to fill the seats and the lights dimmed. Alice said she had a plan and it'd better be good. Jasper, Emmett and I hid backstage waiting for Alice's miracle.

People began clapping and I was praying.

"Hey Forks! Eric couldn't make it today so we're filling in! Say hello to my best friends Alice and Bella!" Rosalie's voice filled the area. We all sneaked a peak at the stage and our mouths were wide open by the sight. They looked like music goddesses in the spot light and Bella just looked… Angelic.

She had changed in to a simple, white, strapless dress. She stood in front of the mic and I could tell that the audience was drawn to her. She hadn't even opened her mouth yet and we were all waiting.

Rosalie started playing the piano and Emmett was drooling big time.

She was singing "Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it okay  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough?"  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight"_

I was speechless. She was gorgeous and breathtaking, I wanted to weep when she sang.

_"In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"_

Alice joined Rosalie on the piano and it was heaven on earth.

_"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees"_

I looked around in the darkness and people were holding up phones with their lighted screens on. They were swaying them sideways like in the old Samsung commercials. Her words went straight into my heart and I saw a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

_"In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here…"_

"That was for you Edward" she whispered and bowed her head as her performance was appreciated in the form of a standing ovation. I couldn't believe she was mine.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Next song in next chapter is going to be either Iris or Guardian Angel. Personally I think Guardian Angel would complement this chapter with Bella's song. But it's up to you!**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Love Anne**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello everybody! I've been too busy as usual, with skating and university besides the usual life. But I don't have much time, so here's a small update. Things are not going too well IRL at the moment, but I'll try to update more often. Please bear with me. The 16 reviews really made me smile and they helped me in my hard times. **

**Mno44 – Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Ao88, AnEverFixedMark, warnesy-01, LiLi26 and TofuPixie; your reviews and sweet words were needed. Thanks, you guys are the best and you rock :)**

**Please read and review. I will try to update Friday.**

**Chapter 16**

(BPOV)

I had no problems singing those heavy words out, sending them flying from my heart, which belonged to Edward. He was my light in my eternal state of darkness. His arms were the wings, lifting me up. What I felt up on that stage was inexplicable and I yearned for that feeling again. It was my way to give Edward something in return. I sighed after the final tone died out and I heard them... I was surprised at the amount of applause I received. The clapping filled my ears and soon took over my senses. A smile slowly found its way to my lips and I drowned myself in their appreciation. I felt strong hands on my shoulders, and the minute the strong hands touched my weak shoulders, I knew that I was home.

"That was great, love" he whispered in my ear, kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me. Many "aw..."s came from the crowd and I blushed heavily.

"So when our friend stops flirting we're going to continue with this event" I heard Emmett muttering into the microphone and chuckles emitted from the crowd. Edward led me away and he gave me a final sweet kiss on the lips before he joined Jasper and Emmett.

Somebody else threw him or herself at me and I instantly recognised Alice's sweet embrace. Rosalie joined us shortly and they bathed me in words of appraisal and love.

"Come on, let's join the audience and hear our men play" Rosalie suggested and they led me away again. I could feel people closer to me now and I heard Edward's voice through the speakers.

"That, my friends, was my personal angel" he sighed and he began strumming his guitar lazily. He carried on talking; "words can't describe her and the words that are coming out of my mouth can't do her justice. Maybe I'll sing it to you. Maybe you know this song or you don't, but I hope that you'll enjoy it nonetheless. It's Red Jumpsuit Apparatus with Guardian Angel" he finished and the girls screamed in unison.

(EPOV)

There was no way denying that she had won the hearts of the audience. She even had my heart, but it had always been hers to take. She was breathtakingly beautiful on that stage, wearing the white dress. It was a pleasure for all senses. When I got up on the stage and stood behind her, it felt so right. There was no shame in expressing our love in front of the people. Unfortunately, Emmett had to stop the wonderful moment with the awkward comment. She blushed and her cheeks turned into the beautiful crimson colour. What I wouldn't do to make her blush this deliciously. I guided her by the shoulders backstage where Alice was also headed. I held Bella close and kissed her luscious lips before I went back to the stage.

I watched as Alice and Rosalie led her out to the crowd and I began talking.

"That, my friends, was my personal angel", and she smiled beautifully. I strummed a few bars as I continued; "words can't describe her and the words that are coming out of my mouth can't do her justice. Maybe I'll sing it to you. Maybe you know this song or you don't, but I hope that you'll enjoy it nonetheless. It's Red Jumpsuit Apparatus with Guardian Angel" and loud screams soon erupted from the girls in the room.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"

I sighed and looked at all the faces around me.

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one"

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

"Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay"

I suddenly noticed a guy who was slowly making his way to our girls. Rosalie and Alice seemed oblivious and swayed with the rest of the audience. Bella had closed her eyes with her hands above her chest. She looked so angelic, but the face of the stranger expressed intentions I didn't want to know of. Suddenly Bella collapsed and the stranger caught her before she would hit the ground. He even heaved her up in his arms and she clung to him as if there was no tomorrow. Jealousy, hurt and anger took over and I stopped singing. Maybe I wasn't the one for Bella? I even stopped playing the guitar and held it at my side. Jasper and Emmett sent me weird looks as they stopped playing as well. I left the stage in silence and no one uttered a word as I was heading out to the back door. I got in to my Volvo and drove away.

(3rd POV)

Everybody was shocked at his sudden leaving. Alice turned to Bella who was in the arms of the stranger. Well he wasn't a stranger to Bella. He was Jacob Black, an old childhood friend, but not many knew that. Or why she even was in his arms for that matter. Nobody noticed the 14-years-old girl literally sweeping her off her feet into the arms of Jacob Black. Tanya Denali, who was running high on jealousy after Bella's performance, had decided that Bella was no good for HER Edward Cullen. Apparently it had worked because Edward had left the stage with an expression that was everything but pleasant.

Bella had no idea of what was going on or who was holding her. All she knew was that she didn't like it. He wasn't Edward.

"I'm fine… You can put me down again" she said and her arms searched for Alice and Rosalie. Alice found her first and dragged her out of the crowd.

"What's the matter? Why did he stop singing?" she asked sadly, but Alice didn't know how to respond. She knew her brother all too well. He wasn't very happy to say the least. Alice led her out to her Porsche as Rosalie and Emmett took off. Nobody knew that the boy they had just left wanted Bella as much as Edward wanted her. But how much did Edward want Bella after this?

"Alice, something is wrong and I demand to know what it is" Bella said furiously. She didn't want to be left out when Edward was in the topic.

"I best not say anything, Bella sweetheart. You two have to talk about it yourselves" she said, leaving no room for arguments and the rest of the ride was with a painful silence. Bella held her cell phone close to her, waiting for something from Edward, but that never came.

Alice dropped her off at her house and then drove home. Bella found her room and she lied in her cold bed alone. Edward never showed up that night and she couldn't sleep. She was still clutching her phone for her dear life, still waiting for a life sign from Edward. She finally fell asleep after having cried herself to sleep. It was a heartbreaking sight but nobody was there to witness it.

The next day started no better than last night. Still she hadn't heard anything from Edward and she was still lying in bed with crossed arms, hugging herself. If only arms could be a protecting shield from the outside world, but only Edward's arms could function as one. Hours went by and she hadn't gotten out of the bed yet until she heard her door open. She expected the person to be Charlie so she waved him off.

"Sorry dad I'm not in the mood" she mumbled in a broken voice. She had cried all night and she hadn't said a word since the concert.

"It's me" a voice, sounding like Edward's said. But it was void of the usual warmth it possessed when he spoke. She turned in her bed and faced him. He didn't move, but instead he was frozen solid on the spot.

"What happened last night?" she asked, curious yet a little bit angry of his sudden departure.

"You tell me" he said still in the same tone.

"Don't speak to me like that…" she muttered, she didn't like this situation at all.

"Why did I find you in the arms of a stranger?" he asked angrily and she recoiled.

"I don't know what happened" she answered in a frightened voice.

"I don't like seeing you with other guys"

"I didn't know what he was doing!" she fought back; her anger was slowly shining through.

"You are mine and no other guy is to lay his hands on you" he said defiantly.

"Don't take your jealousy out on me" she retorted. Edward's expression was angry.

"ARE YOU BLIND? OPEN YOUR EYES FOR GOD'S SAKE" he immediately regretted his outburst as the words left his mouth. She gasped, she couldn't believe he just said that. How could her loving Edward turn into this… cold man?

"Yes I am blind… But that has never gotten in our way… Our love" she whispered, while she struggled to keep her tears to herself.

Edward took one step closer, "Bella, love… I'm so sorry-"

"Get out" she said.

"Bella-"

"Leave now Edward" she said as she turned onto her other side, facing the wall.

Edward stood there dumbfounded. Did she just ask him to leave? The last Bella heard was his footsteps and the shutting of a door. The front door, and finally the Volvo.

**AN:**

**Sorry about the angst and please review :) They seriously encourage me to update faster.**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN:**

**Holy shish kebab, I did not expect such response for the last chapter :O**

**18 reviews under 24 hours! I didn't see that coming :) But your reviews really brightened up my day. The reason I don't feel this good is because of university and my sister being sick, and the doctors don't know what's wrong and she's constantly in pain. But hey! At least I updated two nights in a row :) **

**But your reviews really made my day better :) Sorry I made Edward act like an ass, but this can't be all gooey and fluffy. We need some angst ;)**

**Special thanks to mno44, ao88 (hope you enjoyed more angst :p), Tofupixie, warnesy-01 and squody3015 (Hope this chapter answers your question) for your great reviews. They are the reason for this chapter at this time :)**

**ASHLEYYYBLACKBERRYYY – Your review made me laugh and I needed a laugh :)**

**And thanks to everybody else to reviewed and added me and this story on alert and favorite :) I get so happy every time I read a mail from FF about this fic.**

**So now it's time for you to read this chapter and when you're done… You know the drill :) Make me happy and read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

(BPOV)

His last words were set on rewind and repeat in my head and then the painful silence filled the room. I sat up and had my head down. I already missed him a lot and I had just asked him to leave. I was so stupid for letting him go and I had never felt such strong need to put my head through a brick wall. Come to think of it… I didn't hear the Volvo leave, so I rushed out, trying to locate the front door as fast as possible. I finally found it and ran to the direction of the sound of the engine, but as soon as I felt the cold asphalt under my bare feet he drove away. I didn't care; I just ran and ran where my feet carried me. I cried out Edward's name as the sound from the engine grew more distant.

I stopped running after I no longer was able to hear the car. A cool breeze caught me off guard and I ran my hands up and down my arms. Goosebumps were forming, yet I couldn't feel the warmth the friction would have caused. I felt cold, bare and empty. I was blind. And so was Edward…

It all started with small sniffles and then came the waterworks. I cried and poured my heart out with the droplets that left my eyes. How could all of this happen in such short amount of time? I sat down on the ground, but still didn't feel the cold. Hmm how odd.

Then droplets of rain began falling from the sky. The small pricks on my skin, caused by the drops were the only evidence of reality. I lied on my side on the ground, feeling so numb and lost.

"Bella!" a distant voice said. I chose not to respond. I was too busy lying on the ground.

"Bella, are you okay?!" there it was again… I swore I had heard the voice before. The person was by my side immediately and held me by the shoulders. His grip was firm yet gentle, as if I was delicate as a piece of china.

"Talk to me" – wait a minute… That was Jacob.

"Jake…?" I muttered and he let out a sigh.

"Thank god, you are okay. Let's get you home" he said and lifted me up in his arms. He had strong arms, but they were still not Edward's. When he mentioned that he would take me away, my heart froze. I began to struggle to get out of his arms.

"No, no! I have to find Edward!" I said, but his grip tightened and began to walk. He pissed me off.

"Jake, let me go! Edward!" I screamed, but he continued nonetheless. I've had it and I punched him, hoping I had hit a good spot. But the only result I achieved was a loud crack from my hand. I cried out in pain. Did he have an iron jaw?

"What happened?" he asked totally oblivious.

"I punched you" I said sourly.

"Now why would you punch me?" he asked amused.

"You won't listen to me! Please Jake… I need to find him" I pleaded.

"You used to be totally different, Bella… You would never hurt me – leave out the sandbox incident when we were kids" he mumbled. "Why are you so determined to find him?".

"Because I love him" I answered.

"You don't love him… You just like the idea of him. Love is a big deal" he said.

"Are you implying that I'm not aware of what I feel?" I asked, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"No, no, no Bella. I'm just saying that... It's a big deal" he said finally.

"Love is a leap… I guess I hesitated when I jumped and crashed…" I mumbled. I just wanted to get in my bed again.

"Take me home…" I whispered and shut the rest of the world out.

(EPOV)

I can't believe that just happened. I should never have said all that to her. I was a sick person who didn't deserve a woman like Bella. I guess the fact that Bella was blind so she couldn't see my flaws, made me more conscious about my flaws. I watched her turn in the bed to face the other side, her back to me. It stung and it hurt. I was angry, mostly at myself and my actions. I turned and went straight to the door, shut it behind me. I lingered at the front door, debating whether or not I should ignore her demands of my departure.

But I decided not to push it. I had been a jerk and I should give her some space. If she still wanted me, I would be ready again. I shut the front door and shuffled to the Volvo. I got in, started the engine, but I couldn't make myself drive away yet. Memories of happy Bella flood my mind and then I saw her with HIM. Was I overreacting? Bella meant so much to me so of course I would be protective. Maybe she was better off without me. I put the car in drive and drove away, shutting the world out.

It started raining, I chuckled. Bella didn't like the rain and she did nothing to hide her discomfort. I wondered what she was doing at the moment. I held my phone close to me, wanting to dial Bella's number and tell her how sorry I was. She needs her space Edward…

I got home and had totally forgotten about Tanya and her family. What a way to improve my mood. I parked and expected the worst when I stood on the front step, hand on the door knob.

It was 2 p.m. and Esme was waiting in the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"Out" I said.

"Yes, I'm completely aware of that Edward" she said, getting less patient with me.

"Mom… I'm sorry that I made you worry" I answered in earnest. Her gaze softened and she sighed.

"I keep forgetting how grown up you are…" she said and sat in one of the high stools.

"Mom, I will talk to you later… I need some sleep" I said and I really did need some. I needed to digest what just happened. She nodded and let me get past her. Only to be tackled by You-Know-Who. No, it's not Voldemort, but she's probably just as bad.

"Eddie! Where were you last night? I got really worried…" she said in her high-pitched voice. I groaned inwardly and tried to stay calm.

"I had some things to do… And if you don't mind, I'm going to retreat to my own bedroom to get some sleep" I said waving her off as gently I could. But then I thought, maybe she was to be removed by force. Whatever, I didn't care.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked. If only Carlisle didn't raise me to be a gentleman…

"She's sleeping in her own house" I replied and ran upstairs. I could hear her footsteps following me. I swear, it was like a horror show. I shut the door, locked it and triple checked it before throwing myself onto my bed. I welcomed the softness and warmth, but I immediately missed Bella's body, pressed up against me. In the non-sexual way of course. I just needed her close to me.

"Bella…" I sighed and fell asleep with my cell clutched to me. How I hated myself.

(APOV)

Kill, kill, kill.

That was the only images running through my head at the moment. Tanya had just given up on trying to get into Edward's room. No such luck. I understood Edward's frustrations, but he shouldn't have put it out on Bella. Maybe it was a wise choice not to get too involved here. It would break my heart if they broke up, I mean, come on, I set them up.

"Alice, let's go shopping" Tanya suggested. Now, hold your horses! SHE actually asked ME to go shopping with her? The apocalypse it nearing us…

"No, I'm not in the mood" never again shall these words leave my mouth. I would have to wash it with soap later on. Tanya sighed disappointedly. I smirked, as I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked. None of your business brat…

"Homework" I said. That was a boring topic and Tanya continued to read her magazines. But in reality, I snuck up to Edward's room. I knocked a few times.

No answer.

"Edward, if you don't open this door this instant I will –" before I even could finish the sentence, Edward opened the door and he looked anything but pleasant. He looked like a nervous wreck. Dark circles around his eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He have had a nice night indeed…

"Can I come in?" I asked and he stepped to the side.

"Like I have any choice" he muttered and he stuck his head out, making sure that Tanya wasn't waiting or hiding somewhere.

(EPOV)

Great… That was just what I needed. Welcome to the Dr. Alice show. I guess she just wanted me to feel good. She went over to me and eyed me warily. Just give me the damn hug and make me feel good. She raised her hand and slapped me quite hard.

"That was NOT a hug! That was really lame sauce!" I said offended. She sent me a questioning look.

"Never mind… Alice, I really screwed up" I said and ran my hand through my hair.

"Good you're aware of that! I didn't even need to tell you that" she said triumphantly.

"What are your intentions with this highly informal meeting?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"You and Bella are my main priority at the moment" she answered firmly.

"I'm going to help you redeem yourself"

"Good luck" I muttered and earned death glares from her.

"Edward, you are aware of the fact that she's going to that school soon, right?" she asked. Fuck! I had totally forgotten about that. Bella and I needed to make up. I would hate it if our last time together was like this.

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for her to elaborate on her potential plan.

"Then DO something! Make her happy again" she suggested. DUH Edward!

"And Edward… You probably should learn to control your overprotectiveness" she whispered. That really made me think. I would do anything to have Bella back.

"Arrange something tonight!" Alice said.

"I've got an idea" I said after thinking for a while.

"I'll take her to Port Angeles for a spa and massage treatment and then some dinner" I suggested.

"Sure… Okay, but we'll need a backup plan if you screw things up again" Alice said with determination.

"I'll go get Bella and you make reservations" she said and I could kiss her on the cheek right at the moment. Alice did really care about me.

"Now, I'm not doing it for you… I'm doing this for Bella. She deserves nothing short of fabulous" she said.

Alice left my room and twenty minutes later, she zoomed out of the drive way with her Porsche.

I called and made reservations at the best and finest restaurant in Port Angeles and took care of the spa and massage. Maybe I should take a nap… So I would look fresh and nice for Bella.

_She's still blind, Edward_

Nice again Edward… I could still dress up as a clown and she wouldn't know! She would still love me. I drifted off and into the welcoming darkness.

I was awaken later by my buzzing cell. It was Alice. Maybe she ran out of gas.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"Dude, we have a small or… rather large problem. No backup plan could save this one" she said. My heart skipped a few beats. What had happened?

"Alice, please, do tell me what's going on" I asked, panic clear in my voice.

"She just packed and left for the school…"

She had left without saying goodbye?

**AN:**

**Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review/some feedback :) **

**As I've mentioned many times before – they make me want to update faster and you saw the result of it today :)**

**Thanks for reading people**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: **

**Wow! I got 15 reviews :) And thanks to everybody who showed their concern for my sister and I. I really appreciate it and it just shows you are great people. You all are. **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed,  
spidyluver4ever: I have a treat for you :p**

**AnEverFixedMark, that was a saucy sauce review! And no, I'm Team Edward all the way. I even have a shirt saying "Team Edward" and a rubber bracelet :p**

**Ao88, I know what you want ;D**

**Mno44, oh yes, that plot is thickening as we speak :D**

**And thanks again to TofuPixie, she's such a sweetheart and this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Now, please read and review!**

**Chapter 18**

(BPOV)

"Take me home..." I whispered and shut the rest of the world out. The only thing on my mind was the constant dripping sound from the rain. The smell of the damp earth reached my nose. Although there was life everywhere I felt rather strangely numb. And oddly enough I welcomed it. Jacob was carrying me, I didn't know where but I hoped that we were headed home.

"Bella? Are you still alive?" he asked as he shuffled somewhere.

I raised my hand, acknowledging his question.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" I mumbled. He chuckled and it annoyed me like hell. Don't act all happy and squealy when I'm like this. I heard cars driving by and I guess he hadn't taken me somewhere remote and far away from civilization.

"Where are we now?" I asked not even bothering lifting up my head.

"We're almost there" he said.

"Sorry I keep forgetting that you're blind and I just like the way you feel in my arms" he said. I scoffed. Why would he say that?

"Just like at the concert… Man did that Edwin throw a fit or what?" he asked. I snapped my head up and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"What?" I asked angrily and he stopped in his tracks.

"You stumbled and I caught you" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, duh. He was starting to really piss me off. I would soon reach the point where I couldn't guarantee for the consequences my actions.

"I guess Edwin saw you in my arms and got really mad" he chuckled, mostly to himself.

"His name is Edward!" I said loudly, my words seeping with pure anger.

"Whatever, Edwin or Edward. The Ed is still there" he taunted me, and I knew that he liked it.

"It's Edward. Fucking. Cullen!" that's it, that was his funeral.

"Okay, take it easy Bells" he said, starting to sound worried.

"YOU were the one to make him mad!" I yelled and squirmed to get out of his arms, but my attempts were in vain; his arms were too strong for me to break out of them.

"Bella, take it easy! I'll let you go as soon as you get into the house!" he said now, clearly frightened. Yes, I could be quite scary.

"Yes, do hurry up, I want to watch – no LISTEN to the Spider Man movie, because I have nothing to do, now that Edward and I aren't speaking!" I yelled out in frustration. I wanted to kill someone and Jacob just happened to be there.

"Oh, you like Spider Man? Me too-"

"Oh, cut it Jacob! Just get me the fuck home!" I said, less angrily but still frustrated.

He kept his mouth shut and he carried me in the awkward silence. Tears were threatening to form, but luckily I managed to keep them for myself. I found myself pondering during said silence, and I shouldn't have let my mind wander too far. I started to think about Edward's and my future… If we still had one, that is. I didn't deserve someone as him. He loved me despite my state of blindness… He was too good. He could do so much better than me. Edward was a dream come true and I just let him slip through my fingers. My life had changed drastically since I met Alice on the plane and before that I was just Bella, the blind girl.

But somehow that blind girl turned into a love-struck blind girl. And I loved every single second of my time with Edward.

"We're here" he muttered and set me down. I left and went into the house and directly to my bedroom. As if I hadn't spent enough time there. I felt so torn. I loved Edward so much. My bed still held his smell. I couldn't get enough of him. My mind started to wander again and maybe I should just stay away from him. Maybe we needed a pause. The tears were stinging and I didn't even bother keeping it inside. I cried and screamed. Jacob rushed inside and was immediately by my side. Why was he always by my side? Why did Alice even bother talking to me on that plane?

"There, there, Bella" he soothed me and held me close.

"Jacob… When will I ever be ready to take the leap?" I asked through my tears. My heart ached for Edward, but his words still rung clearly in my ears.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" he answered while running one hand down my back.

"All I can say… is that the only chance of ever finding out is by taking chances.

"Maybe we need a break…" I whispered. The sentence tasted like venom.

"Do what you find best…" he said and continued to rub my back in soothing circles.

"Maybe I should go to the school now and try it out" I said.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"It's actually not that far away"

"I'll drive you" he offered.

"I'll call Charlie and let him know" I said.

Charlie reluctantly agreed and wanted only the best for me. But there was something that bothered me immensely.

"I just got you back…" he whispered on the phone. I almost began to cry again, but in this time, I had to be strong.

"Come help me pack" I asked Jacob and he got me a suitcase and opened my closet.

"Hmm… Will you be needing this sexy lingerie there?" he asked. I snapped my head in his direction with a bewildered facial expression.

"What? Oh, that's probably Alice's…" I muttered. He laughed and I stuck out my tongue.

"Well, maybe I'll need it to seduce some hot guy there… No wait, Jacob – We're BLIND! Nothing and NOTHING to see!" I said.

Very mature Bella. I felt the clothes in the suitcase. I liked the feeling of the different textures between my fingers. But then they reminded me of Edward's messy hair. I sniffled.

"I think we're done here… I'm running home to get the truck. I'll be right back" he said and disappeared. I went back to my bed and just lied there. Never before had my world felt so cold and bare. I turned on my iPod and put it on shuffle mode. A Fine Frenzy came on with Almost Lover. I was tempted to skip that song, but it was too eerily beautiful.

How the mood of the song fitted my current mood. It was like a symbiosis. Our love was like a fine frenzy, but yet it was deeper and greater.

Jacob soon returned and he helped me up. He took the suitcase and led me outside. The air was still a bit damp from the raining before. Judging from the sound, he had thrown the suitcase in the trunk. He helped me up and into the truck. Who would have known that Jacob was a gentleman as well? Oh well, he could be, when he wanted to. He hurried to the other side and pulled out. He turned on the radio and my ears were drowned in Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown's No Air. Jacob growled and changed channel. I protested immediately.

"Hey! I wanted to listen to that one!"

"Well I didn't" he mocked me.

"I'm blind, so don't take the pleasure of hearing away from me" I muttered and crossed my arms.

"You can listen to me singing" he suggested.

"I'd rather not" I said.

Then came the silence, but it was short lived. Thunder and raining were soon heard.

"Let me plug in your iPod. I have a Monster Cassette" he said. My hands began looking for it.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"We're just about to reach the free way" he said.

What the fuck am I doing? The words stung badly and suddenly I felt Edward's presence. I NEEDED to say goodbye! I needed to talk to him. Even if he won't answer his phone after I sent him away. Never before had I felt so torn… Let me describe my situation for you:

Have you ever been blindfolded? Or pretended that you were unable to see? You would probably run into things and hurt yourself. I know I did, or maybe I was overly clumsy. But if you had to, you could get adjusted and thereby learn to live without your sight. You just have to learn how to rely on your senses. I did that. I didn't have any problems not being able to see… Until now I first yearned for the ability to see after I met Edward. I was dying to see the person who loved me so much, as he told me. I wanted my eyes to convey the love I felt for him, the adoration and the affection. I wanted him to look into my eyes and see me looking back.

I wanted to breathe him in, watch every of his moves, listen to his steady heart beats and just be there with him. For him. I finally believed in the term soul mates. Edward was my soul mate, he was my eyes when I couldn't see and we shared the same beating heart. I just realized that.

"No, turn around" I said.

"What?! Why?" he asked.

"I need to say goodbye to Edward"

"But I just entered the free way" he protested.

"I don't care! I need to be with Edward" I said loudly.

"I'll kill you if you don't do something this instant!"

"I'm going to make an U-turn here… Check my right side-"

"JAKE, I'M BLIND!-"

(EPOV)

"Dude, we have a small or… rather large problem. No backup plan could save this one" she said. My heart skipped a few beats. What had happened?

"Alice, please, do tell me what's going on" I asked, panic clear in my voice.

"She just packed and left for the school…"

She had left without saying goodbye?

"What?!" I yelled into the phone. I could imagine Alice recoiling on the other side of the line.

"I just spoke to Charlie and he told me that she and some Jake were headed toward the school" she said.

I cried out in frustration.

"Alice, I really messed up this time" I sighed.

"No, Edward. You ROYALLY FUCKED UP this time" she screamed into the phone. I pulled it away an arm's length.

"You drove her away! I loved her!" Alice sobbed.

"I want to hit you so badly" she continued and I took the verbal beating in. I deserved every word. She ranted off for minutes and she spoke many words per minute. It was amazing actually.

She finally paused and sighed.

"Are you done?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, but what are you waiting for?! Drive and go get her!" she yelled.

I instantly hang up and threw some clothes on. I looked for the car keys and then I was good to go. It began raining heavily and I was soaked when I got into the Volvo. I could still reach them. She wouldn't be too far away. If not, I would drive to the school until I met them on the freeway. I reached for my cell and tried to call her.

No answer.

That was odd, Bella always answered her calls.

I needed something to calm me down so I turned on the radio. It was No Air that filled my ears and I gladly welcomed it. I sped up on the small road and finally reached the freeway. A few seconds after I entered the freeway, I was stuck in traffic. Apparently there had been an accident and I could see the black smoke from a fire. I was driving slowly past the ambulance and past the Toyota and black truck. Come on, come on! I need to get out of here!

Finally the traffic was being cooperative and I soon sped up again.

I kept my eyes open for any black truck with Bella and Jacob Black in it. That's the only thing I knew. Jacob Black owned a black truck and not many in the Olympic Peninsula owned one like his. I had never driven this fast before, but what really mattered the most to me was seeing my beautiful Bella again. Soon.

I reached the school one hour later, but still no sign of Jacob or Bella. Not even on the freeway. I parked and hurried to the administration, hoping that they maybe could provide me with an adequate answer.

"Excuse me, but has there been an Isabella Swan here?" I asked a lady, putting on my best charming smile.

"No, sorry I haven't seen an Isabella Swan here today. She was supposed to be here, but she hasn't shown up yet" she said and blushed. God, I missed Bella's fine and exquisite blush.

I nodded my thanks and left the building. I groaned in frustration and ran my hand through my hair. My cell phone buzzed and it was Carlisle. I was wondering what he wanted since he called me.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked.

"Edward, you better hurry home" he said urgently. Something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"It's Bella, you need to get here this instant. Where are you?" he asked.

"At her school" everything felt like slow motion, and you know that something bad is coming up.

"What's with Bella?" I asked.

"She and Jacob was in a car accident".

I went blank and I dropped the phone, sending it to the ground with a loud crackle while the rain soaked me further. I don't know if was a rain drop or a tear running down my cheek.

**AN:**

**I'm sorry about the cliff hanger! It's going to be the last one for a while I promise!**

**Please leave some feedback/review!**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN:**

**Oh my god, we're close to 200 reviews! I never saw it coming :) I remember posting the first chapters and be like: Nobody's going to read this... and I got 3-4 reviews per chapter for a while. Then recently it became 10-15 per chapter! I was thrilled and I still am.  
I want to apologise for taking so long, but I've spent most of my time at the university, the hospital and the ice rink this week. It was tough on me, but my sister's well and home again. Thanks to everybody who showed their concern and having us in your thoughts. **

**Thanks to TofuPixie, ASHLEYYYBLACKBERRYYY, ao88, brokenfromthepast, spidyluver4ever, kstewfan09, mno44, Flora73, warnesy-01, jayd-n33, Keira Sawyer, AnEverFixedMark and bylvie for reviewing. You're all awesome sauce! Just using AnEverFixedMark's great words.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesome people mentioned before.**

**Okay, I think that this is my greatest chapter so far, but you tell me :)**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 19**

(EPOV)

Drip... drop... drip...

I had forgotten all about the rain and that it was even raining. But I guess it would be quite normal, feeling that way when you were numb. Here I stood, alone in the parking lot, soaked in tears or the droplets sent from the skies above. Normally, I'm not a man for tears or crying, but I was a changed man. Bella was the factor that triggered my change, and for that I was grateful. But right now, I was in a fight against time and God. Would he take her away from me?

This morning, the sky was a beautiful blue, but now it was a grim grey, that reflected my current state of mind. My phone, which was my only connection to the outside world, was now long forgotten. I held it in my hand at my side. A loud crack of thunder woke me up and I took in my surroundings, remembering where I was.

Carlisle had long ago hung up on me and he needed me to be where he was. By Bella's side. I pocketed my phone and ran my hand through my hair one final time. I entered the car, buckled up and turned on the radio. Driving in silence was enough to make me go crazy. The rain slashed and splashed against the wind shield and Billy Talent filled my ears.

_I stumble through the wreckage, __  
rusted from the rain  
There's nothing left to salvage,  
no one left to blame  
Among the broken mirrors,  
I don't look the same  
I'm rusted from the rain,  
I'm rusted from the rain_

I felt the sudden need to let go of the steering wheel and grasp my guitar. Music had always been my form of escapism from the world. That was until I met Bella. After I met her I felt no need to get away from this planet. _I'm going to see her soon _I thought to myself. I needed to see her face, but what I feared the most was that her eyes wouldn't be open to look back at me. Even though she was blind, I still felt as if she could see right through me. I loved her. I would never forgive myself for saying those last words to her. _What are you talking about? She's not dead_. No I was right, she wasn't dead. God wouldn't be this cruel to take her away from me.

A typical Forks image: Forest and rain. That image filled my vision as I drove all the way to the hospital. Screw the speed limits, screw it all. My phone buzzed again; Alice was calling. I didn't bother answering. I took deep breaths to steady myself. I needed to be collected and calm in front of her. Memories of Bella and I together filled my mind again and I dared to hope and to smile. Yet I couldn't stop one single tear from escaping.

The ride on the freeway was long and harsh. People didn't know how to behave in traffic and that pissed me off to no end. I drove past several signs saying "accident ahead" and I knew that I was nearing Forks. I didn't want to, but I still felt the need. I could hear Bella calling for me.

I drove past the wreckage of a black Chevy and a red Toyota.

_Go on, crush me like a flower  
Rusted from the rain.  
C'mon strip me of my power  
Beat me with the chains.  
And if I'm the King of cowards,  
You're the Queen of pain.  
I'm rusted from the rain.  
I'm rusted from the rain._

Oh, the sun will shine again.  
I'm rusted from the rain.  
I'm rusted from the rain.  
Oh, the sun will shine again.  
I'm rusted from the rain.

Several, painful minutes went by and I finally seemed to near my destination. I made a sharp right turn to enter the parking lot. I found one free spot, but another car was headed toward it. I rushed over to it and beat him to it.

He honked at me. _Asshole_ I thought and parked.

I got out of the car and rushed to the main building. Time was an important factor and not to be wasted. The lady behind the desk eyed me as I neared her.

"Hello, I'm here to see Bella Swan" I said shortly. She was gaping at me, not even bothering to search for Bella. I cleared my throat and she returned to reality. She blushed, but nothing that could rival Bella's. She quickly typed something on her computer and looked up.

I was either deaf or she didn't utter a word, although her lips was moving.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked again.

"Thank god, you're here, Edward!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to find Rosalie and Emmett. She looked frightened and Emmett looked pissed.

"Next time, please DON'T take the parking spot I'm about to take" he said, but his features softened. "I was equally as worried as you are, but it could have gone wrong" he finished.

"I'm sorry I called you an asshole" I muttered, mostly to myself, but Emmett caught it. He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Alice soon appeared.

"You finally made it" she said while being short of breath.

"How is she?" I asked worriedly. She wore a grave expression on her face.

"Just follow me..." she said with a breaking voice.

I didn't know what was loudest; my heart beating or our footsteps slopping in the long hallways. We got on an elevator and when the doors opened, we saw even longer hallways. But at the end of the hallway I finally saw some familiar faces. But it wasn't happy faces that greeted me. Grim, solemn and plain unhappy expressions; I saw Esme, Jasper, Charlie, some man in a wheel chair. I guessed that was Jacob's father. Tanya was also there, although she didn't look too worried. I slowly made my way over to them, but it felt as if I was moving in slow motion: no matter how much I needed to speed up, I couldn't. My feet weren't like my trusted Volvo. The moment I finally reached them, Carlisle exited the emergency room.

Everybody looked as if they were ready to pounce him. It was amazing how Bella had affected them, all of us.

"How is she?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Edward, would you please accompany me to my office?" he asked and turned. My feet walked on their own accord, but Alice soon stopped us.

"Dad, I think that we deserve to hear it as well" she said as she gestured to herself, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle seemed to have an inner debate, but he reluctantly nodded. We all walked in silence to his office. Carlisle had a great office here, which Esme had decorated. I heard Alice sniffing behind me, I turned and saw Jasper comforting her. I had always known that something would happen between them, but I never told them.

Carlisle stopped in front of his door and held it open for us. We entered his office and sat down in the couch while he positioned himself in front of his large oak desk. Traces of Esme's creative mind and hands were evident here. The paintings and the furniture all screamed Esme.

"Please dad, we're dying to hear about Bella" Alice begged. I moved uncomfortably at her use of the word 'dying'. Now was not the time to use that word.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I guess that was where I got that habit from.

"As you know... Bella was in a car accident on the freeway" he said and we nodded. I wanted to rip out Jacob's throat. I just... needed to blame someone if not, myself.

"Is she going to make it?" Alice asked. I was grateful that she was our voice. She asked the questions that were bothering us, questions that would make my voice break.

"She's entered a stage of coma.

"How bad?" she asked in a small voice.

"We don't know yet... We will have to run more tests when she's stable. The brain's responsiveness lessens and normal reflexes are lost. She won't respond to pain or hear us for a while. She will either make it or die" he said finally. That was where my heart broke, but my face remained stoic, luckily.

"How long does a coma last?"

"Well, they generally last a few days to a few weeks. The severity depends on the cause and in this case it was a car accident. She hit her head pretty bad. I know you don't like hearing this, but you need to know the truth and I'm not going to lie to you. Some patients gradually come out of the coma, some progress to a vegetative state and some dies. I know it's harsh, but that's reality kiddos" he said.

Alice cried and hit her face with her small hands. I couldn't make myself look at her small shaking frame. I patted her shoulder as I shed one single tear.

"Now kids... Don't believe in the movies you see... There won't be miraculous awakenings and she won't be the same... if she wakes up" he said.

"When", I finally had enough voice to say something. "When" I repeated and nodded. Carlisle sighed.

"If things are good, she'll be gradually able to respond" he said. I looked around and the expressions were the same. Sadness and horror. Bella had somehow snuck into our hearts and now her heart was struggling to beat for itself.

"Do you want to see her now?" he asked. We got up and took the same long walk back to her room.

Esme looked tear-struck as we returned. She got up and hugged me tightly, while whispering sweet murmurs in my ears. They were somehow comforting.

"It'll be alright" she chanted in my ear. I enveloped her in my arms and cried silently. She patted my back in a soothing manner. I loved Esme. I let go and was about to enter her room.

"We'll give you 5 minutes alone with her" Alice said. I nodded gratefully at her and entered the room with closed eyes. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

The room was white and beeps emitted from the many machines she was bound to. Oh, Bella. She looked so frail and bruised in the big bed. She seemed too small for this bed. She was so white and pale, she could blend into this room. Her once so radiant brown hair looked so dull and dead. Her small hands rested over the blanket. I let out a small cry as I neared her bed. I placed one hand in my soaked hair and pulled at a tug of hair. Yes, I was awake although it all seemed so surreal.

"Bella, my Bella, my Bella" I silently chanted in her ear as I clutched her left hand. I moved one hand to her cold cheek and lovingly caressed her.

"Please open your eyes..." I pleaded. I knew she couldn't hear me, yet, but I found it oddly comforting.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have let you go like that..."

I ran my hand along her hairline. I traced the contour of her ear with one single finger. I kneeled down and buried my head in her mattress. I was so tempted to scream. The only thing that kept me sane was Bella's wonderful scent. I inhaled her hair. My personal string of sanity in this world of madness.

I heard the door open behind me. Alice reacted the same way I did. She let out a strangled cry as she saw Bella lying there, lifeless.

I felt Jasper's and Emmett's hand on my shoulders. I retreated from Bella's side and stood up. Someone needed to be strong and I had to try.

"She looks so peaceful..." Rosalie whispered and silent tears ran down her cheeks. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist. How I longed for Bella's body in my arms.

"I'm going to get out of here for a while" I said and exited the room before they could react.

I closed the door behind me and found an aggravated Tanya in her seat. She was kicking the legs in the air out of pure boredom.

"I'm bored, let's get out of here... Let's get some pizza" she suggested. Someone give me a frying pan and we'll have French Tanya in a while... Maybe I could silence her with it.

"Tanya... Somebody's hurt" Esme scolded lightly.

"Fuck this..." someone muttered behind us. I turned to see Jacob rolling in a wheel chair over to us. I gasped.

Billy looked so broken. Nobody would want to see their child in a wheel chair. Especially when you yourself were situated in one for life.

"Edward" he nodded at me and I remained stoic. I wouldn't want to cause a stir right here at this moment. My mom raised me better than that.

"You were lucky?" I asked.

"Broken legs and several broken ribs" he answered coolly.

"Let's get you home" Billy said and a nurse came to push Jacob. When they reached the elevator, Jacob turned and sent me a wary look. I returned the look with a challenging look. The atmosphere had suddenly turned to ice.

"Let's go now" Tanya whined and I took a deep breath, asking god for some strength. Alice and the others soon came out. Alice and Rosalie looked heartbroken and Esme quickly hugged them both.

"Let's go home now..." Esme suggested. The others nodded, but I was reluctant. I didn't want to leave Bella again.

"Edward" Carlisle said, but I still didn't want to leave.

He handed me something. It was a plastic card with a picture of me on it. I used it when I performed minor tasks here as a free time job.

"I'm giving you this pass so you can see her at anytime you want" he said. I nodded my thanks and he hugged me.

"Thanks father" I said. He nodded again. You could say that we were pretty much alike.

I followed them to their cars and stood in the rain as they drove away. I looked at my watch and it was late. I would have to go home soon, but I still had one thing I needed to do. I proceeded to my Volvo and opened the door to the backseat. I got my guitar and went back to the building. You could only see hints of the outline of the building. I shuffled along the hallway with my guitar at my side. The same walk, the same hallway and the same atmosphere.

Seconds felt more like years in the elevator as I neared Bella's room. I found her exactly as I had left her. Of course she couldn't have moved. Carlisle said to give it a few days before any changes were evident. A window was opened toward the outside world and it revealed the same grey and raining weather. Nothing unusual in Forks, Washington. I locked the door behind me and took off my jacket. I laid it on the back of a chair, which I pulled over to the side of Bella's bed.

I got comfortable and took Bella's hand. It was cold and she didn't squeeze it. How can someone seem so peaceful after all the things she had been through in less than 24 hours?

"Oh, Bella..." I whispered again. It was like my newfound chant. I sighed before strumming a few bars on my guitar.

"I know that you can't hear me. Yet. But I promised you a song every night... And nothing's going to keep me away from you, love... We belong together and I will follow you everywhere... Even to heaven if God wants me there" I mumbled.

I took a deep breath before singing.

("Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

I sighed and cried. I looked at the ECG-machine and Bella's heartbeat was stable. At least this song didn't kill her. I'd always loved this song, but didn't have anybody to sing this to.

"You want an encore?" I asked, chuckling mostly to myself. Somehow Tyler Hilton's "Picture Perfect" came to mind.

_One day me and darkness will run away and sun will see  
He should have let me take her in the first place and _

_Stay awake to see the picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine" _

I knew she liked this song.

"_All I ever wanted was for me and the moon to shine  
And make the darkness  
Stay awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know that she  
Stays awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine..."_

I got up on my feet and laid the guitar in the chair and grasped Bella's small hands in my own hands.

"Hold on, love" I whispered and kissed her hands. I spread her palm and kissed every single finger tip lovingly.

**AN:**

**So yeah! Hope that you thought the same as I did; that this was the best so far. If not, why not?**

**Reviews and feedback are appreciated :)**

**Thanks for reading; you guys are the best.**

**Love,**

**Anne**


	21. Initial Reaction

**AN: OMG! 215 reviews! I'm so happy! You guys are the best and I can't thank you enough. Special shout outs for jaimelotrever, Angel-Miyu, njdevil30718 and angel27eyes (And Bella – the anonymous reviewer) for the kind reviews and for letting me know that I had a small effect on your reading experience :)**

**Also for mno44, ao88, AnEverFixedMark, Tofu-Pixie, brokenfromthepast and Flora73 for being the ultimate review crew. You've either been there from the start and supported me while I was down and returning to the fic. I wouldn't call you my loyal reviewers... You're more like royal reviewers! You guys are my RRcrew and you are most appreciated. Thanks for encouraging me to continue this fic. I was tempted to stop after 5-6 chapters, but you've kept me going on. You rock!**

**I would like to dedicate the chapter to AnEverFixedMark who made me smile like an idiot when I read the review – We had guests over and they asked if it was ****a boyfriend who texted since I grinned like an idiot :p**

**So some people requested some BPOV and I'll give it to you. And I thought that it was quite difficult to write Bella's POV during her coma. I myself haven't been in one and therefore I don't know what it feels like. Many of you may have different ideas, but this is my story and I thought that this would do. Plus it keeps the plot moving.**

**So yeah! Thanks for giving this story 215 reviews, thanks to the 146 people who put this story on favourite and last but not least the 166 who put it on alert. You all encouraged me.**

**Okay enough! Read and review :) I'll try to update Thursday or Friday :)**

**Chapter 20****  
Initial Reaction**

(BPOV)

"Bella, honey –wake up! It's your birthday" a voice cooed. I tossed and turned in my incredibly warm and soft bed. Then I turned onto my back, stretched and groaned. I hid under the blanket, trying to win or gain at least five more minutes of sleep. But to no avail, as the blanket was yanked out of my grip. Two hands rested on my sides and began to tickle me. I giggled and then smiled, signalising that I was awake. I felt myself sprinting up from the bed yelling: "I'm awake!" and spread my arms wide open.

"Good girl, are you ready for your presents?" the voice asked again and two arms enveloped me into a warm and caring embrace. I sighed in pure content, feeling oddly at home in these arms.

"You're a big girl now, Bella" she cooed and played with my hair. It seemed long and curly. She ran her fingers smoothly through my hair, leaving a trail of love and affection.

"Is my baby awake yet?" another voice appeared, however this time a male voice. I smiled and waved my hands at the direction from where I heard his voice.

"Yeah, look at her Charlie... She's five now" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, feigning shock. I laughed and held up one hand with my fingers spread apart. One finger counted my own:

"One... Two... Three... Four... Oh, gosh you're right! You're five!" mom cooed and I giggled triumphantly. This time a pair of strong arms picked me up and lifted me into the air, sending a surge – no explosion of adrenalin in my stomach. I felt light as a feather and I was soaring.

"My beautiful girl" he whispered and kissed my cheeks. My small hands reached for his face. Soft hands collided with rougher skin, smelling like peppermint and tobacco.

"Daddy?" I asked, while caressing his cheeks.

"Hmm?" he asked and his face vibrated.

"Will I be able to see soon?" I asked, worried about never being able to see again. I would love to see my dear parents' faces.

"When God thinks that you are ready, he will give you your sight back" he replied. I sighed, disappointed with the answer, but I guessed that I would have to be good.

"I'll be good" I swore and daddy chuckled, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Am I blind because I have been a bad girl?" I asked sadly with tears threatening to fall.

"No, honey, it's not a punishment. I think it's because..." mom hesitated, but firmly placed her hand on my chest, directly over my heart.

"You're such a pure-hearted child, and he wished the best for you... He doesn't want you to witness the bad things in the world" she said lovingly. My mood immediately brightened. I couldn't wait for that day to come.

"Come on, honey! We're having a breakfast for b-day champions" mom said and took me away from daddy's arms. She bore me down to the kitchen and a heavenly odour invaded my tiny nose. Banana pancakes!

She settled me in the high chair, but I protested immediately.

"Mom, I'm a big girl now, I want to sit in a regular chair" I pleaded.

"Okay, honey" she obliged and helped me to a sitting by the table.

"Thanks!" I said and looked for the big utensils. "Uh... Would you mind slicing them? I want to feed myself" I asked.

Mom laughed and helped me.

"Thanks for pancakes, daddy" I giggled.

"Oh, how did you know that it was daddy who made them?" mom asked with an amused voice.

"Because you can't cook mom" I whispered in her ears, not wanting to embarrass her in front of daddy. She laughed and patted my head as I ate.

"Daddy, can you open the window?"

I heard him shuffling to the window and he opened it. I listened intently to the weather outside. Windy but dry so far.

"Yay, it's not raining, so I've been good this year!" I said happily. Mom told me that it had never rained on my birthday. Maybe I should have eighteen rainless birthdays before I could see again!

I folded my hands and slightly bowed my head.

"Dear God, how are you doing up there? Are you enjoying pancakes as well? Are the clouds fluffy enough for you? Uhm, I have a deal to make with you. If I get 18 birthdays without rain, can you make me see? Thank you and enjoy your pancakes, and I recommend eating them with whipped cream" I finished and bowed my head again.

Mom and daddy were trying to stifle their laughs and I blushed. We ate our pancakes in silence and enjoyed one another's presence. I hoped that mom and daddy would stay together forever.

"Good girl, you've finished all by yourself!" mom cooed appraisingly. I grinned and let her carry me to the living room. I was cradled in her arms while she was sitting in my favourite rocking chair. She began humming a tune that I loved. I felt so safe in her arms.

(EPOV)

"Hold on, love" I whispered and kissed her hands. I spread her palm and kissed every single finger tip lovingly.

"I can't wait for you to wake up" my voice broke. I looked at my watch, it was late. It was amazing how many lives could change in the matter of mere hours.

"I hate to leave you, but I have to go now, love. I'll be back tomorrow morning before school" I whispered and kissed her forehead before I turned to leave. But as I stood in the doorframe, I couldn't help but to turn around again and catch a last glimpse of her. She looked so fragile and small in the large hospital bed. Maybe some company wouldn't hurt her. I decided to hurry home and pack some clothes so I could leave for school and then come back to the hospital. I didn't dare leaving her side.

I would not let go of her again.

Not daring to waste any time, I hurried to the parking lot and found my Volvo. It was still raining, and it looked like it would be raining for a while now. I didn't bother turning on the radio, all I had in mind was my poor Bella lying there alone.

Everybody was asleep when I returned so I snuck to my room and packed my belongings. I scribbled a note and left it on my door before I locked it behind me. Now I could be with my precious Bella.

I hastily revived my engine and was off to the hospital again. My family would understand. While I was driving, I was seeing horrendous images of Bella being hit by a car. Frame by frame, scream by scream. I couldn't shake these disturbing images out and guilt consumed me. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way at the concert! If only I hadn't stormed off… If only I hadn't left her even if she did ask me to leave… If only I had told her that I loved her once more…

The rest of the drive was like an emotional roller coaster. I went through different stages rapidly; shock, disbelief, hysteria and finally numbness. How could this happen to me? To her?

A ding sound from the elevator broke my chain of thoughts and I proceeded in. It was the same old walk again. I'd better get used to it; I should be walking it many times. I reached her door and took a deep breath before entering again.

She looked the same. No changes at all.

"Hey, babe… I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me too much" I said, trying to ease the tension in the room, but then again… I was the only one creating the tension.

"I missed you. I still do and I hope that this… coma… will end soon" I grasped her hands again. Still cold. This was so not Bella…

I placed my bag in the closet and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here… watching tv" I said as I found the remote. I zapped through various channels, but found nothing that held my interest or attention for long. I sighed and turned it off. I looked at Bella's face and was wondering why she looked so peaceful. Did she not see the car coming? _Edward, she's still blind._ D'oh.

I noticed a couple of pamphlets on the table about comas. Maybe I would find one interesting, I hoped as I picked one up. I took off my shoes and made myself comfortable in the chair.

_The family members are the key and the following stages are what they go through from the first moment they hear about their loved one being in coma until that point at which the loved one is functionally independent or fully recovered. _

STAGES: 1. Initial Reaction

Upheaval

Frustration

Resignation

Anticipation

Arousal

Stabilization

Retraining

Recovery

_INITIAL REACTION _

_This is the stage at which the family is first informed of the tragic news that a loved one is in a coma. There is a lot of shock, disbelief, hysteria, numbness--all kinds of reactions. Families in some cases seem to be able to listen to what is being told to them without much of a reaction at all. _

_That numbness is a protective cushion that keeps them from breaking apart all together. Families wish for their own death, which is drastic, but is a way in which they do not have to deal with this tragedy. There are feelings of pray, panic and trying to arrange with anybody for the proper information that will help them deal with this. _

_Guilt begins at this time and families say, "If only I was with him" or "If only I had told him that I loved him once more; if, if." The ifs go on and on and on and of course there is no logic to them. It is a totally emotional reaction but one that can be devastating to the family members. The initial reaction stage usually lasts anywhere from 12 to 48 hours. This is an arbitrary stage designed not to give you a specific time of reference as they can vary with each person, but rather it is subjective reference as to what is experienced._

Well… I guess I just completed the initial reactions. I put down the pamphlet and looked at Bella's peaceful face again. At least she didn't look like she was in pain or anything. I set the alarm on my cell phone to wake me up for school and settled it on the table. Again, I tried to make myself comfortable in the incredibly uncomfortable chair. Logic, eh?

Eventually I fell asleep, but somehow during the night, I had snuck over to Bella's bed and joined her. I missed the way her body melted into mine when we touched. Our kisses were another story… It was out of this world. But so was our love… Nothing could compare to her.

Dreams of Bella and I together invaded my sleep and I welcomed them with open arms. However, they were soon interrupted by the alarm. I groaned and woke up, seeing Bella's face as the first thing. I couldn't help but to smile and I kissed her lips. They were soft, but cold and non-responding. In due time…

I changed my clothes in Bella's room and got ready for school. I was so tempted to skip school just today… But then again it was healthy skipping school once in a while. I would only blame myself if something were to happen while I was gone. I took off my shoes again and joined Bella in the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and sniffed her hair, drawing deep breaths. I soon whispered a verse from one of my favourite songs:

"We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet forces  
We've both been spoken for…"

**AN:**

**It was a difficult chapter, but there it was.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review/feedback.**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	22. Upheaval

**AN: I am so happy for the response the chapter received! I loved reading your reviews and I still can't believe that this story got over 200 reviews. It's almost unreal. Thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

**Special shout outs for TofuPixie, jaimelotr4ever, spidyluver4ever and LovedByEdward. You rock my socks! **

**Especially jaimelotr4ever, Ani, what a review you sent me! You made me smile like a damn fool when I read it. One of the longest reviews I've ever read :p**

**I know that I said that I would update Thursday or Friday, but I couldn't help myself. It's all your fault :p**

**Now please read and review :) Reviews make me happy and they also make me update faster.**

**Chapter 21  
Upheaval**

Numbness wears off and reality begins to set in and devastation begins to manifest itself most clearly. The upheaval stage can be emotional and practical. A lot of anxiety and fear of the future will set in from an emotional point of view, particularly if the patient is the bread winner. The concern for about how expenses are going to be handled will come about and how will the family continue to fulfill their responsibilities. A breakdown of normal activities is common. People who were able to function very well may have difficulty doing the most menial task. Depression is one of the most prevalent emotional reactions at this time. Some family members can't even talk, don't want to talk, have a lot of difficulty dealing with the situation, and tend to withdraw.

(BPOV)

Today we're going to the beach and I couldn't wait. I knew that today was going to be a good day with mom and daddy. They had been packing for some time now and I was sitting outside. I inhaled the air around me; moist forest-ish. I liked that smell and especially after when it had rained. The smell of moist earth… but it was quite hot today, hotter than your typical Forks weather. A pair of strong arms picked me up and cradled me there.

"Are you ready princess Bells?" daddy asked me.

"Silly daddy, I'm not a princess!" I giggled and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"You're my princess" he said and kissed my forehead. I loved my daddy so much.

"You're the best daddy!"

"Come on guys, let's go now before we get stuck in traffic" mom chided behind us and she took me.

"Charlie, honey, take our bags and put them in the car" she said as she bore me outside. It was still quite hot and I wasn't used to it yet.

"Mom, which beach are we going to?" I asked.

"La Push, it's not far from here" she answered and opened the car door with her free hand. She settled me in the passenger seat. She got me buckled up and then sat behind me. Daddy soon joined us and then we were off. The drive was long and uncomfortable. Daddy rolled the windows down and I stuck out my hand, playing with the wind that ran through my fingers.

Mommy sighed behind me.

"Ah… Lovely weather… Charlie, why don't you want to move to Phoenix?" she asked.

"Because I like it here, honey" daddy answered.

"Bells, pull your hand in again before you lose it" he continued and caressed my left arm. I quickly pulled it in, not wanting to lose a limb.

"I hope it's not too crowded" daddy muttered and I slumbered off.

I woke up minutes later, when daddy stopped the car. The second I heard the waves and smelled the fresh air, I was wide awake. I grinned big time and mommy chuckled when she picked me up.

"Look, honey! Billy's here as well!" mommy yelled as we got settled in the sand.

"And he's brought his boy" another voice yelled back at us. I guess that was uncle Billy, or… He's not my uncle, I just call him uncle.

"It's so good to see you again, Billy" mommy said and daddy helped me putting on sun screen. He put some on my nose, leaving a tingling sensation. I giggled.

"Well, well, if it isn't princess Bella?" uncle Billy asked and lifted me up in the air. I laughed and spread my arms, pretending to fly. I squealed in delight as he began spinning, although I got a little bit dizzy in the end. He let me down and I had to adjust my balance. Not that I was the most balanced girl in the world. I was quite clumsy, but no one needed to know now, did they? I sat down on the sand and began playing with it. Another person approached me and sat down next to me.

"Hi!" gosh, it was a boy!

"Hello" I replied shyly.

"My name is Jake and you?" he asked. I smiled a big smile.

"I'm Bella and I'm six years old" I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I just turned five" he said.

"Oh, Sarah! Glad you made it as well" mommy yelled again.

"Sorry about the wait, Billy forgot Jake's plastic shovel set" another lady voice said, gasping for breath.

"Mamma!" Jake yelled and left my side, leaving me there. I felt a pang of pain; didn't he want to play with me?

"Jacob, why don't you play with Bell while the grown-ups talk about boring stuff?" daddy asked and my mood immediately brightened.

"His name is Jake, daddy" I said in a better-knowing tone. He chuckled.

The sound of approaching footsteps in the sand filled my ears.

"Uhm… I'm holding my hand out for you…" he hesitated. I didn't know that!

"Sorry, I didn't see that" I apologised. "I'm blind"

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I can't see with my eyes" I replied sadly.

"Oh... I can be your eyes" he said as he grasped my hand and helped me up. I giggled as I got back up on my feet.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked and I nodded eagerly. He still firmly held my hand and began leading me across the sand. I liked the feeling of the rough sand under my feet and the wind blowing through my hair. I felt so alive and at that moment, I felt like I didn't need the ability to see.

"Aw... aren't they cute?" I heard a woman ask and I blushed while moving closer to Jake.

"We're nearing the water now" he said and I instantly felt the cold rush of water under my feet. I jumped and began laughing. He also laughed and let go for a second. He quickly found my hand again and opened it, spreading the fingers.

"I found this for you" he said shyly. He placed it in my palm and I enclosed my fingers around the object. I didn't know what it was, but it had a slippery surface.

"It's a sea shell... I thought it was purdy" he said. I smiled in acknowledgement.

"It's purdy like you".

(EPOV)

I had accidentally fallen asleep next to Bella again and was awakened by my buzzing cell phone. A quite angry buzz that was. I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello..." I said

"Edward, where the hell are you?" it was Alice.

"I'm at the hospital... I couldn't make myself leave Bella again" I replied honestly.

She sighed on the other end.

"Come home and attend the last class... Em and Jasper want to meet up with you" she said. I nodded, mostly to myself.

"I'll see you" I said and hung up. I stole another glance at Bella who still looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Maybe I should get out of here for a couple of hours... No more than that, I decided and put on my shoes.

The door opened and a nurse entered. I looked at her and she was tall and had a slender body. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she was carrying various files and charts in her arms. She turned around and slightly jumped when she saw me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" I said apologetic.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting any visitors at this time. Should you even be here now?" she asked curiously.

"Carlisle's my dad and he gave me this pass" I said as I handed her my plastic card. She looked at it and finally looked up with an approving smile.

"I guess it's okay then" I smiled at her when she said that.

"Shouldn't you be at the school now?" she asked. I looked at Bella's slumbering form.

"I couldn't make myself leave her again..." I whispered.

"I understand, but I also think that it would be good for you to get away from it for a little while... Trust me, I speak with experience. I've seen this before" she answered friendly.

"You don't understand... You haven't seen this case before... You haven't seen anything like our love before... This girl is special" I said and she nodded understandingly.

"Give me your phone number and I'll let you know if something happens" she suggested. She seemed like a genuine person. I smiled and she retrieved a piece of paper for me to write on and I gave her my phone so she could encode herself.

"Noelani?" I read out loud and she nodded.

"Pretty name"

"Thanks" she smiled and went to Bella's side. She checked her vitals and various other things. I took that as my cue to leave and I took the same old walk to my Volvo. I got in and something unexpected happened. I cried.

I guess having feelings all bottled up inside me led to this breakdown. But what surprised me the most was that I broke down after I had left the room. Reality finally set in and it dawned on me that Bella might not wake up at all. I didn't care if anybody was watching at all, but I leaned on the steering wheel and cried my heart out. Bella wasn't here to comfort me and she wasn't even able to if she wanted to.

I felt terrible... I should have been in that car with her. She didn't deserve to be in her position right now. Oh my Bella... My beautiful Bella. If she was to die... I couldn't live with the fact that our last exchange of words were arguments and tears... I wouldn't be surprised that she would hate me for the rest of her life... Why would she look over me up in heaven, when I deserved to rot up in hell? I felt a strong urge to yell out my love for Bella, but I was choking. I was choking on the tears and unshed tears. I missed her lips, her kiss and her smile when we were together. I knew that it was quite early to think of things like these, but I was ready to start a life with her... Hell, my life began the moment I met her.

I was ready to live forever with her, but suddenly forever seemed too far away. If only she could hear me... But what could I say to make her wake up?

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything" I whispered.

But words could not describe her. She was Bella. My Bella.

The silence was menacing and deafening, so I turned on the radio. How convenient. They were playing Ne-Yo's Mad. It seemed as though the radio knew how I was feeling. The songs were like messages from... someone up there.

Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
Perfect, perfect, oh oh  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight  
Long as everything's alright between us  
Before we go to sleep  
Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh

Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed, mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed, mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
Oh no no no

I cried a few silent tears on the way to school and I stopped in the parking lot. I watched the kids coming in and out and I couldn't understand how the world wasn't even aware of the fact that one special girl was slowly slipping away. I couldn't leave this car. I was a coward.

I drove home and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for me in the lounge. Rosalie got up and went over to me. I tried to read her facial expression, but was unable to. She suddenly enveloped me into a warm hug and I found myself melting into her touch and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay..." she whispered and let go. They were sitting in the couch and I sat in the armchair facing them.

"Edward, you can't hide in that hospital room forever you know..." Alice said. I snapped my head at her direction.

"Excuse me, but it's not your loved one who's in a coma" I said, defending myself. Why the heck did I feel the urge to defend myself over Alice?

She looked stricken and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Edward! I met Bella before you even knew of her existence! Don't think that you're the only one in this world who cares for Bella!" she said offended. And who could blame her? I was an ass.

"We're all in this... sort of limbo stage, Edward" she whispered.

"We'll get adjusted to this situation somehow" Rosalie whispered hopefully.

"Rosalie, there is no situation to get used to" Emmett answered. I looked at Jasper and looked as though he was in pain.

"You okay man?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"How about I arrange some sort of Battle of the Bands and we'll raise the money for something for Charlie and Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled. She did care a lot about Bella.

"I can't..." I whispered and looked down.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"I just can't stand the thought of facing the world without Bella" I answered in earnest.

"She's still here, Edward. She's not dead" Jasper said.

"Just sing to her" Rosalie said. "That's what she did".

I remembered Bella standing on the stage, singing out her heart to me in front of the eyes of the world. She was amazing.

"Let's go see Bella" Emmett suggested and it was welcomed with open arms. Esme soon came home and made dinner for me to take with me and she had bought a bouquet of flowers. She asked me to drop by Charlie's and sent him her best wishes. I would drop by his house on our way to the hospital.

We drove in silence to Bella's house. There was a solemn and grim atmosphere in the car. Even Emmett had a grave expression. It was misplaced.

I finally pulled up at Bella's house and took a deep breath before exiting. Alice joined me and we walked closer to the door. I stopped and lingered at her window, half wishing that she would poke her head out and sent me a cheeky smile. But that was impossible.

Alice knocked on the door and we waited in silence. Charlie opened after a while and he looked devastated and broken. He hadn't shaved for a while and he was wearing jeans and an old and worn-out t-shirt. The house was silent, not even the TV was turned on.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Our mom sends you her best wishes and these flowers" I said, afraid of the guns hanging behind him. He didn't say a word, he just looked down.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Alice asked concerned. Of course he wasn't okay, Alice. He shook his head and Alice sighed. She gave him a hug and he didn't move an inch. His eyes were downcast as if he was begging the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Let me find a vase" Alice said and entered the house, leaving me with Charlie on the front step. I looked at him and I could tell that he hadn't slept last night. We waited in an awkward silence, I didn't know what to say or if I should even say something at all. Alice soon returned and patted his shoulder.

"She's going to be okay..." she whispered. He nodded and went back inside, closing the door behind him. Alice and I walked back to the car and we were off again.

It was seven p.m. when we returned at the hospital and I noticed Noelani behind the reception desk. She sent me a smile and I nodded back. If something had happened, she would have told me.

The room had been cleaned, but my stuff was still there where I left them. Someone had given her flowers. Alice and Rosalie occupied each side of her bed. They looked at her still form with tears in their eyes. Alice grasped her hand and whispered words of nonsense in her ears while Rosalie played with Bella's hair. I didn't get the female bonding thing, but the scene was quite touching. We stayed there half an hour before the two couples called a cab and got home. I wouldn't leave Bella anymore that night. I sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey beautiful... How was your day?" I asked, well-knowing that she still couldn't hear me.

"It's been raining today, but that's not new... " I said lamely.

"My day? It's been... crazy" I admitted and felt a few tears threatening to come out.

"Bella, darling please wake up soon... I can't do this without you".

"I'm nothing without you... All I know is that... I'm yours" I whispered and found my guitar.

"I feel like a sappy romantic fool, but Bella, you could make me do anything for you"

(The Script – I'm Yours)

"_You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours

You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went week and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours"

I sighed and wiped the tears away.

"Bella, don't leave me... Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. Please give me a reason, BE my raison d'être" I said and kissed her forehead.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I would appreciate it if you left a review/feedback.**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	23. Frustration

**AN:**

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm still surprised by the fact that some of you got rather emotional. I didn't know that my chapters had these effects. You guys from my RRcrew rock this chapter is for you. Still can't believe we made it past 200 reviews! Am I pushing it if I'm hoping for reaching 260 some time? :p (Hint hint!)**

**Njdevil30718: Kleenex!**

**LovedByEdward (who's also loved by Anne ;p): We'll see!**

**TofuPixie: Thanks girl, you know I love ya ;)**

**Mno44, Lauren loves Spunky, warnesy-01 and angel27eyes: You are the best!**

**You all encourage me to finish this story, and you know it! Thanks for your support and you are much-appreciated.**

**Please read and review. This is now stage 3 in the pamphlet.**

**Chapter 22  
Frustration**

At this point the intense upheaval stage has subsided to some degree and anger tends to set in. This is when families are bitter about the fact that nothing is being done. The first three or four stages are predicated on the fact that the patient is still in coma. The family has not abandoned the loved one, as this does happen from time to time. The frustration stage for the family is very intense in terms of anger.

Anger can be directed to a number of sources. Anger is predominantly directed towards physicians with their Cadillacs and all those years of training who can't do anything to bring their loved one out of coma. Anger toward nurses with their Toyotas who are not as supportive to other family members. Even toward the patient they ask "Why can't you do anything to help yourself?"

Anger is directed spiritually, "Why me, what have I done to deserve this? Why has God let this happen to me?". Such sensitivity develops during this period of time that even the smallest problem within the family is monumental.

Scapegoating is very common as well. It's very easy to blame somebody else for something. Once again the "if only" comes into play. All of these reactions are emotional, very few are based on practical issues. If you know what the family members are feeling you can at least do a little better to help them get through these rough times and your support is invaluable.

Family members at this stage have nowhere to turn. Who do they know that has experienced what they are experiencing? They are in a limbo state.

(BPOV)

They were screaming, my ears were bleeding and tears were running freely. Nothing constricted my well-hidden feelings anymore and my heart broke into two pieces. Mommy and daddy didn't want to live together anymore… Is it my fault? Was I the reason for the ruining of their marriage? That I wasn't their dream child and that I was born blind? I curled into the fetal position, shielding myself away from the crying and yelling. Mom was crying and daddy was yelling.

It was quite frightening. What had started out as a good day, suddenly turned into one in the likes of a nightmare. No child would want their parents to break up. I clutched my plush toy, searching for the last string of control left in this god forsaken world. We were planning on going to Phoenix, Arizona to visit grandmother in a couple of days.

"I can't do this anymore, Charlie!" she yelled angrily and I sniffed.

"Renee, I can't do anything about it, this is where I belong" daddy sighed. He sounded so beaten up about the situation, but so was I.

"I don't see why Phoenix would be a bad place to live?" she asked in exasperation.

"If you love the idea of Phoenix so much, why don't you just move there?" I could hear and almost feel the anger in his voice. I had never been this scared before.

There was a sudden silence and I held my head up, straining to hear if something had been said while I didn't pay attention. I crawled to the door and rested my head against the wood, listening intently.

"I'm taking her with me" she whispered and I heard the smashing of a bottle. I wanted to hide.

"Please don't Renee, she's my baby girl too" he pleaded, but I heard her enter my room and pick me up. I cried, I didn't want to leave daddy. I clung to my plushie, but mommy was relentless. I could hear her crying as she carried me away. I clutched her shoulders, trying to make her come to a halt, but she continued anyways. She was walking around in the house, but there was silence… I couldn't hear daddy.

"Daddy?" I called out and was met by the deafening silence.

"Daddy!" I yelled this time, but still got no response. I cried even more, but mommy didn't stop.

We were now outside, it was raining and thundering. She opened the car door and got me settled there. I tried to release myself from the grip of hell, but I couldn't. I was distraught in my tears that I almost choked.

"Renee, she's just seven years old. Let her choose for god's sake!" daddy suddenly said and I reached for him.

"Bella is, as you said, only seven years old. She doesn't know what she wants" mommy answered angrily.

"And you do?" he asked and she let out an angry huff and threw some stuff into the trunk. I wanted daddy to come over to me. I tried to call out to him, but I choked. She finally closed the trunk and got in next to me, buckled up and started the engine.

"Daddy" I whispered. He came over to me and kissed my forehead, but his hands didn't touch me.

"I'll see you" he replied sadly.

"Close the damn door, Charlie" mommy ordered.

Daddy closed the door and mommy began driving. I leaned against the window and continued crying. Mommy took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my hand. I retracted it from her touch.

"We'll be fine in Phoenix, honey… The sun shines all the time and it doesn't rain as much…" she assured me.

"What about daddy?" I asked and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Are you hungry? I could stop at Taco Bell on our way?" she suggested.

"Daddy".

(EPOV)

I repeated this routine for days and Bella showed no signs of improvement. It hurt to see her in this state all the time. I wanted to close my eyes and ignore all of this, but I couldn't. I thought that I miss something if I allowed myself to blink too many times. I had sung songs to her every night, hoping that she would be able to hear me, despite the fact that the doctors claimed that she couldn't hear me yet. Damn those doctors!

It wasn't as if they were breaking a sweat while trying to help her. I also wanted to curse the whole damn world for going on as if nothing had happened. One of the sweetest and caring girls who had ever walked on the face of earth was struggling for her life. Five days had passed since she entered the coma. Five long days.

Alice had managed to arrange an Open-Mic night, instead of having a Battle of the Bands. Instead of competing, we would all unite with one single intention. To do something good for Bella and Charlie. The food and beverage bought in the diner was going to our purpose and I was hoping for many people turning up tonight. Heck, I'd even sing on the stage all night, knowing that I was doing something good for my Bella. My Bella.

I was sitting by her side. A spot that I had been occupying the last five days. I had occasionally moved either for toilet visiting, dinner (more on Esme's request/demand) and a few classes. Please wake up soon Bella, I kept chanting to myself in my head, as if repeated enough times she would wake up and embrace me. I would just show her how much I loved her and how sorry I was. I was going to whisper soft words, promises of love in her ears and she would blush and smile, her default reaction. I would express my love to her forever and beyond that. Even if one of our hearts stop beating, even if the world stopped turning, I would love her. I didn't care if she was blind, she was still beautiful, wise and… She was Bella. She was my Bella and I was hers.

That made me think back to the song from The Script. In many ways that song fitted me well. She could do much better than me, but she had settled for me. I could see the love in her eyes when I held her.

Oh, how I couldn't wait for her to wake up. To see her eyes shine brightly with the love we both shared and knowing that even though she couldn't see me, she saw right through me.

Noelani had been checking up on Bella several times. I felt as though she was the one doing most of the work and for that I was grateful. Carlisle had been dropping by occasionally as well and he tried to get as much information as possible. But he didn't get any news or any news of her progress. She was stable and that was good, but I wanted more.

Alice called and interrupted my chain of thoughts.

"You better get here soon. We're setting things up now" she said, her usual and bubbly enthusiasm lacking. She missed Bella too.

I kissed Bella's forehead and looked at her lovingly.

"I'll be right back, baby" I promised her and kissed her nose, cheeks and finally her lips. She still didn't respond and that hurt a lot.

I listened to the radio as I drove to the diner. I still had a few minutes before I reached my destination, so I thought I should find some decent music. Most of them were too happy and I wanted to rip the radio host's throat out. Play some music that fit my mood, god damn it! I gripped the steering wheel tightly and made a huge U-turn on the road. I stopped as I closed my eyes. The rain hammered on the windshield, but other than that, there was silence. I opened my eyes. There was nobody on the road at this time. Jacob and Bella was unlucky, but I couldn't even get hit even if I wanted to. It should have been me.

Piano music filled the eerie silence and Simple Plan made their way to my ears.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me

I rested my body against the steering wheel and wrapped my arms around it, holding onto my dear life and cried my heart out. I had never cried this much in my entire life. I prayed to god for the strength to last.

I collected myself and headed to the diner. Emmet was carrying various boxes, Jasper was setting up the technical stuff on the stage, Rosalie and Alice were standing behind the bar, setting other practical things up. They looked at me when I entered. Alice hurried over to me and hugged me with all her might. I hugged back. We really understood each other. I had many times before had the strong urge to put her head through a wall, but now we acted like brother and sister. Too bad Bella had to be in this position to bring us together.

"We're all singing a song individually. Are you ready for this?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"No… I'm ready to hear Emmett sing if I must be honest" I chuckled grimly.

"HEY!" Emmett shouted behind me and I turned, waved and sent an apologetic smile. Alice laughed a bit and the tension in the room got lighter.

"What time are we opening?" Stella, the owner of the diner, asked.

"Six o'clock" Rosalie answered. "That's like… half an hour from now".

"Good… Because people are waiting in line outside the diner" she said smiling. I rushed to the window and looked out. She was right. Almost all of Forks inhabitants were waiting outside in the rain. Except for Charlie and I understood him.

"Let's let them in before they catch pneumonia" Alice squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. And who could blame her?

"Good thing we opted for the diner" Jasper said as he opened the doors.

People were rushing in, trying to get the best spots possible. All the tables had been moved to make room for a stage and there were chairs situated around it. Emmett had put up a donation box with a letter explaining the cause and surprisingly, people had put money in it the minute they passed it. I did not see that coming and I smiled at their generous actions.

After half an hour people had gotten settled and the show was ready to commence. Alice took the stage and people clapped. It wasn't her first time on the stage alone, so she knew how to act in front of all these people.

"Good evening everybody" she greeted.

"Thanks for showing up. As you know we're doing this to raise some money for our dear Swan-family who has been contributing so much to this small town, Chief Swan for protecting this town for years and Bella for being a good friend" she sighed as she continued with the sad news.

"You probably know that Bella was in an accident five days ago. She is now in a coma and we miss her greatly. Let's unite tonight and repay the Swan-family" she finished and everybody clapped.

"Who's up first?" Alice asked and Rosalie started. She had chosen Natasha Bedingfield's Pocketful of Sunshine and she did it well. Guys howled after her, much to Emmett's dismay. I was wondering how he could stand that and he would say: "In the end, I was the one she chose" and grin.

Emmett was up next and some girls were screaming "I LOVE YOU EM!" only to receive a death glare from Rosalie. He grabbed the guitar and sang Pete Yorn's Ice Age and we knew that he would nail it. He had been in my band for a long time.

Alice and Jasper had surprisingly teamed up and sang James Morrison and Nelly Furtado's Broken Strings. I was gaping at the end of their song because of their harmony. They suited each other so well. I was up next and I was shaking. I was afraid of choking in front of them all.

"Just do it for Bella" Alice whispered and I nodded. I had my own guitar in my hand and took the stage. Girls went mad again as I sat down. I pulled the microphone to my mouth.

"I wish you could be here, Bella. I love you" I said as I strummed a few times before singing.

I had chosen Three Doors Down with Here Without You for obvious reasons. I was here and Bella wasn't. I missed her so much.

"_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love"  


Everybody was silent and I fought the tears back. I wasn't going to break down yet… Just not yet. Bella would be listening to these words and then wake up… Hug me, love me and just be there. We could be Edward and Bella again. Bella and Edward, just us.

_  
"I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me"

I sighed, closed my eyes and hunched over my guitar. I had finished the song and I hid my face with my hand from the audience. I finally looked up and looked around and saw Charlie. He got up to his feet and clapped in a certain rhythm.

"Encore" he said and people clapped along and chanted along. I held my hands up and smiled nervously.

"You're too kind" I said and tried to escape the stage. I needed some air before I would burst into the tears again. I felt slightly pathetic. Bella would have scolded me for thinking like that. I took a deep breath and began playing again.

(Far Away – Nickelback)

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Some people had lighters out and they held it up so the room was lighted with the fire that burned in unison for Bella. It was a beautiful sight. If only she could see it. __

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

__

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

I put my whole heart in this last part of the song and sang with all the might I possessed.

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

I stopped and whispered into the microphone, a message especially for Bella.

"Keep breathing, Bella, I love you" and people gave me a standing ovation. I left the stage and my friends immediately embraced me. I would listen to others singing for a bit before seeing Bella tonight. I would just hold her hand and whisper sweet nonsense into her ears. Even though it was nonsense, it came from my heart.

**AN:  
Thanks for reading! Please make me happy and leave a review/feedback.**

**Love you all a lot,**

**Anne**


	24. Resignation

**AN: **

**Hey people! I promised you an update when I got 260 reviews, and you gave me 260! It felt good reading your reviews and I'm happy that I could stir some emotions in you :) I promise that you'll soon be able to put away the Kleenex but... let me torture you for a little longer. Just this time ;) **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I love reading your reviews and I love waking up to an inbox filled with messages from FF. RRcrew you rock! I would like to add Lauren loves Spunky to the crew, because yeah... She's like a royalty like the others in the crew.**

**Ao88: Again, get well soon! Hope this chapter cheers you up... to some extent :p**

**Njdevil30718: Hope this chapter lives up to your standards :)**

**Mno44: I love reading your reviews! Your words mean a lot to me!**

**TofuPixie: Girl, your reviews always make me smile like a fool!**

**Lauren loves Spunky: Glad you liked it :)**

**Warnesy-01: I see that you have a great taste in music as well ;)**

**Jaimelotr4ever: Thanks for the über kind review! Glad you like my story so much!**

**Okay people, this is the fourth stage in the pamphlet. Am I too pushy if I want 275 reviews before next update? You know we'll reach stage five faster if you review :D**

**Please read and review! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23  
Resignation**

This is the time that the family members have begun to accept the fact that the patient is not going to come out of coma at all or at least not coming out now. Families are aware that the patient is still alive and will probably remain alive for an indefinite period of time.

Depression will surface again during this stage and the fact that the family has resigned themselves to a long haul doesn't mean that life is pleasant. There is some degree of adjustment during this stage and some normal functioning can be established. This is the period that the family members begin to rebel. Friction begins to set in within the family unity.

Siblings of the patient will start acting out, showing that they miss the attention, others in the family may develop health problems, whether real or psychosomatic. Marital conflict occurs. One of the partners is wanting to spend more hours in the hospital. The other partner says, "Why? What's the point? We've been spending 12 hours a day for four months and it hasn't helped. Why don't we get our own lives in order?".

A very important point made to family members at this stage is that there is a lot they can do to help. Not much they can do to help the patient but more important they must help themselves. The family members have got to be able to detach themselves from what is going on and regroup. Spending 12 hours a day with the patient is NOT the answer. Professionals are firm believers of quality time not quantity time for families to be the best support and use to the patient. The family must have their feet on solid ground.

In order to do that means time away from the patient, and evening or weekend and even vacations are not out of the question as long as there is somebody with the patient. It is necessary for all immediate individuals to have some time away. Guilt seems to resurface again probably because of the reduction of time spent away from the patient. There is bitterness towards other family members who are not there at all or less frequently.

(BPOV)

I was lying in my bed, trying to figure out what had happened this year. The party was on downstairs and people were having a good time. Family relatives had crossed the world or country to celebrate New Year with us. Except for daddy, and without him it wasn't New Year for me. In fact, I hadn't celebrated a real New Year for years now.

"Bella, honey please come down with us" Renee asked. Yes, I was calling her Renee. I thought that since I didn't have a father, I couldn't have a mother. That's how it worked in my world. But I would still call her mom when she was around.

"No, I'm not in the mood" I said and lingered at the window, sucking in the fresh air. She left while muttering something in the likes of "hormonal teenagers". I smirked. I found my iPod and hit shuffle, ready to accept whatever song it decided to throw at me. It was Black Ghosts' Full Moon. I liked the song and it really fit my mood. I felt the sudden urge to leave this place.

It was now ten years since the divorce and this was my 17th New Year. But since the divorce, the holidays had been dreadful. Families were together, but mine was not complete. I missed Charlie, I missed hanging out with Jake. I missed my old life in Forks. Things had been simple, good and just… carefree. Renee had met a baseball player named Phil and they were considering getting married. I was torn. Should I support her marriage? Be happy because she was happy? What I feared the most was getting in the way between Phil and Renee.

My cell phone vibrated on my table and my hands searched for it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bells… It's good to hear your voice" it was Charlie!

"Dad…" I whispered. It would feel so odd if I called him Charlie.

"How are you?" he asked in his gruffy voice.

"Same old same old" I answered and he chuckled.

"Good to hear… You know you're always welcome in Forks…" he muttered. I nodded, but he couldn't see it.

"I'm nodding"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy New Year" he said finally.

"You too, dad. You too" I said and he hung up. One good thing about Charlie: he doesn't hover.

Renee was the opposite: she was bubbly, erratic, curious and had the attention span of a child. Sometimes I felt like I was the parent in our relationship. Which was alarming. But she would still be my mother and I couldn't change that. I did feel like a hormonal teenager who PMS's quite a bit. But I decided to get over it and go downstairs… ready to enter the New Year. I clung to the staircase and people greeted me as I joined them, ready for the countdown.

My uncles, aunts and Phil's family was here as well and Renee held my hand as we counted down.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…1…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" people yelled and Renee kissed me. I smiled at her.

"Come have some Chinese food" Phil said and led me to the kitchen.

"My sister made some homemade fortune cookies with homemade fortunes!" he said enthusiastically. Why not? I thought. I cracked one open, pulled out the note and ate the cookie.

"You will see your love clearly come fall" he read out loud. Since that night, I had kept these words close to my heart. I did believe in love. I believed that there was someone out there, just for me. I had yet to find him, but the cookie gave me hope. I had been waiting for a change and I could sense its vicinity.

(EPOV)

I had a strong finish and left the audience wanting more. I got up on my feet and bowed. People were still holding out their lighters – they wouldn't let the fire die and Bella was my fire. I left the stage and people were free to venture on it and sing. I thought that I should visit Bella now. I told Alice and the others about my leave and headed outside. It was raining heavily. Was the sky reflecting my state of mind? I didn't care about getting wet as I walked over to my Volvo. Somehow in the midst of Bella's absence, I had stopped caring about the world. Bella was the only thing on my mind. It was anything but healthy but anything else just seemed out of the question. I got in the car and looked for a CD. There was one song in particular I wanted to listen to.

I found it. I put in the CD and started driving away in the rain.

(Pearl Jam – Last Kiss)

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last.

I guess I had run out of tears, but I was tempted to cry. I must be a masochist for putting myself in these situations.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night. 

I saw Bella lying in her bed, cold and lifeless. Her non-responding body and her dull hair filled my mind. She seemed dead, but was still alive. When would she ever wake up? Maybe she had to be ready… But I was selfish and wanted her to wake up now. This was another reason why I didn't deserve her. I was a selfish bastard.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

The rain was pounding against the windshield and my mood hadn't changed. The drive to the hospital was shorter than I remembered, but it didn't matter. I just needed to see Bella again. I parked and strode across the parking lot in the rain. I had my guitar in my case, I felt armed and ready to face her again. But what I wasn't ready for was hiding behind the door.

I opened the door and found another woman leaning over Bella's bed. She was quite short, had short hair and there was a man sitting next to her. Who were they? I cleared my throat, letting my presence known to them. The woman turned and I noticed the resemblance between her and Bella. She must have been her mother.

"Hi… I'm Bella's mother, Renee" she said and extended her hand. She confirmed my musings. And the other guy must've been Phil.

"I'm Edward Cullen…" I stalled. I didn't' know what to say, should I tell her the truth or wait a little bit. I decided to tell her the truth.

"She's my boyfriend" I gasped as I heard myself saying the words.

"I mean… I'm her boyfriend" I said awkwardly and Renee cocked an eyebrow. She smiled a heartwarming smile and she had tears in her eyes.

"She finally found someone" she whispered. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Then the door behind me opened and in came Charlie. Apparently he hadn't expected Renee or Phil to be there. He looked dumbfound as he eyed them both warily. Renee's face had gone from heartwarming to angry in the matter of seconds.

"YOU!" she yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him. She was frightening like this.

"What?" he asked, getting angry as well.

"You should have been protecting her!" she said.

"How could that be my fault?!"

"You should have been with her! You have a responsibility as a parent" she retorted.

"She was with Jake" he answered, holding up his hands in defense.

"Don't you dare put the blame on Jake!" she yelled at him. I was frozen solid to the ground; I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"You two, if you absolutely have to fight, please do leave the hospital" a voice said behind me. It was Noelani.

Renee and Charlie looked at each other and looked away ashamedly. Charlie stormed away angrily. Renee gave Bella one last kiss on the forehead and went over to me.

"We're staying at the motel. If anything happens, please let us know" she pleaded me and I nodded. She left with Phil and I sent Noelani a appreciating glance.

"Thanks for breaking them up. I was starting to get scared" I laughed nervously.

"No problem" she said friendly and went over to Bella.

"She's doing well, don't worry Edward. However, I can't tell when she will wake up… Could be weeks, months" she whispered and caressed Bella's cheek.

"At least she's doing well… as you said" I smiled and she left the room, closing the door after her. I went over to her bed.

"The guys, the girls and I arranged an Open-Mic-night in your honour" I whispered in her ear.

"Wish you could have been there... There were so many people! When I sang, they were holding out lighters... I saw the fire in their eyes... Bella you are my fire. I want to let it burn. But it seems as though the fire is dying. Why is that?" I asked, even though I was perfectly aware of the fact that she couldn't answer me. The questions lingered in the air, left unanswered.

"I'll keep helping you, but you'll have to help me too, love... Show me a sign... Let me know that you'll wake up soon..." my voice was strained, ready to break anytime soon. I could also feel my walls breaking down around me. I would break soon too. Staying strong in times like these was crucial, but at the same time difficult. I held her hand.

"Please, Bella... I'm losing hope here... I'm trying to stay strong for everybody... But sometimes I just want to let go of everything and lock myself in" I confessed for deaf ears.

"Maybe this song will help..." I thought as I found my guitar. Somehow this song just seemed... right.

(Eric Clapton – Tears in Heaven)

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven._

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven._

_Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please._

I kept looking at her, wishing that she would just sit up in the bed and look at me with the same undying love that was reserved for only me. Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward forever.

_Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven._

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven._

I promised myself that I would stop crying. But it was a somewhat difficult promise to keep. I still had tears running down my face.

"Bella, love… I can't do this anymore… I can't be strong… I have to get away for a while. I won't be here tomorrow" I said. It wasn't that I didn't love her. But I was a wreck. I was broken. I trusted Noelani to let me know if something was up.

"You have a wonderful nurse, Bella" I assured her and kissed her lips. I rested my hand on her cold cheek. I missed her blush. The way her luscious lips would curl up into a smile. I left my guitar next to my back in her closet. I headed to the door and looked at her one last time before I'd leave. I would be back the day after tomorrow, Bella…

I approached the reception desk where Noelani was sitting.

"Hey, uhm… I won't be here tomorrow… Please let me know if something happens. I want to know who's visiting her tomorrow" I asked her and she nodded. She was a nice girl. I turned to leave, but then she called out my name.

"Edward, wait" she said and I turned around again.

"Could you please fetch me a decent cup of coffee before you leave?" she asked.

"Decent?" I chuckled.

"The ones in the automats taste like vomit" she smiled. I nodded. I went to the cafeteria. They were closed but I went to the kitchen and brewed one myself. I needed to keep my hands busy. Alice called.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, you won't believe it! We've raised roughly two thousand dollars" she said triumphantly. I grinned and inwardly thanked the whole town.

I shortly returned with a large mug. She smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks" she said and I nodded.

It had stopped raining when I got out of the building. The smell of moist earth lingered in the air, filling my nostrils. I started the car and turned the volume up.

Natasha Bedingfield's Pocketful of Sunshine was playing on the radio and I scoffed.

"You got a pocketful of sunshine? Well I got a bucketful of raindrops. Beats yours, hands down" I muttered. God, I was a prick.

Esme was waiting for me. She greeted me with a hug and had prepared dinner for me. I loved her so much.

"I think you should stay home tomorrow, Edward" she said as she patted my back while I ate. I nodded.

"I'll go see her tomorrow" she promised and kissed my cheek goodnight, leaving me in the silence. Every mouthful I ate, made me picture Alice spoon feeding Bella. I recall her telling me about it and how embarrassed she had felt. I chuckled and smiled at the memory. She would wake up soon… I was certain and I didn't care if she didn't remember me. I would make her remember me. I tried falling asleep but I couldn't. I needed her body next to me… I tossed and turned in my bed, but nothing could make up for Bella's absence. I sighed and wanted to put my head through a wall. Yes, I was a masochist.

I got up and went down to my music room. I was ready to break everything, but thought I'd better convey my feelings into music. My piano was collecting dust… I had neglected my baby. I went over to it and ran my hand over the ivory keys, producing a harmony of sounds. I sat on the bench, letting my fingers have their own wicked way. I didn't care if anybody heard me as I sang with my broken voice.

(Sarah McLachlan – When She Loved Me)

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by, I stayed the same  
And she began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,  
Like she loved me, when she loved me

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
When she loved me.

**AN:**

**You made it to the bottom! Good to see you here! Now go review! Press the button down there. 275 reviews and you'll reach fifth stage. Yes it sounds like a game doesn't it? :p**

**Have a nice weekend :) Make mine better with a review ;) (Hint hint)**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	25. Anticipatory

**AN: Holy shish kebab! I only asked for 275 reviews and I now have 292?! I thought my eyes were playing games with me, but I actually counted each review alert from last chapter till now! You guys are fantastic! I... Can't even describe it! WOW! Yeah, wow pretty much covers it. Or not...**

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed. RRcrew – you know who you are! Love you all!**

**I'm not giving shout outs this time, because you have all been SO awesome. I would have to give a shout out to everybody, but I guess you'd rather want to read the chapter. But honestly, I didn't expect this many reviews and I hope that you all will stay till the end of the story. Thanks to ilovekayne09 for suggesting the last song in the chapter.**

**Am I too pushy if I want to have 310 reviews before next update?**

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! **

**Chapter 24  
Anticipatory **

The fifth stage has a slightly different component. The families begin to get some kind of intangible feeling that the patient may be coming out of coma. At this point it should be noted that there are two kinds of coma patients:

Pro-long coma: Here the patient is in a coma for more than a month and coming out of coma much more slowly and recovery is slower.

Acute coma: The patient is in coma for less than a month and comes out of coma faster and recovery will be faster with less residual difficulties.

The anticipatory stage is more noticeable for the family in the acute coma patient because that is when they can see more things happening quickly. Patients pay more attention to people and there is a sensing that the patient is trying to communicate. The patient when asked may be able to squeeze your hand with greater consistency. This is when the anticipation comes in and the family members begin to feel something is happening.

For families with patients in pro-long coma recovery this anticipation is more intangible. They may not be able to pin point something that is making them feel that way but it may seem like the patient is in a lighter state of coma.

(BPOV)

There was tension in the air during the dinner. Outside the sun was burning, and Phil's blood was boiling. I was playing with the contents of my soup while Renee and Phil were having a silent conversation. I knew I was the main topic there. I was also perfectly aware of the fact that I was being an obstacle in their relationship and it hurt a lot, knowing that even though Renee denies my theory. What bothered me the most was that she was unhappy and I was the reason. I was the object stopping them from their pursuit of happiness.

They had been fighting a lot lately. However, they were most of the times unaware of my presence. I felt like I had blended into the walls. I wanted to cry, but I was a big girl now. Like Fergie said; Big Girls Don't Cry, yet I felt like a small child. Unable to do anything. I reached for my iPod. I had asked Phil's sister to glue the fortune on the back of my iPod. It served as a talisman. It had promised me that I would find love and until then, my music would be my love. I usually took in the ear plugs, shutting myself away from the outside world. The judging and the fights. Every time Renee and Phil fought, I thought back to Charlie's and Renee's last fight. Even though I was a small kid, I could still remember the day. A nightmare that had manifested itself to the realm of reality where it didn't belong. Music had always served as my personal escapism and it would continue to do so. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide from the world for long. I blocked out the outer world as I engaged myself into my favourite Matchbook Romance song – Monsters. After having listened to it multiple times, I took out the earplugs and decided to check out how they were doing downstairs.

"And why does a trip to Vegas sound so bad to you?" Phil asked, clearly frustrated.

"Bella... But then again, we could spend time with her during the day and she can take care of herself during the night?" she whispered hopefully.

"Renee, baby, I didn't even think of bringing her along" he said annoyed. It hurt a lot that Renee had chosen a man that didn't care that much about me.

"Just go, mom" I said as I went downstairs.

"Baby, are you sure?" she asked as she approached me and rested her hands on my shoulders.

I thought about it for some time. I wanted her to be happy. I nodded.

"Yeah... Just go, but remember to buy me a souvenir" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, honey... Are you sure?" she asked again, more to her own self convincing. I nodded again. Gosh, get the point mom...

"It's only a weekend honey" she said and caressed my cheek. Yeah, tell yourself that. Today was Thursday so they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

"Okay honey... You'll be able to get food in the fridge... You just have to-"

"I know mom. I'm seventeen" – stop treating me like a child, Renee.

The fights had stopped that night, but I was having a constant battle in my heart. I didn't want to do this anymore, living here and constantly knowing that I was in their way. I missed Charlie a lot. I was actually considering moving over to Charlie's... Get some space and air. A change of atmosphere was what I wanted or... needed badly. I went over to my open window and listened to the nightlife, contemplating. I inhaled, took a deep breath and let it out, letting out my frustration as well. Yes, I wanted to get away.

I woke up to an empty house. I ran my hands through my hair and stretched. I went over to my window and opened it. It was hot, calm and just... nice. The silence was peaceful... for now. I walked around in our house. It was quite big and quiet. But why did my heart start pounding in panic?

I clutched my throat and collapsed onto the floor.

(EPOV)

I woke up after having slept for... twelve hours? That was certainly a luxury I would never get used to. I yawned while stretching. I promised myself that I wouldn't see Bella today. I needed some time away from the hospital and the stress. But I could still kill myself for leaving Bella... even for just one hour. I was tempted to lock myself up inside my music room and express myself creatively. I was well into composing a new song that reminded me of Bella. I guess even when we were physically apart, she would always be able wander into my mind. And dance – even though she claims that she was unable to dance. I let my fingers dance and glide across the ivory keys.

_See the sun set from the sky of my heart  
Painted finely as a work of art  
Never shall I be torn apart  
Let's face our start_

_Let it fall down in the form of rain  
Chains could never strain the pain  
Let alone the blood that flows in my veins  
Insanity will reign?_

_Tears, pain and blood left me blind  
I will believe in our love_

_I'm blinded by the beauty of your love  
I own the sky  
Like a dove  
Watch me fly, _

_Don't you see?_

_I'm blinded by the power of our love  
It gave me wings  
I'm soaring up above  
My heart sings_

Knock, knock, knock.

I only knew one person who could knock angry knocks like these.

"Alice" I sighed and got up from the bench. I sauntered over to the door. I opened it only reveal a distressed Alice.

"What can I do for you today?" I asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"I NEED TO SHOP NOW!" she yelled, grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the room.

"You have to be ready in 10 minutes and then it's off to the mall" she pointed one finger at me and ran up to her room. I stood there perplexed with mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Edward, you won't be able to catch flying meatballs" Esme scolded lightly as she passed by. I shut my mouth and ran upstairs to change to jeans and shirt. I spent a long time in front of the mirror. I seriously looked like a caveman who hadn't ventured out of his cave for years.

"Gosh, Edward, I said 10 minutes, not 15! Can it be that you're worse than I am?" she asked half annoyed and half amused. I growled and we left for the cars.

"No way" I muttered as she went for her Porsche.

"Why? I'm not riding in your Swedish junk" she said with huge eyes.

"That, my dear sister, was my baby and she can hear you" I said, clearly offended.

"Okay okay..." she said and sighed. Woohoo.

We drove to Port Angeles and I had to endure two hours of Alice's constant rant on how Esme had been so cruel. Even though she had deserved it...

"I'm SO buying a nightie for Bella..." she mused. I blushed while gripping the steering wheel tightly. Images of Bella in a baby blue nightie was a sight to behold.

"Oooh, Edward?" a voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

"I know what you are thinking..." she sang in her high-pitched voice. That just intensified my blushing. She giggled.

"Come on, Edward. Bella is an attractive girl. It's natural" she said.

"Besides, consider the night gown as the wrapping around your present".

"Uhng" I swallowed.

She began laughing hysterically and I probably looked like the tomato over all the tomatoes.

"Argh, let's have some lunch" Alice suggested the moment we reached the town. Okie dokie.

We opted for pizza slices. I bought a coke and took a big gulp of it. That was nice.

I actually thought this was nice; getting away for a while. I was getting some fresh air and a rare glimpse of sun light which was much-needed.

My cell phone buzzed and I pulled it out. Noelani.

"Hello?" I asked while playing with the can of coke.

"Hey, it's Noelani. You better come over here, it's crazy. Bella's not well" she said, sounding stressed.

"What?!" I asked. Why did she choose to react the day I was away?

"Her heartbeat is not stabile, please hurry!" she pleaded and hung up. I was in great panic.

"Alice! It's Bella, we have to leave!" I said and ran out, getting the car.

"For the love of all that's holy, hurry up!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"BOY, in these shoes, THIS is running!" she said as she took quick, but small strides.

I took the drive in one hour and forty five minutes and we came to the hospital. I ran into the building, past the reception desk and into the elevator. I lost Alice on my way in to the building. GREAT day to wear heels, Alice. The hallway was hectic and chaotic. I ran over to Bella's room and saw all the nurses there.

"Thank god you're here" Noelani told me as she saw me.

"Lately her heartbeat has been so irregular and she writhing as if was in pain" she said and I looked over at Bella. Indeed she was tossing and turning wildly in the bed. I ran over to her and took her hand. She began screaming.

"Bella, baby, it's Edward" I said in her ear and her constant turning ceased and tears ran down her pale cheeks. Her breathing was still a bit uneven, but had improved and so had her heartbeat. I grasped her hands in mine, rubbing them hoping to warm her cold hands.

"Oh, Bella my love... My one and only" I whispered, tears running down my face. She wasn't dead! She hadn't left me and gone to heaven, yet! She took deep but quick breaths and she was getting less uneasy.

"Looks like a panic attack" a familiar voice said behind me.

"Dad" I sighed as he neared us. Carlisle approached us and sent out the nurses, giving us some privacy. Now that he was here, there was an air of calmness in the room. Bella seemed more calm as well.

"Ask her to squeeze your hand" Carlisle suggested and I looked at him. Dared I ask her to do that? I was afraid of getting disappointed. She had been almost dead so long.

"I will leave you now, but just try and make her communicate with you" he said as he left the room before giving me one lingering look.

"Bella baby please wake up... I've been an emotional wreck without you. I can't go on without you... You're in the first thought the moment I wake up... and your face is the last image that runs through my mind before I sleep" I sighed and squeezed her hand.

"If you can hear me..." I couldn't even get the words out. What if she didn't respond?

She squeezed my hand! My heart began beating faster. I was almost hyperventilating. Cue the waterworks.

"Oh, Bella..! Could you do it again?" she actually did it! But so far she hadn't opened her eyes. At least she was responding. I glanced upwards, searching for some kind of God to thank.

"Bella, baby, I love you and I'm so sorry about what happened... I was the biggest jerk... Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. Please give me a reason. You ARE my raison-être" I confessed and kissed each of her finger tips. They were soft, delicate and… moving? She had a small smile plastered on her tear-struck face.

"God… Seeing you smile… It makes my heart so much lighter… I could jump out of the window and fly… but I'm no Peter Pan. And you're most definitely not Wendy. I wouldn't let you clean after lost boys" I chuckled. But it would be nice being able to fly away to Neverland.

"Maybe we could find our own Neverland" I whispered suggestively. She still had a small smile, but it was a smile nevertheless.

(BPOV)

"Bella, thank god you're awake! Phil had forgotten his wallet and we hurried home… You were on the floor passed out" I heard somebody yell. It was Renee. But then she disappeared and Alice's voice came.

"You have great hair, long and soft... Wish I had your hair"

"You have the most stunning eyes on the planet; they are a soft shade of brown and they say that the eyes are the windows to our souls. I may not know you that well yet, but I can tell that you have a beautiful soul..." she whispered.

"You have an adorable nose and according to Edward, you have the most kissable lips that he had ever laid eyes on" she giggled.

"And... Everybody love the way you blush…"

"Don't be sorry" – It was Edward!

"It's funny. You're still beautiful when you cry" he whispered.

"Naah, I always wanted to climb through a window to see a beautiful girl. You know, like in the movies" – That was the first time he came in and sang to me…

"Well, we do have two weeks. Let's make the most out of it but we'll see..." he trailed off. I slowly looked up again. Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips touching mine. – That was our first kiss…

"Sorry, that was inappropriate..." - NO WHAT?!

"Mr. Cullen was that for scientific purposes or something else?" I joked and pulled his face down to me, but our lips did not touch.

"Can you make me feel the tingling sensation again? I want more" I asked in a whisper, he complied and pulled me by my chin up to his face. I smiled before contact was made. We kissed again and it was so cliché but it really did feel as if time stood still, and everything that was logic was thrown out of the window.

We both pulled away at the same time. It felt so sweet and nice, there was no way denying that. Suddenly I felt like I was floating in nothingness. My heart jumped and danced and I felt so light.

(EPOV)

She was still smiling. I couldn't help but to smile myself. I knew what I had to do. I found my guitar in the closet and sat in the bed next to her.

"_Darkness finds I listen  
To every little thing she has to say  
And when I'm all but found it's  
Darkness that will lead my way _

_And all she ever asks me to do is  
Stay awake to see a picture perfect  
Moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's playing with the sun  
He always makes it hard for her to see me _

_One day me and darkness will run away and sun will see  
He should have let me take her in the first place and _

_Stay awake to see the picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine"_

I looked at her and she was grinning now.

"_All I ever wanted was for me and the moon to shine  
And make the darkness  
Stay awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know that she  
Stays awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine..."_

I sighed. And dried my eyes.

(BPOV)

I heard his voice again… but it was still so dark. Why was my body so sore? Then he started to sing… My favourite song… The one he sang the first time.

(EPOV)

"Encore…" a broken voice pleaded next to me. I snapped my head at her direction. Her eyes were half-closed and her mouth was slightly open. I was finally able to see her beautiful eyes again. How could I deny my beautiful vixen anything?

"_As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide From  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes"_

I quickly stole a glance at her, especially her eyes. They were still half-closed, but I knew she was there.__

"How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes"

I looked at her again and put the guitar away.

"Come here you…" I whispered and hugged her tightly, but gently so I wouldn't hurt her. She slowly hugged me back. I leaned in to kiss her forehead and then her lips.

"Stop" she said and I pulled back with a hurt look.

"Morning breath… Serious case" she whispered shyly and blushed. I hadn't seen her blush for so long now.

"You know what, love? Screw morning breaths. I haven't had a decent kiss for… nine days" I chuckled. She had a shocked look.

"What happened?" she asked perplexedly.

"You and Jacob were in a car accident nine days ago" I said, trying to sound calm. I was still holding a grudge against Jacob. She gasped.

"Oh my god, is he okay?!" she asked worriedly. Why couldn't she care about herself?

"Last time I saw him… He was in a wheel chair. But it's temporary" I assured her. She relaxed a bit.

"So, I've been out for nine days?" she asked again and I nodded.

"Yes" I answered.

"But stop worrying, love… You're awake now and that's all that matters" I whispered in to her ear.

"Yeah… Shut up and kiss me. Yes, screw morning breaths" she said seriously.

"Yes ma'am" I grinned goofily and kissed her hard. She kissed me back for the first time. Her tender, moist and soft lips were all I could think about now.

"You're so beautiful baby" I said and kissed her cheeks.

"Thanks… For staying with me…" she was crying again.

"I love you" I said.

Then the door opened and in came Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. We were now surrounded by our dear friends.

**AN:**

**She was actually supposed to wake up next chapter, but I felt bad for all of you for having tormented you for so long. Hope you had a nice weekend!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review and some feedback! You all make me so happy.**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	26. Stabilisation

**AN:**

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy lately, but here I am with chapter 25!**

**Every time I look at the number of reviews, I smile like a big idiot. 325?! I'm wandering in a dream world and can't wake up :D Is 350 reviews too much to ask for before next chapter? ;D Hint hint!**

**RRcrew, you guys are amazing and this story wouldn't be the same without you!**

**And everybody else who reviewed! Oh my god, words can't describe the gratitude I feel right now. This chapter is for you and I hope that you'll like it! I'm still happy to hear that my story actually have an effect on you and now I finally begin to believe in this story. **

**You guys are awesome! And thanks to everybody who added this story on alert and favourite! I love hearing from you and without further ado, I give you Chapter 25.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 25  
Stabilisation**

This is where the positive feelings come, as a result of arousal from coma begins to stabilize. There is frequently a pendulum effect where families will go from feeling good about what is going on to bad. Especially if they feel it took the patient a long time to come out of coma and how much longer before he will be walking around. It is always that feeling in the families' mind that when the patient finally "woke up" he would get up and go back to work. It doesn't work that way and as the family members realize that even though he is officially out of coma, that doesn't mean he is doing much more than before. Families begin to realize how long it may take the patient to be functionally independent. Once again family problems seem to develop and members that may have been temporarily elevated during the arousal stage and united with their happiness find that again family problems resurface.

(EPOV)

I sighed as I stepped out of the room, giving our friends time to drown Bella in their excitement. I placed one lingering look on her tired, but content smile. Alice was talking with a whispering voice, while gesticulating wildly. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. I closed the door behind me and headed out for some air. Ever since Bella opened her eyes and actually responded to me, a huge load was lifted off my shoulders. I could breathe easily again, and my heart was leaping. I ran my hand through my hair as Alice let out a loud laugh.

I finally felt hope again and suddenly the future looked so bright. Everything was going to be alright again. I walked down the hallways again, but this would be the first time I'd do it smiling. Gone was the worrying and… The silence was no more. I guess I was in my own world when Carlisle called my name.

"Woah, there – down boy" I turned around and he waved me into his office. He closed the door behind me and sent me an understanding smile.

"I can't believe I actually caught you skipping down the hallway" he chuckled and I grinned goofily.

"Sorry, dad, I can't help it… Bella is finally awake" I sighed and smiled.

"Yes, I'm glad to hear that as well" he smiled as well.

"I have so many plans for us… I'm going to take her out on a dinner… Maybe the day after tomorrow" I mused, wandering along my thoughts.

"Edward," he sighed and I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"You are aware of the fact that she won't be able to function independently yet, aren't you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Damn, I had forgotten about that. I guess I was on a high since she responded to me.

"I… forgot about that" I admitted and looked down.

"Son, she's going to be okay. She just needs some time to recover" he explained and moved his hands as he spoke. I focused on his hands, mentally blocking out his words. All I could think of was my Bella.

"And flying meatballs won't fly into your mouth… Are you even listening?" he chuckled again and I looked at him dumbfounded. Usually I wouldn't space out like this, but I had done so multiple times today.

"I will release you from my chokehold soon and you'll be able to join her. But as a loving parent, I have to break it down to you" he said and turned serious again. I tried concentrating, but meatballs were flying around in the room.

"It'll take some time before she'll be able to function properly and independently. Until that time, we will all be here to help her. Charlie's had a rough time, so I was thinking of inviting him to join your mother and I at our cabin" he said and I liked the idea of it.

"Give her a week's time and she'll be close to normal again" he assured me and gripped my shoulder firmly, but affectionately. I rested my hand above his and smiled before getting back up.

"I'll see you later" he dismissed me and returned to his paperwork. I left his office and leaned against the door while sucking in the air. Everything felt so easy now. Each breath wasn't forced and neither was the beating of my heart. I went outside and took my deepest breath so far. As if I was to plunge into depths of the deepest ocean - My sea of love, with strong currents almost equal to the power of Bella's kindness and gentleness. I went to the gift shop and bought a huge bouquet with different flowers. I would shower her with my undying love for her and she deserved every minute of it. I asked Noelani to help me with the flower and she happily obliged to help me.

She had been a great help all the time and I would give her something in return sometime. I walked back to Bella's room, carefully; I didn't want to be caught unconsciously skipping down the hallway again.

I knocked and entered. Alice and Rosalie were still talking to her vividly, while Jasper was beating Emmett's ass on the Wii.

"Golf isn't my forte" Emmett complained while swinging the wii-remote, almost hitting Rosalie. She sent him a disapproving look and he didn't notice. She muttered something about punishment, and I didn't want to hear the rest.

Alice noticed my presence and beckoned me closer to the bed.

"Edward is here, isn't he?" she asked as I neared the bed. How did she know?

"How could you tell?" Alice asked as she combed her fingers through Bella's vibrant brown hair.

"I… I guess I could feel him" she sighed and smiled. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I sat on the edge of her bed and Alice scooted away. I grabbed her hand before she got too far away.

"I'll take you out shopping in Seattle if you all leave in 10 minutes. I want some time with her alone" I pleaded and she seemed to consider it for a while.

"You are evil…" she growled and her pixieness had disappeared. Only for a little while.

"People let's get busy" Alice ushered and went over to Jasper and massaged his shoulders.

"I was just about to beat him, Alice" Emmett wailed as he took another swing.

"Look! I'm like 20 points over him!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Emmett, you do know that it's about having the lowest score right?" I asked. Wow, what a mood killer. He had a look that resembled a boy whose Christmas had been cancelled.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were about to leave the room, but before that, Alice went over to me.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. I expect a weekend trip to Seattle soon!" she said and skipped out. If watching Alice skipping was a funny sight, I wouldn't want to know what I looked like.

"I actually enjoyed listening to Emmett losing" Bella giggled from her bed. My eyes softened and I lied down next to her. I kissed her lips and she kissed back. She had the sweetest lips and her blush made her look irresistible. She was mine and I was hers. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles, continued to each finger tip and then her cheeks. Her face was the portrait of a goddess, so divine that I was surprised that the world had yet to weep over her presence. She was the reason the sun shined, the reason that the earth was turning and my raison-d'être. I enjoyed swimming in her intoxicating presence. So much that I had forgotten about my flowers. Noelani had placed them outside the door and I quickly left Bella's side to retrieve them. She almost whimpered by the loss of contact, but I was back in a matter of mere seconds.

"They say that when a person is blindfolded, their senses, besides their sight, are heightened" I said and gently moved my fingers across her exposed stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. She shivered slightly. I liked her reaction. I moved her head so it rested on my shoulder and snaked my arms around her waist. She still fitted perfectly in my arms. I had no intention of changing that. I picked a flower from the vase and held it close to her nose.

"Take a sniff" I encouraged her.

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose, trying to identify the flower.

"It's Absinth" I answered and took a sniff myself.

"It represents separation and tormented love… I thought I had lost you when I heard that you left for the school. On top of that, you didn't even arrive at the school… It hurt" I admitted and she looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Edward…"

"Don't be, love, I shouldn't have acted like an asshole that night" I confessed and kissed her nose. I took another flower.

"It's a camellia" she said as I held it under her nose. Good girl.

"Yes, but what colour?" I asked.

"Red?" she asked, clearly a wild guess, but she was right.

"Yes, and do you know what it symbolises?"

"I don't know" she said and blushed.

"You're a flame in my heart. You are the undying fire that keeps me warm" I sighed and sniffed it. I had seen it turn to ember, but it was rekindled into a mighty fire.

"Forget-me-not... Faithful love and memories... Every happy memory I possess are memories with you"

She smiled her breathtaking smile and was close to crying.

"Heliotrope... Devotion and eternal love meaning I will love you always and forever"

"White lilac... My First Dream of Love. You have given me so much, words can't describe what you do to me"

"Red and yellow roses, desire and passionate thoughts. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't include white roses, daisies or white carnations? They all symbolise innocence. But Bella, some of my thoughts about you are all but innocent" I admitted and she blushed her exquisite blush again. I kissed her lips again and her plumb lips moved in sync with my own, pushing back with beautiful love. Her sweet lips, her breaths and eyes showed how much she loved me. I caressed her cheeks as she ran her hands through my hair. She was so soft and her featherlike touches were enough to send me soaring to the skies above. She was exquisite, a fragile flower standing strong in the wind. I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses from her jaw to her jugular. She sighed as I moved down.

I opened her hospital gown slightly and placed kisses here and there. She groaned slightly when I neared her small, but perfectly shaped breasts. She was truly made for me. I kissed her breast and ran my hands down her sides. She placed her hands on the sides of my head, holding me firmly there.

"More, Edward, please..." she whimpered. How could I deny her? I crashed my lips to hers again and fondled her left breast, leaving her moaning for more. Her skin was burning, hot fire under my icy touch. Her delicious moans only encouraged me to continue pleasuring her. Her hands were ghosting over my back, dancing their own random tango. Or maybe a pasodoble of pleasure. She was delectable, her luscious lips and mouth-watering facial expression were portraits of pleasure, created by me. I was in reality an artist and my hands were creating beautiful art for my eyes only. Nobody would touch Bella this way, nobody could love her like I did and nobody would see her that way I saw her.

"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us" I whispered in her ear and she replied:

"Ralph Emerson…" God, I loved this girl.

"Soul meets soul on lover's lips" she said and kissed me passionately as her hands wandered around on my stomach, making me shiver in anticipation.

"Percy… Shelly" I groaned as her hand grazed my growing erection. She caught my reaction and slipped her small hand under the waistline of my sweatpants. I gasped, she had seemed so innocent, but she had in a matter of no time turned into the vixen I now saw in my eyes.

"How…?" I muttered as her hand snaked around my hardening member.

"I may be blind, but I'm not stupid" she said in a deep voice. "I have many friends who talk non-stop about their boyfriends" she whispered and stroked me. God, I was turning to goo in her hands. She knew how to handle me (pun intended) and she controlled me. Oddly enough I liked it.

"You are big…" she whispered as she ran her hand over my full length. What a boost in confidence.

"Would it fit…" she pondered as she blushed. I gaped but regained my cool. She was still my beautiful and innocent Bella. She then used both hands, and what a sight it was. Bella was pleasuring me and she couldn't see the effect she was having on me. I growled as she increased her pace. I placed my hands over hers, stilling her movement. She looked up at me shyly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Fuck, no! You are good! Way too good, I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but I believe that it's your turn now, baby" I said and she blushed, clearly not knowing how to proceed from there.

"Wait… I want to finish what I've started" she said and continued the stroking. I gasped from her sudden boldness. Where did that come from? She increased her pace and I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped away, ran to her bathroom and let out my load into the toilet. I sighed loudly and found my escape comical. But it was now Bella's turn.

"Just lie down and let my hands make love to you" I requested and she lied down. My hands quickly found her breasts again, and I took of her ugly green hospital gown and tossed it onto the floor. She shivered from the sudden exposure, her nipple hard and stiff in the cool air. I kissed her breast again and engulfed the nipple into my mouth. She moaned and arched her back, thrusting her breast into my face. I suckled and massaged her other breast, while her hands fervently tugged at my disheveled hair. She liked it.

I switched breasts, copying the movement I had performed on her first breast. She was heavenly and like honey in under my mouth. I knew her body would soon beg for release, but I actually liked teasing her for a bit. My other hand sneaked down to her panties, happily waiting and almost begging to be removed. My hand found its way to her heated core. She groaned as my hand grazed her wet folds. My attendance was required there and who was I to object? I slipped one finger inside her and she let out a small cry. I moved it in and out, enjoying the feeling of being inside her warm cavern. I added another finger and received another loud groan from her delicious mouth just waiting for the ravishing.

If I had it my way now, we would be in my bed, she would have healed from the accident and we could let go of ourselves, relying on our instincts and our love.

"More Edward…" she begged and I added a third finger, eliciting a luscious reaction from her body. I picked up speed and she lifted her hips, moving along with my fingers. It was quite erotic, watching her pleasuring herself with my fingers. Another hand found its way to her clit and played with it. Her whimpers and cries of pleasure fueled my lust and I could feel her need for release was reaching its peak. It was on its highest and I would end the torment now. She took a deep breath and I moved my fingers faster and faster. It became too much for her and she whimpered as she came undone before me. She gasped for air and rested her hand on her chest in hope of stilling her heaving chest. I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes in content.

"That was… Wow, Edward…" she whispered and yanked my head to hers and kissed me hard.

"Yes" I said and grinned like the biggest idiot alive. She was the only one who would see this side of me. Forget that she was blind, that didn't change the fact that she had the largest heart on this planet. We embraced each other in her bed, no more words were needed at the moment. I had no need for love quotes. I only needed to bask in the warmth radiating from my beautiful soul mate next to me.

"You may not remember it… But I came here every night and sang to you…" I whispered and kissed her palm. She suddenly looked sad.

"I'm sorry I wasn't awake to hear that…" she replied and looked down. I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it up. I looked into the deep chocolate brown eyes and I saw the love. As long as our love was confirmed, I would continue pouring out my heart in the songs.

"There will be more in the future, love. We have always and forever ahead of us. Waiting for us…" I whispered.

"Why not let forever begin now?" she asked. I leaned down to her face and kissed her again.

"Love, forever began the moment I met you" I answered truthfully and she smiled warmly.

"I love you Edward Cullen" she whispered.

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and some feedback! I love hearing from you guys!**

**And while you're waiting for the next update, you can read TofuPixie's Clubbed by Cupid. Awesome story.**

**Love you all!**


	27. Retraining

**AN:**

**Thanks for the many reviews! RRcrew, you rock as usual! I'm glad you liked last chapter and this chapter is an appetizer to the upcoming chapters till the end – That's why it's this short.**

**Chapter 26  
Retraining**

This is when the patient begins all of the intense rehabilitation efforts designed to take the patient from a bed-bound patient to a functioning patient. Families are involved in screening different programs and this is not a pleasant task because there are not that many good programs around. The programs that they explore tend to have so many restrictions that not all patients are suitable for all programs. Some family members develop problems even greater than the problems that existed before. This can create more friction and diverseness within the family unit. Families at this point, when they find they are having difficulties dealing with the patient's slow recovery should be encouraged to spend some time away from the patient even though the patient is responding. It is during this stage that the families have to start dealing with the psychological problems that the patient is experiencing as well. Before the patient was not communicating, not doing much and the family had to deal with themselves and others in the family. Now the patient becomes the problem and family members become aware of the intensity that those problems can involve.

(BPOV)

It felt weird kissing Edward again; it felt as if it had been months since we last shared a kiss. But we had several intense and passionate kisses later to make up for the lost time. What we just did was indescribable. I had never experienced such strong sensations. I had no idea of how amazing he could make me feel with just the use of his hands and mouth. His talented lips and his words… he had me right where he wanted me.

"There will be more in the future, love. We have always and forever ahead of us. Waiting for us…" he whispered and played with my hair. I felt faint tugs as he ran his fingers through my locks.

"Why not let forever begin now?" I asked and felt his breath nearing my face. He ran his nose along my cheek and his lips landed on mine.

"Love, forever began the moment I met you" he answered with a voice of determination. He really touched my heart this time. I'd been dying to say three little words. It's funny how people call them little words, when they hold such a large meaning. Could I say them now? I thought I loved him before, but the love I felt now was much more… complete.

"I love you, Edward Cullen" I whispered, almost afraid of breaking the words and the meaning if I said it too loud. I left the words lingering in the air between us. He caressed my cheek lovingly, drawing soothing circles with his soft fingers.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan" he answered and kissed me again, a kiss conveying the feelings we had hidden for so long.

"You know what… I don't want to leave the room… just yet" I admitted and searched for his hand. His hands found mine first and had me in a firm, yet gentle grip.

"I know what you mean. Let's hide here for a bit" he suggested.

"Reality can wait…" I whispered, closed my eyes and melted into his body. I fell asleep in his arms.

(EPOV)

I kissed her forehead as she dozed off. Her breathing had evened and she had a slight smile on her face. It was so good to have her awake. Kissing her was still amazing and being with her was heaven. She was lying on me and I had one arm draped around her shoulder. She looked so peaceful. I placed a small peck on her nose. She unconsciously wrinkled her nose, it was a cute sight.

The door opened and in came Carlisle. He looked at us and his gaze softened. He closed the door behind him and walked carefully over to us. He looked at Bella and placed his hand on her head. He smiled at us.

"She's doing well, son" he said and I relaxed.

"Bella's going to go through some retraining programs" he said and I quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think it's necessary, dad" I said and looked down at Bella's sleeping form.

"I can help her getting use to the everyday life. She can stay at our place while you and mom take Charlie to your cabin?" I suggested hopefully. I would even turn on my Eddie Cullen pout if I saw fit.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt giving it a try" he sighed and I was dancing my victory dance inwardly.

"Thanks, dad" I smiled and he nodded.

"I will discharge her tomorrow afternoon after we've run a few tests" he said the magic words. I had a huge grin on my face and gave Bella a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to be in my office if you need anything" he said before leaving. I glanced down at Bella again. We were going to be alright. I didn't believe that love had a happy ending. True love never ends.

My guitar had been stashed under the bed and I reached down to get it. I believed that the song was in order at the moment.

_T__here's so much craziness surrounding me  
there's so much going on it gets hard to breathe  
all my faith has gone you bring it back to me  
you make it real for me  
well I'm not sure of my priorities  
I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be  
and like holy water washing over me_

You make it real for me  
and I'm running to you baby  
You are the only one who save me  
that's why I've been missing you lately  
cause you make it real for me

When my head is strong but my heart is weak  
I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty  
but I can find the words you teach my heart to speak

You make it real for me  
and I'm running to you baby  
you are the only one who save me  
that's why I've been missing you lately  
cause you make it real for me

Everybody's talking in words I don't understand  
you got to be the only one who knows just who I am  
and you shine in the distance I hope I can make it through  
cause the only place that I want to be is right back home with you

I guess there's so much more I have to learn  
But if you're here with me I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn

You make it real for me  
And I'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who save me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me  
you make it real for me

(BPOV)

I slowly woke up to a song. I let every single word pass through my mind, analyzing, interpreting and absorbing. Edward was a great singer and he meant every word of the song. I sighed and was close to crying when he ended the song. It ended too soon.

"That was great, Edward…" I whispered.

"I don't recall how many songs I actually sang to you, but all I know is that they don't do you justice" he said as he put the guitar away and wrapped me in his arms.

"Carlisle's going to discharge you tomorrow and you'll be staying at my house, while your dad and my parents take some time off at our cabin" he whispered in my ear. Then he moved his hands up and down my sides and placed open-mouthed kisses on the side of my neck.

"You know what that means? I get to have you all for myself. You see, I'm a very selfish person, love, and I want you all to myself" he whispered. I shivered. He had a way with words.

(EPOV)

I enjoyed getting these reactions from Bella. She was so responsive. I had plans for her, and I knew that it was going to be great.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, and she seemed to contemplate on the answer.

"You know… I could use some Ben and Jerry…" she muttered while blushing. I chuckled and kissed her nose again. She was so adorable.

"I'll be right back love. What kind of flavor?" I asked while getting my coat.

"The one with the macadamia nuts" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face. I couldn't resist that smile, so I hurried out of the door.

It took me 20 minutes to find the nearest shop with B&J ice cream. I could imagine all the possibilities that came with B&J. The weather wasn't that bad, come to think of it. It had stopped raining and the sun was actually shining. That was a rare sight in Forks. I sped down the roads with only Bella on my mind. Yes, I was a love-struck puppy and only Bella got to pet me.

I parked and walked in again. I passed Carlisle on my way. He was talking to another doctor, whom I had never seen before. I nodded politely at them both and proceeded to Bella's room. She was sitting right where I had left her.

"There you are!" she greeted with a big smile.

"I come with gifts" I said and she laughed while clapping her hands in pure excitement.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Do you want me to spoon feed you?" I asked suggestively.

"I thought you'd never ask" she whispered and beckoned me closer to her. I sat down next to her and opened the small bucket. I took a small scoop and held it out in front of her mouth.

She opened her small mouth and I watched with fascination as her lips enclosed the small spoon. What a delicious sight. She licked her lips after I pulled out the spoon. Good thing I didn't drool…

"Would you mind if I had a taste?" I asked and she shook her head. I kissed her lips and tasted the delicious ice cream. I should consider buying this more often for Bella. Especially for the next couple of days.

We spend the following hours on having fun and just… talking. We were Bella and Edward again. It was nice.

"So… I'm taking Alice shopping in Seattle some time soon. Please come with us and spare me the pain and torture" I begged and she laughed. She placed her hand on my cheek.

"We'll see" she giggled.

There was a knock on the door and we turned to the sound.

It was Carlisle and the doctor from before. I stood up and they walked over to our bed. Or… It was Bella's bed.

I shook the other doctor's hand and he nodded at me.

"Edward and Bella, this is Dr. Goodman" Carlisle introduced and he shook Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said and I nodded back.

I was still seated next to Bella and I held her hand. Carlisle and Dr. Goodman found a couple of chairs and sat down close to us.

"I accidentally ran into Carlisle here" Dr. Goodman chuckled. They looked like longtime pals. They probably were.

"We met up a couple of hours ago and began talking. I told him about you, Bella" Carlisle explained and she nodded attentively.

"You see… I had a patient named Mike May. He lost his sight at the age of three in a chemical explosion" he began and Bella looked seriously interested and so did I. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed in return. Did she dare to hope?

"We ran a few tests with another doctor. Isabella –"

"Bella. Just call me Bella" she asked.

"You see, Bella, not many doctors specialize in these kinds of eye surgeries, but after our five minutes exam…" he began.

Bella leaned closer, as if they were to share a secret.

"I said to Mike: "I think we can make you see""

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review/feedback. **

**Now this is up to you, readers. Do you think that Bella should regain her sight? I started the story for fun, but it turned serious when you guys actually wanted more. Now you get to determine the outcome. Go to my profile and vote! If not, do send me a message with your answer. You have ONE week to cast your votes.**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	28. OUTTAKE

**AN:**

**Hey! Here's something to read while you wait for the next chapter! This is an outtake I had written and planned to use in the story, but decided against it. Thought it would be funny to read! I liked this non-chapter! **

**And I was thinking of accepting requests for chapters. You decide what you want me to write and I'll write a chapter for fun :p I just want to improve my English and remove all sorts of Danism in my English. That's why I'll need your help :D Send requests and I'll write you a chapter! **

**This outtake has nothing to do with the actual fic and I will make a new fic just for the request purpose if you are interested!**

**Don't forget to vote or to check TofuPixie's Clubbed by Cupid.**

**Read and review!**

**A Blind Love in A Minor  
Outtakes/Requests**

(BPOV)

Why did I find myself in the midst of my group of friends in the mall? That was a question I kept asking myself while holding Edward's hand. He was guiding me through the crowds, with one hand on the small of my back. Many sounds and smells overtook my senses, leaving me clinging on Edward for at least some sense of security. He seemed to notice my discomfort and held me closer. I wasn't one to object, even though I normally would have shied out of the person's touch, not wanting to seem dependent on other people. But this was Edward, my one and only.

The sounds of Alice and Jasper chattering away, behind me and Rosalie and Emmett in front of me, gave me the image of a shield and I felt less overwhelmed and uneasy.

"How about we meet you at the food court in about 20 minutes?" Rosalie suggested. She probably wanted some alone time with her Emmett bear.

"Stop tarnishing the dressing rooms" Alice joked, making me blush. Edward gave my hand a quick, but firm squeeze. I let out a squeak and he chuckled.

"In time, Bella" he whispered in my ear with his hot breath rendering me hot and craving something. Something I didn't know how to grasp.

"Close your mouth, love, you won't be catching flying meatballs here" he whispered again, making me shut my lips firmly. He began laughing out loud.

"Bella, you look like a tomato" Alice pointed out in a sing-song voice and made me blush even more. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, we're off then!" Emmett said and apparently left us with Rosalie close to him.

"Guess, we'll have to stay away from Victoria's Secret for a while" Edward laughed. I heard Alice gasp.

"HELL NO, EMMETT AND ROSALIE!" she yelled and clanks and clunks, probably from her high heels, grew fainter each second. Jasper sighed and padded off as well.

"So… What do you want to do?" Edward asked me and rubbed my back.

"Let's get some ice cream" I suggested and he chuckled, took me by the hand and we walked off.

On our way we heard laughter and chatting and all I could think of was Edward and a bucket of B&J, which were both sweet deliciousness embodied to physical pleasure known to man. Yes I was comparing my Edward to the greatest ice cream in the world.

Maybe I could see Edward as my dessert and… B&J as the topping?

"Hello, Bella?" a voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Oh, sorry! I… spaced out" I muttered.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked in an interested voice as he led me to a bench.

"You" I answered honestly and received a sweet kiss.

"I'll be right back, love. Don't move… or I will have to punish you" he said in his lovely, deep, velvety voice. The intensity of his voice and his intentions behind it was rich enough to melt the largest amount of B&J. I could almost feel the drool forming. Should I move just an inch to provoke him? Or should I stay put here?

I moved my arm to the side to feel if there was anybody else on this bench. Nope!

I switched to the other side and waited with my hands in my lap, straight back and smiled.

"Oh god, Isabella Marie Swan" Edward muttered as he returned.

"What?" I asked innocently and he growled. He sat down next to me and gave me my B&J.

"You know what… Let's go to the diner… I'm in the mood for their Blueberry Muffins" he suggested.

WHAT?! Here I was, right next to him, trying to be naughty just to provoke him and he's in the mood for muffins? Where did I go wrong?

"Come on, I'll let the others know that we're leaving" he continued and helped me up. While he led me, with one hand on my back, I continued eating my ice cream.

"I've been craving their muffins…" Edward mumbled as he led me through the crowds.

"Yeah, I've had my share of cravings…" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Bella?" he asked.

"It's Isabella Swan to you, Sir Cullen" I answered and he stopped up.

"Two can play at that game, milady" he answered and began leading me again.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" I asked, having no idea of what I was saying and what I wsa to say.

"I said nothing, milady. Allow me to escort you to my Swedish horse" he laughed. I feigned an offended mine and humphed.

"Dear lord! Sir Cullen, do you really think that a Swedish horse is adequate for a woman of my standards?" I asked, hand to my lips.

"Dearest lady Swan, I believe that your interest in the Chevy-an horse is out of question. Now stop objecting or I will be forced to bend you over my knee and spank your little booty" he said, with the same husky voice he had used before.

Sweet heaven and all the rivers flooding with honey and chocolate. Oh, the drool again.

"And, we're outside" he said and I instantly felt the chill. He gave me his coat and I was warm again. It smelled like him… I took a deep breath, relishing the essence of Edward.

"Don't drown yourself, love" he joked.

"I would jump off a cliff for you" I answered in earnest.

"Nonsense, love…" he said.

We got mounted his Swedish horse and we were off. We listened to the radio all the way. I started my own boogie while Edward drove. He let out small laughs and chuckles while I expressed myself artistically.

"Here we are!" he said triumphantly. He helped me out. He was a true gentleman. And he was mine.

He ordered a bunch of muffins and we just sat there, enjoying the company we could bring the other. He held my hand and I felt whole.

"I wonder what your dad thinks of us two as a couple?" he asked, while munching on his beloved muffin. I wonder what they looked like.

"I don't know… He's quite protective of me. I'm his only daughter and you're the first guy I'm seriously interested in" I answered.

"I'm your only one, Bella and you're the same to me…" he said. I blushed.

"Yes, I'm yours" I whispered.

"I have an idea…" he continued in whispers.

"Let's leave now"

"WHAT?! You mean like a dine-" I blurted out, only to be interrupted by Edward.

"Shhhh… you're not very good at this are you?" he asked.

"No!" I answered. How could gentleman Edward even consider dine-and-dashing?

(EPOV)

"Just walk straight ahead and wait outside the door. I'll be right out" I instructed her. She got up and headed toward the door, shaking. It was a cute sight. She had always been the sweet, innocent angel child and here I was, corrupting her and enjoyed the sight of her doing it.

The waitress came over to me. I took out my wallet.

"Here's five bucks extra if you run after me screaming" I told her. She looked at me questioningly, but nodded.

"Thanks" I whispered and got closer to the door where Bella was waiting.

"HEY YOU! Aren't you going to pay?" the waitress asked after I took four strides toward the door. Bella looked frightened and I grabbed her, threw her over my shoulder and I dashed for the car, while the waitress kept screaming behind us. I tossed Bella in the car and I took the driver's seat and drove away. Bella was out of breath and tried to regain her composure.

"NEVER EDWARD CULLEN! NEVER AGAIN WILL I DO THIS!" she yelled.

"All to get you to say my full name with the passion you just did" I answered. It was the truth though. She was so hot when she was angry.

"It's almost nine. I have to take you home now" I said regretfully as I stared at my watch.

"Already?" she pouted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want your father to dislike me" I answered. I held her hand during the whole ride and we listened to the radio. Cobra Starship with Good Girls Go Bad. She actually began singing and rocked her small body to the beat. It was cute, yet hot at the same time.

"We're here" I said after fifteen minutes. I had enjoyed my day with Bella.

I got out of the car and helped her out. We walked to the doorstep. Our lips met under the glare of the moon.

"Isabella Swan, did your lips just slip or was that a real kiss? I don't know what to believe" I asked in mock-shock. She crashed her lips to mine again, but this was a passionate kiss. We had to pull away for air, shortly.

"I believe it's a kiss… Unless you're really clumsy" I joked and she punched me.

"Ahem" another voice said. Damn, I had forgotten about Charlie. When I said under the glare of the moon, I meant Charlie as well.

"Come in kids" he invited and, by kids as in plural, I supposed he meant me as well.

"Yes you too Edwin" he said. I chuckled.

"It's Edward, dad" she said embarrassed.

"Yes yes, just go to the TV room and I'll be there" he said from the kitchen.

"Bella, where are the guns?" I whispered.

"Don't worry he's not getting them" she assured me.

"Here, I want you to read and sign this form" he said as he handed me some papers. Hmm interesting?

WHAT?!

APPLICATION FOR PERMISSION TO DATE MY DAUGHTER

NOTE: This application will be incomplete and rejected unless accompanied by a complete financial statement, job history, lineage, and current medical report from your doctor.

NAME_____________________________________ DATE OF BIRTH_____________

HEIGHT___________ WEIGHT____________ IQ__________ GPA_____________

SOCIAL SECURITY #_________________ DRIVERS LICENSE #________________

BOY SCOUT RANK AND BADGES__________________________________________

HOME ADDRESS_______________________ CITY/STATE___________ ZIP______

Do you have parents? ___Yes ___No  
Is one male and the other female? ___Yes ___No  
If No, explain: _____________________________________________________________

Number of years they have been married ______________________________

If less than your age, explain

ACCESSORIES SECTION:

A. Do you own or have access to a van? __Yes __No

B. A truck with oversized tires? __Yes __No

C. A waterbed? __Yes __No

D. A pickup with a mattress in the back? __Yes __No

E. A tattoo? __Yes __No

F. Do you have an earring, nose ring, __Yes __No  
pierced tongue, pierced cheek or a belly button ring?

(IF YOU ANSWERED 'YES' TO ANY OF THE ABOVE, DISCONTINUE APPLICATION AND LEAVE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. I SUGGEST RUNNING.)

ESSAY SECTION:

In 50 words or less, what does 'LATE' mean to you?

______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________

In 50 words or less, what does 'DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER' mean to you?

______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________

In 50 words or less, what does 'ABSTINENCE' mean to you?

______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________

REFERENCES SECTION:

Church you attend ___________________________________________________

How often you attend ________________________________________________

When would be the best time to interview your:

father? _____________

mother? _____________

pastor? _____________

SHORT-ANSWER SECTION:

Answer by filling in the blank. Please answer freely, all answers  
are confidential.

A: If I were shot, the last place I would want to be shot would be:

______________________________________________________________

B: If I were beaten, the last bone I would want broken is my:

______________________________________________________________

C: A woman's place is in the:

______________________________________________________________

D: The one thing I hope this application does not ask me about is:

______________________________________________________________

E. What do you want to do IF you grow up? ___________________________

______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________

F. When I meet a girl, the thing I always notice about her first is:

________ ______________________________________________________

F. What is the current going rate of a hotel room? __________________

I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH, DISMEMBERMENT, NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE, CRUCIFIXION, ELECTROCUTION, CHINESE WATER TORTURE, RED HOT POKERS, AND HILLARY CLINTON KISS TORTURE.

Applicant's Signature (that means sign your name, moron!)

Mother's Signature Father's Signature

_______________________________ ________________________________  
Pastor/Priest/Rabbi &nbs p; State Representative/Congressman

Thank you for your interest, and it had better be genuine and non-sexual.  
Please allow four to six years for processing.

You will be contacted in writing if you are approved. Please do not try to call or write (since you probably can't, and it would cause you injury). If your application is rejected, you will be notified by two gentleman wearing white ties carrying violin cases. (you might watch your back)

To prepare yourself, start studying Daddy's Rules for Dating.

Daddy's Rules for Dating  
Your dad's rules for your boyfriend (or for you if you're a guy) :

Rule One:  
If you pull into my driveway and honk you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure not picking anything up.

Rule Two:  
You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them.

Rule Three:  
I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, b ut you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose this compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes do not, in fact come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist.

Rule Four:  
I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a 'Barrier method' of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you.

Rule Five:  
It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is: 'early.'

Rule Six:  
I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry.

Rule Seven:  
As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a process than can take longer than painting the Golden Gate Bridge . Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil in my car?

Rule Eight:  
The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka - zipped up to her throat. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual themes are to be avoided; movies which feature chain saws are okay. Hockey games are okay. Old folks homes are better.

Rule Nine:  
Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a potbellied, balding, middle-aged, dimwitted has-been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all-knowing, merciless god of your universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres of land. Do not trifle with me.

Rule Ten:  
Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound of your car in the driveway for a chopper coming in over a rice paddy near Hanoi . When my Agent Orange starts acting up, the voices in my head frequently tell me to clean the guns as I wait for you to bring my daughter home. As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit the car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, then return to your car - there is no need for you to come inside. The camouflaged face at the window is mine.

I had big eyes as I read the form. I sat there with mouth open and looked at Charlie.

Then he bent over and began laughing hysterically.

**AN:**

**There you go! I thought it would be cruel to wait till Tuesday/Wednesday before I updated again, so here's a treat for you.**

**If you want me to write out a situation and post it as a chapter, send your idea in a review or a message :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	29. Recovery

**AN: Thank you for the great response I got for the outtake! I laughed my ass off while writing that! Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Thanks to everybody who's been behind me all this time. Thanks RRcrew! I'm actually planning on using the outtake later on in this story… so consider the last chapter as a sneak peak whilst waiting for this chapter.**

**Thanks to everybody who's voted and the decision was not unanimous. However the majority wanted that Bella should have her sight back and she will in a couple of chapters. **

**Special shout out for macabradoll for sending me the sweet review a couple of hours ago. I was close to stop writing for tonight, but this review encouraged me. Thanks!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to TofuPixie. Get well soon.**

**Now read and review please! You know you want to!**

**Chapter 27  
Recovery**

In this stage, hopefully, a good number of patients will reach recovery. Obviously not all patients reach recovery where they are functioning independently. Functioning independently does not mean that they are perfect. It does not necessarily mean they are doing all the things they could do before coma and this becomes a big problem both in this stage and the retraining stage. The constant comparisons of what he could do before and what he is doing now, is both a problem for the family and the patient. The fact that the patient is functioning independently does not mean he is free from any problems. There may be residual physical or emotional problems that have to be resolved by all concerned. The family members have to deal with the psychological problems that may linger long after the physical problems abate.

(BPOV)

"I said to Mike: "I think we can make you see" his voice was like a whisper, promising something that I've been dreaming about since I met Edward. He squeezed my hands lovingly. I knew he would always be behind me, but would he change if I got my sight back?

"Bella, tell us how you feel about this" Carlisle asked, breaking the deafening silence. I drew a sharp breath, trying to still my erratic-beating heart.

"Honestly? I'm terrified…" I whispered and held my head down. Edward held me close and wrapped his arms around my form. He had always been so protective of me…

"That's totally understandable, honey" he said.

"Is this something you're going to consider?" Dr. Goodman asked.

"No" I answered shortly and Edward tensed behind me.

"Why not, Bella?" he asked.

"It's simple… I've never been able to afford it, and I certainly can't now…" I replied. It was true. I could almost feel the tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes. And it really hurt.

"Love, actually… You can't afford it, but we can" Edward whispered behind me. I quickly turned around.

"No, Edward, you can't and I won't let you do this…"

"Love, this is your chance to finally have what you wanted" he tried.

"Edward and the others arranged an Open Mic-night while you were in the coma. They raised quite a bit" Carlisle said.

I was speechless.

"Wh- why… would you do that?" I stuttered.

Edward hugged me even tighter.

"Bella, you are a part of this family" Carlisle answered in his warm voice.

"You are my life now" Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my temple. I couldn't hold the tears back. I didn't deserve all this…

"Charlie already agreed" Carlisle said.

"How about Renee?" I asked.

Silence. This can't be good.

"She doesn't care does she?" I asked with an indifferent tone.

"She and Phil have a few debts to pay off…" Carlisle trailed off. My head sunk down again. She was never there.

"Please consider it, anyway baby" Edward pleaded behind me. I stiffened up.

"I mean… I think this is your once-in-a-life-time possibility you have here… Don't let this go. You have it in your hands" Dr. Goodman tried to persuade her as well.

"Money won't be a problem, Bella" Carlisle interjected. I sighed in surrender, knowing that these men had no intention of letting this pass by. I, myself, had nothing against having my sight, but I was afraid. What if I was better off blind? Would I ever be able to consider myself normal? Would my long-time desire turn out to be a nightmare? I had so many questions in my poor little head.

"I'll think about it. Can I answer you tomorrow?" I asked. I definitely needed more time to digest this.

"Of course, honey" Carlisle answered and held my shoulder in a firm grip.

"No pressure" he whispered and I guess he was getting up to leave.

"Dr. Goodman?" I called out. Footsteps haltered.

"This Mike… Was he able to see again?" I asked.

"Yes, and you'll be able to see pictures of him when I'm done with you. After some time you'll be able to read his biography as well" what a sweet promise. Dared I hope for that much? I nodded my thanks and he left. Edward hugged me again and buried his nose in my hair.

"I better go too, love" Edward said regretfully as he squeezed me one last time. My hands tried to hold him here with me.

"No, don't go" I pleaded with my biggest Swan-pout ever. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Love, tonight I'll be gone, but tomorrow you'll be mine" he promised with such insensitivity that I shivered. I liked the way he said it.

"Okay…" I said reluctantly and let him go.

"Goodnight love. Tomorrow afternoon will be here soon and I'll pick you up" he said before he got up.

(EPOV)

I felt bad for leaving Bella like that. She looked lost, fragile and vulnerable alone by herself in that large bed.

"Lie down, love and relax" I whispered and she slowly lied back, vertebrate by vertebrate. I went over to her closet and got my stuff. I even packed her belongings, just as an excuse to watch her a little bit longer. I loved her. It felt good saying that – no, thinking…

"I love you, Bella" I said and yes, it definitely sounded good out loud as well. She smiled.

"Back at ya" she giggled. God, she was cute. Get a grip, Cullen! It's late!

I'd better get home and prepare for tomorrow. I had to make sure everything was… Not idiot proof, no… Bella-friendly. I stole one last glance at Bella's sleepy form and closed the door after me. I strolled down the hallway in good moods, I finally had a reason to smile and Bella was that reason. As I made my way out of the hospital, I decided to stop by the reception desk. Yes, she was there!

"Noelani?" I asked and she looked up from her computer. She didn't look too well.

"Oh, hi Edward" she smiled sleepily.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked, she did look a little ill.

"Nope, I'm miserable and according to my mom, "on fire". Ibuprofen is my friend today. Being sick sucks" she muttered as she took a sip from her coffee. I sent her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, being sick sucks. Get well soon! I just wanted to thank you for being such a great help" I said and she smiled.

"You're welcome. That's the least I could do" she smiled.

"It's great to see that good people still exist" I said truthfully.

"Likewise. The love you and Bella share is one of a kind, and I intend on seeing it continue to blossom" she said. She was actually serious. I nodded.

"Now go home and get some sleep. You'll need it if you're going to watch every single move she makes" she suggested and I sent her a smile before I dashed away. Yes I would need some sleep. I strolled across the parking lot to my Volvo and got in. I actually began singing in the car. Nobody could hear me, so I just hollered like my life depended on it. I rolled the windows down and began shouting.

"WOOOOOHOOOO! I love Isabella Marie Cull- Whoops! I MEANT SWAN!" I yelled and received several honks from other cars.

I came home in high spirits.

"Stop skipping, it's scary" Alice greeted me as I entered the front door. Nothing could bring me down.

"EDDIEKINS!" – oh, hold that thought. No scratch that! A shrill brought me out of my reverie and I found myself tackled to the floor.

"Hey… Tanya" I said as I fought to get back up again.

"I missed you! It's good to have you home again! I only have one day left here in Forks, so you'd better spend that day with me tomorrow" she said while pouting. Dang, why couldn't she leave tonight?! I went to the kitchen and found Esme warming something up.

"Hey, honey" she smiled as I entered.

"I have labeled the boxes with food in the fridge for you and Bella" she said and handed me a dish of lasagna. I slowly ate and tried to relax a bit.

"Your dad and I will be leaving tomorrow after he's discharged Bella. Then we're picking Charlie up and the house is yours" she smiled. God, I had the greatest mother in the world.

"How about Alice and Tanya?" I asked, completely oblivious to their presence. Bella had been filling my mind for a long time now.

"Alice's going to sleep over at Rosalie, but she's spending some quality time with Tanya before she leaves for Alaska" she winked me closer and continued in a whisper.

"That's a part of her punishment for the jail incident, but don't tell her… Shush" she said. I was this close to falling off the chair, laughing my arse off.

"Now, get up and go to bed" she ushered and I finished the lasagna.

"Yes mother, thanks for the food!" I said and kissed her cheek before I ran upstairs. I stripped to my boxers and threw myself onto the bed. I sighed as I rested my head on my pillow. I wish I had Bella here now, though. Maybe I should go brush my teeth… I got out of the bed and walked to my bathroom. I took a look at myself. Hmm… I flexed my arm muscles. Maybe I should begin working out. Yup, definitely a project of mine I should consider.

I finished and splashed water on my face. I looked tired. Sleep would be welcome now. I got back to my bedroom and jumped into my king size bed. I hugged my pillow and drifted off to dreamland.

"Edward, I'm all yours" a sultry voice said in my ear. It was Bella, there was no doubt. She stood there in front of me, dressed in my t-shirt. She was fucking hot, delectable and I was ready to ravish her. Have her in my bed and have my own wicked way with her. She held out her arms for me to take her.

"Love me" she pleaded with her big brown eyes. I rushed over to her and picked her up in my arms. She kissed me fiercely and I responded with equal eagerness. Somehow we managed to find a wall. I pressed my own body against her. She had a nice body. Her eager hands roamed my body and my tongue was busy dancing to the music coming from her. She jumped wrapped her long, slender legs around my waist. Somehow our clothes had disappeared. But hey, no complaints from me. I could feel how wet she was and I noticed how hard I was. She rubbed her lower body against my now prominent, but painful erection. God she was good. Where had my innocent Bella gone – again no complaints from me?

"Eddie?" hmm? I continued kissing Bella.

"EDDIE!" What the fuck?! Bella never called me Eddie?!

I opened my eyes and found Tanya standing by the side of my bed. WTF?! I bolted up.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" I asked perplexed.

"I heard noises from my bedroom and I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" she asked and enlarged her eyes while pouting. She turned on the lamp on my nightstand and – oh bugger. My hard-on was still hard?!

"Eddie what is that?!" she asked as she pointed to the bulge under my blanket.

"Uhm…" Fuck! What to say, what to say?!

"Is that the squirrel I found this morning?" she asked eagerly. Bingo!

"Yes!" I answered.

"Aww!" she cooed and reached her hand out toward it. NO!

"No!" I stopped her and she looked surprised.

"It's… Shy, so let it alone for a while" I said.

"Let's give it a name!" she suggested and eyed my well-hidden cock. A fucking name? It'd better be a good one then.

"I'd say… Fiona! Like in Shrek! Princess Fiona!" she squealed. I BEG YOUR FUCKING PARDON?! No way in hell would my cock be named after a green ogre princess?!

I coughed.

"Uhm… No, Tanya… I think it's a boy" I said as calmly as I could.

"How do you know? Let me take a look" she said and I beat her hands away.

"Shh! He's sleeping" I said.

"Maybe you have a better name?" she said almost insulted.

"… let's just say Eduardo" I muttered and lied down again and faced the ceiling. God, have mercy with me.

"That sounds exotic!" she said. I glanced at my alarm clock. 2.34 a.m. I still had ten hours before I could see Bella again.

"Would you mind if I played wii in your room?" she asked. I shook my head. Everything to make her shut up.

She rushed down to her guestroom. She was gone for five minutes and I appreciated the five minutes of pure silence.

"Hey, where did Eduardo go?" she asked as she saw my boner had disappeared.

"He went down" I answered. This was going to be a long night.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review with some feedback. I would appreciate it! **

**I may update the day after tomorrow, we'll see. It depends on the response for this chapter :p Seriously reviews make me update faster!**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	30. Chapter 28

**AN:**

**Sorry about the wait! Had a tough weekend and just came home from a funeral. I haven't had the will to write, so I did my best here and here's chapter 28. **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and we're actually up at 399 reviews! Feels good! I really appreciate the fact that you like my fic, but sad to say, this fic is coming to an end in less than 5-6 chapters. **

**This chapter is dedicated to warnesy-01 for you know what ;)**

**Chapter 28**

(EPOV)

I was finally able to calm down after several hours of boxing. Man, Tanya had some serious endurance. She dozed off after the seventh round of boxing against me, collapsed onto the floor and she was snoring. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the noise from hell. Okay, I might have been a little bit overdramatic, but it was true. I growled in pure annoyance; her snoring was so bad it was rivaling the howls of the hounds from hell. I glanced at the alarm again – 5.05 it said which meant I had seven hours left. I turned onto my side in my bed and tried to fall asleep -Which was practically impossible with a snoring Tanya lying on my floor. How would you handle and solve this problem? I know what I would do; I would have to remove the source of this damn noise. I stretched and groaned before getting out of the bed. I scooped her up in my arms and made sure that she was still sleeping.

Damn! I thought I saw some drool there… Gross, I tell you!

The door creaked as I opened it to reveal a dark hallway. I didn't even bother turning on the lights, I just wanted to get away from this drooling girl, in particular. Then something funny crossed my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to walk in Bella's shoes. I pretended to be blind, and I suddenly felt, perhaps, a tiny fraction of how it felt being Bella. I had no idea of where I was at that moment and all I knew was that there was a door somewhere.

Dunk. "Ouch" – I think I found it.

"My head…" she mumbled sleepily.

I turned on the lights and she was rubbing her head groggily. Then she eyed her surroundings and found herself cradled in my arms.

"Aw…" she said.

"Sore?" I gestured to her head.

"No! This is so romantic!" she sighed and squealed. Deep breath, Cullen, you'll see Bella soon.

"Okay, Tanya, it's late and now that you're awake, you're perfectly capable of walking to your room, by yourself" I muttered and turned back to my room.

"What about Eduardo? Can't he sleep with me?" she asked. I halted.

"No, he's quite… down right now, if you get what I mean?" I asked, ready to get away.

"Aw, he's depressed?" she asked and made huge eyes.

"You could say so, now goodnight" I said and shut the door behind me.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. Nice! Finally some alone time. I threw myself onto the welcoming bed and all the fluffy pillows. I rolled around for a bit, trying to get the feeling of the wonderful mattress, which I soon hopefully would share with Bella.

I curled up and closed my eyes, ready to enter dream land. However, dream Bella chose to not show up after previous performance. But that was okay, I'd prefer the real deal anytime.

I woke up, feeling restless several hours later. It was 11.15 and I had 45 minutes left. I sat up and stretched. It felt nice. I got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and did nothing to my messy hair. I liked it that way. I exited my room and found Esme who was ready for the cottage, but Carlisle still had something important to do.

"Is dad at the hospital?" I asked excitedly. She nodded smilingly.

"Yes dear, and everything's ready for yours and Bella's alone time here" she grinned and winked. She actually winked? Scary.

"I'm going now" I said and grabbed my keys.

I drove and smiled like a goof all the time. It felt good being carefree, something I hadn't been for a while now.

I entered her room and she was ready to go. I smiled when I saw her. She was beautiful as usual.

"HeShe was beautiful as usual.

"Hey Edward…" She said and walked toward me. I held out my arms, open for only her.

"How did you it was me?" I asked, chuckling.

"The skipping" – I froze. Did I do it again?!

"I'm kidding, sweetie" she laughed and doubled over.

"I'll grab your stuff and then we're out of here, finally" I smiled and took her bag with one hand and held her around her waist with the other. This felt extremely good.

We joked and laughed a lot in the car. God, I missed her a lot. She's a treasure.

The house was empty when we arrived and therefore, no trace of Tanya!

I led her inside and it immediately felt like home. Especially with Bella here.

(BPOV)

"Edward?" I called out and he immediately wrapped me in his arms again.

"Yes, love?" he asked in his warm, sweet and velvety voice.

"Can you… play for me again?" I asked. I had longed for his piano.

"Of course, love" he said and cradled me in his strong arms.

He darted to the piano and sat me on the bench. He sat next to me and kissed my face tenderly and lovingly. I kissed his lips eagerly and I slipped my tongue into his wet cavern. His tongue responded immediately, ready for a tango. I ran my hands through his messy mane while his hands roamed my back. I ended the kiss reluctantly.

"Piano first and play time after" I giggled and he laughed.

"Yes, babe" he said in his husky voice.

"I wrote this one for you…"

My heart stopped when he uttered those words. Nobody had ever written something for me. But then again, I was nothing before Edward… And as he said; forever began the day we met.

He started out slowly and then built up to a quicker tempo. For every tone he played, I slowly died on the inside.

"Wow…" I whispered every now and then.

"Well… It's not finished yet, but yeah… It's for you" he whispered lovingly in my ear.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"Solamente per Bella" he said.

"I love you" I said and he kissed my cheek. I placed my hands on the piano and played with the keys.

"Here… Allow me" he said and took my hands. And we began playing the keys of our hearts.

The beautiful yet sorrowful tones filled my mind as his hands guided my fingers across the keys. I could not believe that I was creating the music, and I could not help but smile.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered with his breathtaking velvet voice. I had grown to love his voice and his personality. His voice aroused feelings inside me, unknown feelings which I had never heard of or felt. He caressed my shoulders and kissed my neck, while I continued playing. He knew my soft and weak spots, where I was most ticklish. He knew how to make me smile and he could read me so well, almost as if I was an open book.

"Let's stop here" he said while holding my hands and putting them to rest on the keys. A soft and funny sound emitted from the piano because of our action. I giggled and turned my face to face him. He kissed my cheek and pulled my back into his arms into an embrace.

"We are making so beautiful music from my baby grand" he chuckled and he slid me off his lap and guided me up. He took my hand and led me across the room, carefully so I would not fall over or stumble.

I was blind. I was born with a malfunction in my eyes and my parents could not afford an operation, but I was content with my state of blindness. I did not know what my parents looked like or what the wonderful man, named Edward looked like. All I knew is that he had a good heart and cared for me. I relied on my hearing and on my passion for music. I did not know why Edward wanted to spend so much time with me, but it could not find it in my heart to complain.

I was happy and in love.

"Edward… You never really finished the song that night…" I whispered, thinking back to that night. It hurt.

"I know…" he whispered and began playing.

_(Guardian Angel)_

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I was actually crying… I let loose and cried my heart out. I loved Edward and he loved me. I turned to him and kissed him fiercely.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And the song "Solamente per Bella" is a song that I'm writing right now. If you want to hear it, msg me :)**

**AND did you see that the preface was here?!**

**Hope you had a nice weekend, please review and leave some feedback!**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	31. Chapter 29

**AN: HOLY CRAP! 429 reviews?! I was like... Sniff and sniff... Totally tears!**** Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Thanks to everybody who put it on alert and fav! I really appreciate it! I think I've been holding on you for too long now and I now give you a lemon :O My first ever, so please go easy on me! If you don't want to read the lemon, stop here!!! And wait for the next update! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you out there and the RRcrew!**

**Special shoutout for Mora-Cullen for taking the time to review from the beginning :) And TofuPixie, for providing me those sweet words.**

**Enjoy and have a nice weekend!**

**Chapter 29**

(EPOV)

Being with Bella again just felt... right. The way she kissed me, the way her body moulded against mine and her breathing; all which were proofs of our existence. I ran my hand through her locks and she brought her lips to mine again. We were insatiable after being away from each other for so long. I didn't know what the world had against us, but we were determined to show them why we belonged together. Why she belonged in my arms and why my heart called out for her heart. Her hands trailed down my chest, exploring and forming several memories. My hands, however, we entertained by tracing random patterns on her back. So petite and fragile, I could easily break her.

"We are alone in the house… Be mine tonight, Bella" I whispered in her ears and she shivered delightfully.

"Edward, I was yours all along" she replied in her hungry, sultry voice. She leaned against the piano, her back pressed down several ivory keys making a funny noise. She was didn't acknowledge the noise, she only had her eyes on me and my hands. I loved how soft she felt under my calloused hands, only adding more fuel to the fire, resembling our differences. Opposites attract and I had fallen hard for this girl- no woman. I would never let her go. We were two magnets that had just found each other and reluctant of letting go.

"And I was yours as well" I whispered and kissed her hungrily. She whimpered as I showered her with my undying love. I guess the saying was true: Love is blind. Someone who had mercy with me had sent me love in the form of Bella and she deserved to be worshipped as the goddess she in truth was. She gasped and sighed as I altered by kissing and nibbling her sensitive skin below her ear. She was delectable, ready for ravishing. My hungry eyes would never tire of feasting upon the delicious view that was Bella. Her flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips and her half-lid eyes. I decided that this was the wrong place, but the right time. I gathered her up in my arms and we exited my music room in haste. Bella's beauty was not to be wasted and I intended on savouring every moment with her. This upcoming time showed so much promise and I thought we deserved every single second of it.

She was clad in a blue t-shirt which complemented her pale skin and sweatpants, but those pieces of offending material would soon be gone. I rushed up the stairs and into my room. I spotted the bed and gently laid her on the bed. Her head landed on my biggest pillow, her hair framing her beautiful face. I took one moment to add this image to my memory. The way she lay, the way her eyes shone bright with love and the way she smiled. She reached out her hands for me and I held both her hands. I tightened my grip and her smile grew as I loomed over her body.

"I love you..." she whimpered and squeezed my hands, trying to convey her love from her heart through our hands.

"I love you too..." I said and released her hands from my grip. I took one of her hands and kissed every single fingertip.

"I..." she whispered through her swollen, parted lips.

"You what?" I asked, continuing placing feather light kisses down her arm.

"I adore you... My heart... beats for only you" she smiled sadly. Why the sad smile? I placed my hand on her chest and I felt her frantic heartbeats. Her eyes fluttered closed and the sad smile was replaced with a content smile. Then she rested her hand on my chest. We were almost complete.

"I adore you too, Bella... Every single inch of you, your body and your heart. Love, you deserved to be worshipped as the true goddess you are" I whispered, placing longing looks on her face and body.

"Show me..."

My heart began to beat faster and my ragged breaths intensified the tension in the room. Her request brought something out in me, I had never felt it before. How could you show how much you loved a person? Painters made love to their canvas, musicians to their instruments and... I would make love to my Bella. I would paint her with love and I would not bother staying inside the lines, I would play her like my piano, her moans, sighs and groans would be different sonatas.

"Bella..." I whispered. She just lied there on the bed, her body exposed (still clad though) as an offering. It should have been the other way around, but I would do my best to follow and obey her. She was my goddess.

I kissed her lips lovingly and she was so responsive. Mine. Her arms encircled my body, keeping me as close to her body as possible. I felt the same need for proximity and tried to get closer to her body. This could all be a dream and she would be gone in the matter of seconds. Our touches and movements were urgent, but what was about to happen now was inevitable. No one could take this away from us and no one could get in the way of what we felt for each other.

Outside the rain was pouring down, not a rare sight in Forks. The trees surrounding our house danced the same dance, with the beat set by our heartbeats.

My hands snaked under her t-shirt, feeling the creamy and soft skin that was being hid away from the eyes of a mortal. She groaned as I neared her breasts and she swatted my hands away and removed the t-shirt herself. My my; someone was eager here. But who was I to blame her? I was eager myself. My eyes wandered over her now exposed body, and landed on her bra. I see that dear Alice had done some shopping for her.

She sat up and found my hands. She moved them to her back, to the clasps.

"Remove it...." she commanded. God, she was hot. I could feel Eduardo slowly hardening even more. He had come out for play when we were having fun on the piano, but now he was ready. My lips landed on the nape of her neck and I kissed her there tenderly while I unclasped her bra, freeing her beautiful breasts. She sighed as she pressed herself to my body, her breasts against my chest. I groaned as our skin made contact. I sucked, licked and nibbled on her sensitive skin, getting lower and lower till I reached her breasts. I kissed her left breast while one hand fondled the other. She gasped in pure pleasure and threw her head back against the soft pillow. I had palmed her right breast and squeezed from time to time, while I sucked her nipple. My tongue played and teased her nipple now standing erect in the cool air. She wrapped her legs around my waist, again trying to get closer. Her sweatpants annoyed the hell out of me, so I used my available hand to remove the offending material. She kicked them off after I pushed them down a bit. Finally the only piece of clothing left were her panties.

It was getting really hot in here so I regretfully left her breasts and proceeded on taking off my clothes. I removed my shirt as fast as I could, but I stopped the second she began touching herself. I stared at her like a drooling fool, a pervert. I had no idea Bella was so sensual and sexual, but the way she touched herself was so erotic. I felt like a fourteen-year-old who had just laid his eyes on porn for the first time as I unabashedly ogled Bella. Her hands alternated between touching her breasts and then moved lower and lower... and lower.

"I can't hear you removing your clothes" she said. Nice, Cullen! I ripped off the shirt and my pants and threw myself onto the bed again. I kissed her fiercely as my hand moved to her panties. I fingered the hem for a few seconds and then snuck my hand inside and cupped her hot, dripping core. She moaned and I saw my opportunity to sneak my tongue in. Her tongue quickly came out to play with mine. My other hand cupped her ass and she sighed as I pinched it. I loved her body, not too skinny nor had she too much baggage. Her hips were round and thighs were nicely shaped; she had the body of a woman.

"Are you ready for me, Bella?" I whispered as I pushed one finger inside of her. She gasped and raked her fingers down my back. It hurt, but the good way. Lust was evident in her big brown eyes.

"Yes..." she whispered, clearly on a high.

"Sorry, love, I didn't hear you" I chuckled as I added another finger. She gasped even louder.

"YES!" she shrieked. Now, that was a much better reaction. I crawled closer to her, took her hand and placed it on my growing erection.

"Feel how you affect me, love... My beautiful Bella" I groaned. Her eyes widened, but then she began pumping it. Even though I loved the way it felt, I had to stop her. Eduardo would hate me for it.

"Stop, love..." I groaned and she immediately stopped, thinking that she had done something wrong.

"I thought you liked it..." she whispered embarrassedly.

"I do, love, I like it a lot, but tonight it's all about you..." I answered and she blushed.

"I'm going to make you feel so good..." I whispered promises in her ear and I watched as her eyes glazed over. She was the sweetest taste of sin. I knew that would be going to hell, so why not have a treat on the way?

I showered her awaiting body with kisses, slowly lowering to her stomach and then swiftly removed her panties. She immediately spread her legs. What a mouth watering sight. She was so ready for me. I lowered my head to her vagina and kissed her most intimate parts. She moaned and wriggled closer to me. I began licking her heated core and she pushed her upper body off the mattress. Her hands quickly found their way to my head and held me in a firm grip. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. Her gasps turned into wild and long moans. Her ragged breaths revealed the effect I was having on her. The sweet juices of her arousal seeped from her core and ended on my waiting tongue. She was delicious and I was sure on not wasting one drop. I inserted two fingers into her and she screamed.

She began whimpering as her body trashed on the bed. I loved it. My fingers moved picked up speed and she let out a loud scream as her orgasm rippled through her body. I lapped and licked up the rest and lifted my head from her lower parts. She was a panting angel. She was glowing and one hand was resting on her breast. She fought hard to regain her breath and when she felt me looming over her body, she wrapped her arms around me and crashed me to her sweat covered body.

"That was..." she panted. I rejoiced.

"Wow..:" she muttered and kissed my lips hungrily.

"Well... I'm planning on exceeding the wow... I'm not done with you yet" I whispered huskily and she immediately tensed up again. She let out a barely audible moan as the words dawned on her. Was she ready again or would it be too much for her? I had to be careful on how I would handle her. If I broke her now, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"Can you handle more?" I asked in a whisper.

"How can you ask me that question? I need you now..." she whispered in her sultry and sexy voice. I sat up and helped her sit up as well. In my horny state, I had actually managed to buy some condoms. I tore the wrapping and quickly slid it onto Eduardo.

"Let me guide you, love" I said.

"Let the blind lead the blind?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Yes" I answered. She was using a quote from a Billy Talent song. She was well-educated in music.

We switched places and I leaned against the headboard and I guided her over to me. Bella on all four was a sight to behold. Her hair was in a wild and messy array, her swollen lips and lust-glazed eyes filled my vision. She crawled closer to me and I held her by the waist. Her hands rested on my shoulders as I lifted her over my now painful hard and throbbing erection.

"I love you, Bella" I whispered and she kissed my lips.

"As I love you..." she said.

I lowered her onto my rock hard member and she gasped. She was a virgin and she wasn't used to having something intrude her this way before. I stopped.

"No! Don't stop..." she pleaded with tears in her eyes. I knew it would hurt a lot and I would let Bella take all the time she needed. Suddenly we were in no hurry at all.

"Okay, I'm ready..." she whispered and I continued lowering her down. She sighed as she buried me to the hilt.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked. She nodded with closed eyes.

"It'll get better" I promised and kissed her face and then enveloped her in my arms.

"Do you trust me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Good. Now, put your hands on my shoulders again, love" I guided and she did as my hands moved to her waist again.

"This is all about you, love..." I whispered and I lifted her by the waist and pushed her down again. She moaned heavily and threw her head back, exposing that beautiful neck to me. She began moving as well on her own accord. Every thrust elicited erotic moans from her. I groaned as she picked up speed and gazed at me intensely. She was so sexy. Her breasts bounced up and down in tact to her moving and her moans spurred me on.

"Oh, Edward..." she moaned as my hands helped her move up and down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." I chanted as her warmth engulfed my cock.

I growled as she began screaming my name, picking up speed.

"EDWARD!" she screamed and it was music to my ears.

I was so close to my climax, but I had to have Bella come first. After all, this was all about her.

"Come for me, Bella love" I urged her and she threw her head back again and screamed as I thrust one last time into her. I came as well and it felt so good. She rode me a little bit more, riding out the orgasm while panting heavily. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"Oh, Bella..."I whispered in her ear and she sighed.

"That was amazing, Edward..." she muttered, her eyes half-lidded. I lifted her off me, got rid of the condom and laid her next to me on my big bed. I took the blanket and covered our naked bodies. She snuggled closer to me and I stroked her hair absently.

"Yes, it was amazing..." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She rested against my shoulder and slowly drifted into sleep. Her breathing had completely evened out and she was peacefully sleeping in my arms.

I loved her and I had just made love to her. She had accepted my love and returned it and for that I would be eternally grateful. Even though she was blind, she trusted my blindly. Pun intended.

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Remember, this was my first lemon so be a little bit nice to me!**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	32. Chapter 30

**AN:**

**Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I just felt like updating again – which is a rarity! So… We're nearing the end of the fic and there's this chapter and 3 more left. It had to happen sometime :)**

**You're all great! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story on alert and favorite. Thanks to the RRcrew, you guys are amazing…**

**Chapter 30**

(BPOV)

I was content to say the very least. Just lying here in the arms of my love. I snuggled closer to the warmth radiating from Edward's soft skin. He immediately snaked his arms around me and leaned his chin on my head. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Good morning, love" he whispered in his rough morning voice. I lifted my face and he kissed my nose.

"Good morning" I smiled. My smile deepened even further when he caressed my cheek.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Uhmm… Well… it's not morning anymore. It's actually2.15 p.m." he answered. Wow, I'd never slept this long before, well other than my coma of course.

"Thank you…" he whispered some time later.

"For what?" I asked confusedly.

"For being you… and for loving me" he replied in the same tone. I closed my eyes again and leaned closer to him.

"How could I not love you? And you don't need to answer. Just take my love and return it" I said. He chose not to answer, which was wise.

"Can we stay here the rest of the day?" I asked, gesturing to the bed. He chuckled and played with my hair.

"As much as I would've loved to, we can't… I have to spoil you in every way possible" he said and I pouted.

"Argh… You really have to?" I asked.

"Yes and I have plans, so don't you dare ruin them for me" he said sternly.

Hmph!

"Come on, let's get you decent" he said and moved slightly.

"No…" I groaned and clung to the bed.

"Don't make me punish you" he said teasingly.

"Oh, please do" I answered and he choked on air and coughed several times.

Bingo- got him!

"Don't tempt me Bella" he said and finally lifted me up. I squealed in his big arms and he placed me on the floor.

"T-shirt and jeans" he said and lifted my arms up.

"You know I can do this myself"

"I don't want you too. Although I prefer taking off your clothes rather than dressing you" he chuckled. I blushed big time. He certainly knew his way around words.

"And it's so much more easier to undress you" he whispered as he placed small but sensual kisses down my throat. I leaned my head away from him, giving him more space to kiss my neck. I sighed as his talented mouth worked wonders on my sensitive skin.

"But… If I continue like this… We won't be able to do the things on my to do-list" he said regretfully.

"I certainly hope that I'm on that list…"

"I think I'll consider that" he said and laughed.

"Jerk" I muttered and he laughed even louder.

"I heard that, love. Okay, I'll have to take care of something, so I'll meet you here in twenty minutes" he said and kissed me one last time. What should I do for twenty minutes without him? I put on my jeans and found his bed. I lied down and inhaled his scent which was everywhere. I sighed contently as I thought: My life was perfect.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Bells" it was Charlie.

"Hey dad" I said, happily. I hadn't talked that much to him. Last time we really talked was before Edward came to take me away from the hospital.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are great people" he said and I heard protests from the background.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle and Esme are great people" he corrected and I laughed.

"Honey, Carlisle mentioned something for me" he said, the mood had gotten more serious.

"Yeah?" I thought I had an idea.

"Dr. Goodman" he said. Bingo, Bella.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Bells, honey, you should do it… I really think you should"

"Dad-"

"Honey, I don't think you'll have this opportunity again… Take this chance" he pleaded. I could almost feel tears begin to prickle in the corners of my eyes. It had been a life-long dream of ours and we've never been this close before.

"Once in a life time. Dr. Goodman leaves in two days" he continued. I pinched my nose, trying to clear my head. I didn't know what to say.

"Make your old man happy by just considering it…" he said finally. I nodded to myself.

"I will dad…" I said. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, hon… I got to go now. Bye, Bells" he said and hung up. I put the phone away and hid my face in my hands. I heard Edward slowly enter. He walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Edward…" I whispered and let the tears stream out.

"Shh…" he whispered in my ear and held me close. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly.

"My beautiful Bella… My beautiful love…" he chanted and rocked us gently.

"Stay awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know that she  
Stays awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon too and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine..."

He sighed and rested his chin on my hair.

"Let's get out of here, love and make you forget" he suggested and I nodded in his shoulder. He helped me up and guided me outside. The fresh air outside calmed me down and I enjoyed the moist earthy smell.

He helped me in his car and buckled me up. I tried drying away my tears and kept sniffing. He hurried in next to me. His hands found my face and quickly pulled me in for a passionate yet gentle kiss.

"I love you, and don't you dare forget that…" he whispered fiercely and I nodded. He drove off and turned on the radio. They were playing Placebo with Special Needs. It was actually a very good song. Not too dynamic but not too upbeat. He held my hand the entire way and gave my hand loving squeezed every now and then. My heart calmed down after a bit and my breathing was normal again.

"So… What are we doing today?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Love, you know it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, but at the same time he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Just as long as I don't end up in jail again…"I muttered and he chuckled.

"Well… I certainly hope not!" I said as he continued chuckling.

"Can you at least tell me where we are?" I had definitely reached the stage of desperation.

"Continental U.S." he answered and I was SO tempted to hit him.

He finally came to a halt after several minutes.

"Okay, Bella… You told me that you would give anything to just… Live like a regular teenager" he began and I nodded warily.

"NO JAIL!" I warned.

"No, no, no don't worry!" he laughed and helped me outside.

"Please tell me… Where are we?" I was slowly getting more frustrated.

"Okay, I rented a place for us… We are going rollerblading!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. My jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?! Edward, I am in NO condition whatsoever to go rollerblading! I can't even walk on a smooth surface without tripping! Put me in a shoe with wheels is going to be the death of me!" I ranted, having a panic-attack.

"Come on, Bella, don't you trust me?" he asked in his smooth, velvety voice. How could I resist him?

"I'll use you as cushion when I fall…" I muttered grumpily.

"I won't let you fall… But just in case, I'm not opposed of having you on top" he chuckled, making me blush. Embarrassment.

"Edward…" I hesitated.

"Come on, love, just humor me" he pleaded. I sighed, surrendering myself to the force also known as Bambi-Edward.

"Okay…"

"YES!" he yelled triumphantly and hoisted me on his shoulder and dashed off.

Few minutes later.

"I hope this one fits…" he muttered as he untied my shoes and replaced them with a pair of rollerblades. For some reason, I feared for my well-being.

"Yay!" he said as he found a perfect match. Just humor him, Bella…

He helped me up and the new sensation almost knocked me out. I had never tried rollerblading before and I was terrified to say the least.

"I got you…" he whispered in my ear and he took my hand.

(EPOV)

She was shaking, that poor girl, but I knew she would like it. I took her by the hand and led her to the center of the floor. She looked so frightened and I would do something about that. Somebody turned on the music and I had given them a playlist on which song to play. They started off with Edwin McCain with "I'll be". A smile immediately crossed her features and her eyes were shining bright as stars. I held her hand and rested the other hand on her waist and we just skated around. She finally let go of herself and looked like she was enjoying it. I stood still and twirled her around and she laughed in the most adorable way ever.

I held her by the waist now and lifted her while I skated around. She squealed and giggled, as I stumbled and fell. Fortunately, she landed on top of me.

"Oh! Are you okay?!" she laughed as she scurried of me.

"Uff! Yes… Now get back on top of me again…" I groaned and she laughed again.

"Perv" she giggled.

"Well… I think I've had enough, let's get out of here" I laughed and she nodded.

Next stop was the movies.

"Where are we now?" she asked after she got out of the car for the second time today.

"We're at the movies!" I answered.

"Why? I can't see" she asked perplexed.

"You said you wanted to be a teenager for just one day!" I answered and she still looked confused.

"Oh, love, we're going to pay no attention to the movie and just make out in the back row" I laughed and she giggled. We picked a random movie and I led her inside and to the back rows. We weren't that many present so we paid no mind to the movie and the others around us. We were like regular teenagers making out in the dark. Many people took this for granted and thought of small things like that as a petty thing. But I loved every moment spent with Bella. She deserved to live a little.

"This is fun…" she whispered when we broke apart for a while.

We stopped kissing and just rested against each other, enjoying the other's presence. People were the same in the dark and they all looked the same. No light to differentiate us from others. We were just alive, breathing and loving.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too" I replied and kissed her soft lips again.

The movie was over an hour later and I was ready to move on to our last place this evening. We walked hand in hand toward my car and she seemed so happy. She almost skipped and I just had to chuckle. We were carefree and enjoying life as young adults.

"Tonight has been great, Edward…" she smiled lovingly.

"It's not over yet, love" I said as we drove away.

"God, Edward, I won't be able to handle more" she laughed and I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You'll love it" I assured her.

"You're not taking me to Vegas, are you?" she asked seriously and I almost burst into laughter.

"No, no, but I will someday" I promised in chuckles.

I stopped for the third and last time tonight. We were outside a small café downtown Port Angeles. This place just seemed right for our last stop tonight. We entered the café and found a table. I held out the chair for her and just tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Let's skip dinner and go for dessert" she suggested and I laughed. While we waited for our ice cream, I just held her hand. She smiled so lovingly and looks of contentment, bliss and love were evident in her eyes. I spoon fed her with spoonfuls of pure goodness, but not without her protesting though.

"Excuse me, aren't you Edward from the Audible Plausible?" a girl from another table came over to us and asked.

What should I say? Should I lie to her?

"Yes, that's me" I smiled politely at her and she squealed, gaining a lot of attention from others.

"Please sing something for us!" she pleaded. I groaned inwardly and Bella looked around confusedly.

"I'm sorry, I… Now is not a good time" I answered.

"Aww, come on! I'm sure we all want to hear you" she kept pleading.

"Yeah, come on Edward" Bella said, smirking devilishly. Come on! Even my girl was against me.

I gave in after minutes of group pressure and was handed a lousy guitar. I strummed a few times, trying the sound. Not that bad.

"Okay… So this song goes to my girlfriend, Bella, who's sitting over there" everybody looked at her and she blushed by the mention of her name. She ducked her head. HAHA! That's what she gets for putting me up here.

"She recently came out of a coma" I paused, reliving the painful memories of her, all pale, lying in the bed lifeless. Bella wore a sad smile as I sad that.

"It was… pure agony being away from you like that" I said.

"I'm going to sing my version of The Fray's You Found Me" I said.

"_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me"

People clapped and Bella had small tears running down her cheeks. I put down the guitar and went over to her. I hugged her with all my might an she responded just as eagerly.

"Edward, I've decided…" she whispered, her cheeks still tear strained.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'll go through the surgery…" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" she said.

"And what about the possible complications?" I asked, clearly frightened.

"If they were to rise, I would still have you…" she whispered and cried even more.

"Let's get out of here…" I said and we left, hand in hand, shoulder against shoulder and hearts beating as one.

I called Dr. Goodman when we came home.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Dr. Goodman. Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but Bella wishes to talk to you" I said and handed her the phone. I held her hand and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hello, Dr. Goodman" she said.

"Yes, I've decided that I'll do it…"

"No no, I trust you" she said.

"Tomorrow then" she said finally and thanked him before hanging up.

"I'll meet up with him tomorrow" she told me and leaned in to my body.

"Okay, love" I answered lamely. Part of me was happy and the other part was frightened beyond compare.

"I can't wait to see your face" she smiled. But would I disappoint her?

That was a definite possibility.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible. While you're waiting, you should read some TofuPixie goodness and hope you had a nice weekend :)**

**Take care and leave a review!**

**Anne**


	33. Chapter 31

**AN:**

**Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe we're at 460 reviews! Thanks to everybody who added this story on fav and alert.**

**Shout out for VeggieGirl15 whose cousin woke up from a coma. I'm so happy for you!**

**Thanks to the RRcrew as well. Love you all!**

**Now on with the story. Please read and review :)**

**Chapter 31**

(EPOV)

I woke up the morning after and found Bella peacefully sleeping in my arms. I lowered my face to her hair and inhaled the sweet, flowery scent. I place a quick chaste kiss on the top of her head, careful to not wake her up yet. I enjoyed watching her sleep and sometimes she would mumble things in her sleep. It was actually quite entertaining. I would never get bored of her vivid dreams, always new things there. I was wondering how she dreamed or she even knew what a trash can looked like, since she had a conversation with one earlier.

I gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her completely. She stirred, but remained asleep nevertheless. I stretched my poor and sore body while groaning. I shot a glance at the alarm next to us.

10.41 a.m. it said and we had all agreed on meeting 1.00 p.m. so I still had a couple of hours left with her. Should I just let her sleep or should I wake her up? I decided on giving her twenty more minutes and that would be it. I spend several minutes on watching her face, memorising every freckle, noticing her steady breath. Her eyelashes, her luscious lips and wild hair made her look incredibly sexy. Her features really complemented her personality: in other words, she was perfect. For me and only me. I would cook breakfast for her, but first I would sing her a song. Or maybe I should wait. Yes, I would wait till 11 o'clock.

I started pondering on what to sing. I had sung many songs in the past and I was afraid of boring her. She smiled sweetly and sighed. How angelic. She was pure-hearted even though the world had seemed to be against her. I got out of bed and walked around in my room. I opened my window and was met with the sound of a thousand raindrops hitting the ground. Then it hit me: I knew exactly what to sing.

I grabbed my guitar and got in bed again, sitting up against the headboard.

"_Lying here with you,  
Listening to the rain.  
Smiling just to see,  
The smile upon your face._

And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've found all I've Waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.

Looking in your eyes,  
Seeing all I need.  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me.

And these are the moments,  
I know heaven must exist.  
And these are the moments,  
I know all I need is this,  
I have all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.

I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Ohh here with you, here with me.

Ohh hoo.  
Yeah  
Oh Yeah

And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've got all I've Waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.

I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Here with you, here with me.

I could not ask for more than the love you give me,  
Cause it's all I've waited for.  
And I could not ask for more.

More.  
Uh huh uh.

And I could not ask for more"

(BPOV)

I woke up to the sound of Edward's voice singing me back to life. His beautiful voice was a nice wakeup call and I hoped for more wakeup calls like these. He stopped singing and wrapped his strong arms around me. I placed my palm on his chest, right above his heart. It was mine.

"I could not ask for more" I whispered and earned a sweet kiss. He caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Let's get you out of bed and get you some breakfast before we leave" he suggested and I groaned. I didn't want to leave the bed yet.

"Nope, I'd say we stay here and... Have some fun?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope" he said. Cockblocker...

"Jerk" I muttered and he picked me up in his arms. He carried me downstairs to the kitchen while I repeated protested, but to no avail.

"Ass" I said one last time.

"Behave, love" he said and sat me by the table. We laughed, we talked and other normal things while Edward cooked. Was it just me or was he good at just… everything? Before we knew it, we had to leave for the hospital.

We didn't turn on the radio, or talk. We only sat there in the silence, hand in hand. Our parents were going to meet us there and if I had to be honest: I was frightened to death. He would squeeze my hand reassuringly every now and then, but no further communication. It was a long drive in silence. Only the rain broke the silence. He stopped, but he didn't go out of the car. He just fiercely grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him, keeping closer.

"I love you, Bella" he whispered between heated kisses.

"Be strong for me, okay?" he asked before releasing me. I nodded.

"Let's get out of here" I said and unbuckled the seatbelt.

He opened his door and ran to my side and held my hand.

"Water puddle" he said and guided me around it.

"You know, soon I will be able to see them myself" I said smilingly. He was silent.

We walked through the automatic doors and we were greeted by Carlisle and Dr. Goodman. Carlisle shook my hand warmly and so did Dr. Goodman.

"Let's go to my office" Carlisle said and Edward had yet to release my hand.

Our footsteps echoed against the walls in the hallway, and suddenly I felt isolated from the world outside the hospital. A door opened with an eerie creak that made me cringe, somehow I felt more alert to my surroundings than usual. We entered a room with a slight difference in temperature, which made me shiver. Edward led me to a chair and I sat down. I sat with my hands in my lap. Edward firmly grasped my hand.

"So, Bella…" Dr. Goodman began and Edward's grip tightened.

"I'm glad that you chose to go through this procedure. Not many doctors specialize in these kinds of procedures, but happen to be one of them. The reason is because this is almost unknown territory for most of us. These procedures come along with risks, but enough with the negativity" he said. I weighed each word that came out of his mouth.

"Let me tell you about my patient; Mike May" he said and I smiled, nodding for him to continue.

"He was blinded by the age of three because of a chemical explosion. He was told that he would never be able to see"

"And you made that possible?" I asked.

"Yes, but life was difficult after he regained his sight. He wasn't able to differentiate between men and women and he couldn't process images like non-blind people could. It's going to be hard adjusting to the new ability, Bella"

I nodded, I was ready.

"Bella, are you sure, love?" Edward asked and squeezed my hand.

Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I would finally be able to see Edward, Charlie, Renee and everybody else. I would see the thing called rain, the sun and moon.

"Love?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Edward, yes I am sure. I have never been this sure ever in my life… I have never felt this way before… The way you make me feel, it is unlike everything else" I said. I could feel tears threatening.

"I'd finally be able to see you… My father, my mother… my friends. Edward, don't you see? I want to see the same sun you do… The same moon and stars. I want to see your face, memorize it and take the memory with me everywhere I go" I said, almost choking on my stupid, darn tears.

"My love…" he whispered and grabbed my face. He kissed me lovingly.

"So, Bella, are you up for it?" Carlisle asked.

The door opened with a creaking sound.

"Sorry, I'm late" a gruffy voice said. Charlie…

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Bells. I was delayed… But I waited outside the door and listened… I couldn't make myself go in. But Bells, you should do it" he said and kissed the top of my head. I searched for his hand and he found it. His grip was firm and warm.

"Let's do it" I said.

People began moving around in the room. Papers, chairs and small mutters.

"When should we…" Charlie began, but I interrupted.

"Now" I said with determination. "Please… As soon as possible" I pleaded.

"What do you say Carlisle?" Dr. Goodman asked.

"If that's what you want sweetie" he said. I nodded.

"Let's call some people in and find her a room. Get her a bed" Carlisle said and I got up. Edward got up as well next to me. He led me outside.

Once we left the room he enveloped me in a tight embrace.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he chanted in a mantra.

"I love you too…" I whispered as we tightened our hug.

(EPOV)

Seeing her insecure, yet determined at the same time really made me worry.

A nurse neared us and I turned to see who it was. It was Noelani from before. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had a bed rolling with her and she stopped right next to us.

"Now Bella, I need you to lie down here…" Noelani said as she guided Bella onto the bed.

"No, I can walk. Thank you" she said. She was so strong.

"I'm not doubting your abilities, Bella, I just need you to lie down so we can roll you to your room and put you out" Noelani said firmly. I snickered and Bella cracked a small smile.

"Okay..:" she finally obliged. I held Bella's hand as we rolled her to her room. We finally reached a door where I couldn't enter. She felt my grip loosen and she knew what was happening.

"Wait, Edward-" she called out and Noelani stopped.

"What love?" I asked as I tightened my grip again.

"Promise me one thing…" she whispered. I leaned down, close to her face.

"What love?"

"That your face will be the first thing I see, when I wake up…" she whispered passionately. I bent down and kissed her lips fiercely, as if there was no tomorrow. I pulled away and she had a sweet, but sad smile plastered on her face.

"Look after my heart. I've left it with you" I whispered as Noelani rolled her through the doors. They almost moved in slow motion as the doors closed behind them, shutting me out. There was something final about that or maybe it was just me.

I rushed home and found Alice there, baking cookies.

"Hey… I need you to be at the hospital and tell me what's going on" I said and she sent me a questioning look.

"What? What are you going to do?" she asked perplexed.

"I'm going to Seattle. I have to get something" I said and took a cookie before leaving again. It was going to be a long drive, so I snatched some more and earned a displeased look from Alice.

"You cookie monster" she yelled and threw one at me before I left.

"Pixie monster" I laughed.

I would go to Seattle while she was under surgery and buy her something. I had intended on doing that for a while now… I had it all planned out. I was going to buy her a promise ring. I know I was getting way ahead of myself, but it just felt right. I hoped that someday she would end up as my wife. My beautiful wife. I would show her the commitment I was willing to give her. I would hide it in a blue velvet box and place it in her hand, so she would notice it when waking up. I couldn't wait. I had saved up plenty of money for this and I prayed to god that she would like it.

The drive to Seattle was pretty much uneventful and the only thing on my mind was Bella. How she would react when she finally was able to see and what she would think of me. Sure enough, I'm not the ugliest man alive. Au contraire. Okay, stop Edward – Just stop stroking your ego. The radio played Taylor Swift's "You belong with me" and I couldn't help but to smile and wiggle my head to the music. It made me happy. Taylor Swift, in general, made me happy.

Alice called.

"Mwello?" I asked.

"So… Eduardo" she said. ACK!

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Tanya told me about Eduardo" she sounded as if she was laughing her ass off.

"Alice" I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, sorry. But she's just been sedated and she's sleeping nicely. Carlisle keeps giving me the thumbs up… He said that she will be good tomorrow afternoon if everything goes well" she said and I sighed in relief. I so didn't need any form for complication at this time. We had been through enough and I deserved getting the girl.

"Thanks Alice" I said. I really appreciated her help.

"No prob, Eduardo" she snickered.

"Okay pixie monster… I'll call you every hour to get an update okay?" I asked. Wow… overprotective, much?

I finally entered Seattle after a couple of hours and two calls and parked right outside a jeweler. I entered and found a large range of options. I deemed a few of them acceptable, a few I could actually picture on Bella's petite finger. But it was difficult, finding something that captured the essence of Isabella Marie Swan. I wanted something beautiful, but not too… flashy. Bella was not that type of girl who seemed to just want bling bling. Something extravagant, but something I could top with the engagement ring. I didn't find anything there. I left the store with a disappointed mine and drove around, taking in the city.

I had dreamt of leaving Forks for university… Perhaps Ivy League? But I would rather stay close to Bella, even though she would kill me for it I told her why.

I looked at my watch. Now was the time to call Alice.

"Hola Eduardo!" she greeted. Okay, that's it…

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"OUCH!" she screamed back.

"ARGH! Okay stop! How . Is. Bella?" I asked.

"She's doing fine, don't worry –"

"Fine, that's what I needed to hear. Cheers!" I said and hung up before she could say anything.

I circulated in the area and found another jeweler. Aha, this one showed promise. This one also held a large variety of different kinds of jewels. But something caught my eye and I knew it was perfect the second I laid my eyes on it. It had two hearts; a red and a green one on a silver band. This was perfect. I bought it and engraved our names on it. I was pleased beyond words and I knew that this time, I'd got it right. I was the only customer there which I found odd. But as I neared the exit I saw a group of men in black clothes running to the store. I just stood there petrified as they entered with guns held high.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" I threw myself onto the floor and watched in horror as they smashed the fragile glass displays, stealing earrings, necklaces, just everything. I was speechless and I had no idea what to do. It was as if I was frozen solid onto the ground, and had just entered an action movie where the hero would come anytime. Except he never showed up.

Buzz, buzz.

My heart froze.

Buzz, buzz.

"What's that?" a masked man asked me as he took the phone from me. He threw it onto the ground, smashing it beyond repair. He even shot at it. My breath was hitched and I felt like I was suffocating. Then he pointed the gun to my face. Then he revealed himself by taking off his mask. He had the look of an insane man.

"Look at this face" he sneered and I couldn't make myself look away.

"This face is going to haunt you in your dreams till the day you die, and trust me… You are a marked man. We are the Volturi" he snarled and hit me. He punched my face repeatedly until I was almost blinded by the searing pain.

"We like to play with our victims…" he whispered viciously and then left me. I waited several minutes before getting up. Broken glass everywhere and the sales clerk was gone as well. Now Alice wouldn't be able to call me, and she was going to be pissed and I couldn't check up on Bella. I needed to leave this place, I thought and stumbled to the car. I got in and drove away.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review with some feedback and have a nice weekend :)**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	34. Chapter 32

**AN:**

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I seriously had no inspiration for this chapter even though I wanted it out as quickly as possible. I hope that I haven't lost many readers during my lack of updates. Last chapter got a mixed reception, but it bugged me a bit, but hey that's bound to happen! Not everybody likes the way you write, but at least I had some words of encouragement. **

**I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and especially the RRcrew. You guys kept me going this whole time and I was close to give this story up after just 3 chapters. But here we are. The last chapter before the epilogue. It's a bit sad, but all things must come to an end. Last week I was down with H1N1 and I finally recovered, so I fought to write this chapter.**

**Please read and review. That would mean a lot to me! I mean, you readers already did a lot for me and I really appreciate all of you! Again, sorry for making you wait this long. **

**Chapter 32**

(APOV)

I drove to the hospital in good spirits. We talked on the phone, about Bella's condition and how she was doing. But I was furious now. Edward hadn't called me and neither could I reach him. Either he was annoyed at me or something must have happened. He always picks up his phone, no matter what. Jasper was sitting next to me in the waiting room. Or rather… Across. I couldn't believe it, just his mere presence could turn me into a madly blushing, giggling school girl. I kept focusing my attention on Bella, who was lying in the bed in the next room, trying to achieve a miracle. I folded my hands as if I was to say a silent prayer, and it seemed right at the moment. Suddenly I felt so lonely; Bella wasn't here and Edward wasn't here. I bowed my head, sighing out my breath of emptiness.

But then I felt a warm hand making its way to my shoulder, next to me. I looked up from my hands and found Jasper sitting next to me. His face wore a nice, heartwarming smile. I tried my best to smile back, but I found it hard to do so. I ended up giving him a fake smile.

"Alice, I'd rather have you sad, than see a fake smile from you" he said, with his bright shining eyes.

"What?" I whispered rather dumbly. His face inched closer to mine.

"Shhh… Now that we're here, I want to try something" he whispered and he inched even closer. My eyes fell upon his moist lips which were slightly parted. I closed my eyes, getting lost in this moment.

His lips landed on mine and my hands made their way to his cheeks, pressing him closer to me. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I kissed back with all my might, not wanting to let go of him. He sighed and pulled away. His smile had no end and his eyes shone with warmth and love, screaming out his feelings.

"What?" I asked dumbly again.

"Pixie says what" he muttered.

"What?" then what he had said struck me and I giggled. Look at me. Just one kiss had reduced me into a puddle of goo.

"Jasper… You've kept me waiting a long time" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" he answered and kissed me again. I couldn't help the large smile. He held my hands and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I've liked you for a while now…" I whispered with closed eyes. He sighed and stroked my hand. I noticed the slight difference in size between our hands. They were strong, calloused from playing the guitar.

"I've liked you for a while as well" he confessed.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"It never seemed like the right time to ask you out" he said. I squeezed his hands and he squeezed mine back. All the worry had gone and in its place had a newfound love taken over. Although I wouldn't call it love just yet, adoration. What I saw in his eyes were adoration.

A door opened and brought us out of our daze. It was dad. He looked pleased.

"Carlisle" Jasper said as we got up.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's doing well so far. She's in good hands… We expect to be finished in a couple of hours. Then we'll take it from there" he said. I smiled and Jasper hugged me tight. I saw Carlisle smirking at us the whole time. I blushed as we broke away.

"Don't worry, saw that one coming" he winked and went away for coffee.

I looked upwards with my hands folded again.

"Please lord, make her see…" I whispered.

"I'm going to call Edward again" I said and wanted Jasper to follow me. We went outside and he wrapped his arms around me as I made the call. He instantly calmed me down, but Edward didn't answer.

"Something's wrong, Jasper…" I whispered and clutched the phone in my tiny hand.

"Come on… I'll have Carlisle call us the minute he's done and we'll take the car to Port Angeles and look for him there" he said and I nodded.

Jasper didn't drive nearly as fast as Edward did, but it was fast enough to reach Port Angeles in no time. We split up and searched everywhere.

Still no answers from Edward and I was starting to freak out. I had never felt this separated from him before.

A couple of hours later;

"Alice, it's been two hours… Let's meet at the bookshop in ten" Jasper said when he called me. I sighed, feeling so lost. I began walking to the bookshop in despair.

"Oh, Edward…" I whispered as I glanced at my phone again. Grey clouds soon took over, and rain began falling down. I tried to shield my hair from the tiny droplets. I saw Jasper waiting for me at a corner. He held his arms out to me and I walked straight into his welcoming embrace.

"I've got nothing…" he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"The only thing I found was a girl, standing in a corner, screaming she's a prostitute and wants somebody to buy her. Truth was she was waiting for her mother" he laughed and I giggled. Wish I'd seen that. My cell phone buzzed again, and I eagerly took it out, hoping it was Edward.

_It wasn't…_

It was Carlisle, but I answered nonetheless.

"Hey dad" I said.

"_Hey sweetie, we've just finished over here… She'll wake up tonight and hopefully, she'll be able to see_" he said.

"Oh, that's great, dad"

"_You sound sad. Why?_" he knew me too well.

"I'm just worried about Edward" I answered truthfully.

"_I'm sure, he's okay… Maybe he needs some time to think? I mean… their relationship would be tenfold easier, if she were able to see_" I still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah… You're probably right"

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now get over here when you can_" he said finally and we said bye. Jasper sent me an expectant look.

"It's dad…" I said and he just enveloped me in his strong arms. He stroked my back for several minutes before we broke apart and went for the car. He turned up the heat and just held my hand.

"So when will she wake up?" he asked as I searched for a good song.

"Dad says tonight, so I hope Edward's going to be there"

"He'll be there" Jasper said warmly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked

"He wouldn't miss it for the world" he answered. He gave my hand a tighter squeeze.

Daniel Merriweather's "Red" played on the radio and I couldn't help but move my head to the rhythm of the song.

"You know Alice… I think she's the one he's been waiting for" Jasper suddenly broke the silence. I looked at him with a questioning look. He looked serious as he drove on the free way.

"You're his sister. Haven't you noticed when he's really sad, he sings to no one in particular when he's alone – or when he thinks he's alone?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was really confused now. His face scrunched up in a cute manner.

"Forget it, I'll tell you later" he said and gave me a reassuring smile. We continued the rest of the trip in a meaningful, but comfortable silence. Every now and then we would sneak glances at each other, swelling in each other's presence. I couldn't believe that he was feeling the same for me. Bella had often urged me to do something about it, tell him about me feelings, but I, like many girls, had a certain fear of rejection.

"Jasper?" I called out, he looked at me with his charming smile.

"Yes?"

"Pinch me"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Pinch me" I said.

He complied and gave me a small pinch. I squeaked in response.

"Okay, now I know that I'm not dreaming" I squealed.

"My hyper pixie" he mumbled and I wanted to scream in pure delight.

"Take my hand" he whispered. I looked at him. He had his hand extended out over the middle consol. I took it and I noticed how small my hand was in comparison to his. Our "moment" ended with an abrupt halt when he parked at the hospital. I hesitated unbuckling myself from the seat, I would rather stay in this pure bliss, with him. I wasn't ready to leave our little bubble. Why did we have to return to reality this soon? What if something went wrong with Bella's surgery? What if something real bad happened to Edward?

"You know, I can almost hear the wheels churning in your cute, small head. I can sense your discomfort and how uneasy you are" he whispered.

"Am I this easy to read?" I whispered back.

"No, my pixie, I'm just well-read in your book"

I looked at him, expectantly.

"You are worried" he stated. I nodded.

"You are worried about the surgery. And your brother"

He was right.

"Or did I turn into an analphabetic imbecile?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Come on. We'll face it together. We all love Bella and Edward" he encouraged and unbuckled his seatbelt. It was raining and I was fascinated by the way his long, blonde locks flowed in the windy weather. He sauntered to the other side of the car and opened it for me. I smiled widely at this gesture and had bite back a laugh when he performed an exaggerated bow as he took my hand and helped me out.

He hooked his arm, leaving space for my arm to sneak in. We were now joined in arms and souls. We entered the hospital and people were rushing back and forth. We reached the hallway where our families would be waiting. Esme was beaming when she saw Jasper and I, hand in hand. She hugged us both tightly when we neared her.

"How is Bella?" I asked.

"She's doing just fine. She's recovering now and they're cleaning her up" she smiled warmly. "She should be awake in a couple of hours." The door to the surgery room opened and out came Dr. Goodman. I hurried over to him and grasped his hands in mine.

"Thank you for what you have done" I whispered and he shook my hands and smiled warmly.

"No need to thank me. She deserves it" he said and let go. He turned to Carlisle's office.

"By the way, where's Edward?" he asked.

"She should wake up to Edward's or Charlie's face"

I hung my head again, looking at my Manolo's, which had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

"We haven't heard from him for a while" I said. Dr. Goodman walked over to me, rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I know he wouldn't miss this for the world" he smiled. He sounded just like Jasper. How could they be so sure?

"Don't worry, honey" Esme said and hugged me again. She too had a look of worry painted on her pretty face.

"Can go in and check on her?" I asked.

"No, her nurse is still in there cleaning her up" Dr. Goodman said friendly.

"Jasper, why don't you take her down to the gift shop and buy something for Bella?" Esme suggested. Jasper took my hand and we went down. I looked at my watch. We still a couple of hours to go, but still no sign of Edward or a sound. He still had time to come. His heart would shatter if he wasn't one of the first she saw when she opened her eyes.

"Let's buy her a teddy bear" Jasper suggested and held one in his arms. He hugged it tightly and I just had to smile. He was cute.

"Yeah, I love that one" I said. Then he took another one from the shelf.

"And this one for Bella…" he whispered as he held the other one in his hand. He handed me the first one.

"I'll get you that one" he winked. I began crying as I hugged mine tightly. His once beaming face contorted into a frightened expression. He instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice, sweetie, I didn't mean to offend or insult you in anyway" he shushed.

"No, no, no it's not you" I croaked and wiped my eyes furiously.

He leaned his body back, but I was still in his arms.

"Then what is it?" he whispered and then leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm thinking of Edward and Bella" I said honestly.

"They'll be fine" he said warmly and took my hand in his.

"Let's find Charlie?" I asked.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"Are you talking about chief Swan?" the girl behind the desk asked. We nodded.

"He's in the chapel" she said and pointed across the hall.

"Do you think we should join him?" I asked and he nodded again.

We entered the chapel hand in hand and found Charlie, deeply engaged in a prayer. I never took him for the religious type, but I guess Bella had a certain effect on all of us. Just take a look at Edward. Jasper and I sat next to him and he looked up from his folded hands as we got comfortable.

"Hey kids" he whispered in his croaking voice. I laid one hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked down. He had been crying. I gasped and quickly wrapped my arms around him. He patted my back awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing…" he said and smiled through his tears.

"I'm… Happy" he sighed and blew his nose with his tissue. "I've been waiting for this moment since we found out she was born…" he trailed off. I waited patiently as he collected his thoughts. Charlie looked pensively for a moment, before opening his mouth.

"Renee and I we were too young when our lives really began" he said and looked down at his hands again.

"Renee was really young when she got pregnant with Bella, and it wasn't a part of our plan, if we even had one". I looked at him sympathetically as he continued.

"Renee considering getting an abortion…." His voice broke there and he covered his face with his hands. They were shaking. Charlie wore the traits of an old man who had been through enough and seen enough.

"No…" I whispered, but who was I to judge? I had never been in Renee's place, pregnant post-high school.

"Then the doctor told us that our child had a malfunction in her eyes, which would render her completely blind. Renee was so upset, you can't imagine it… It only fueled her wishes on getting an abortion" he said and wiped a few tears away.

"Imagine if our little Bella didn't exist…" he whispered as he held out his hands, palms facing him and placed them near each other as if to hold something fragile and glass-like.

"We fought constantly, and neither of us would yield. I couldn't lose my daughter. But then it was too late for an abortion and Bella was born a gloomy September morning. What surprised me was the love in Renee's eyes when she held Bella for the first time. A mother's love is the strongest form out there… And she would even love her, if she looked like E.T…. Of course Bella didn't look like E.T." Charlie laughed to himself. Then he moved uncomfortably.

"I'm going to get some coffee or… Vitamin R" he said and ran his hand over his face.

"I'll see you kids later"

We nodded as he went away.

Jasper sent me a compassionate smile and then folded his hands as he gazed upwards. I decided to do the same.

FLASHBACK

It was some time during the Summer break. I had just returned from a shopping spree and I was on a high. A high so great I was oblivious to my dear brother's foul mood. He greeted me with a scowl on his face and he had a bunch of sheet notes in his hands. They looked as though they had been crumbled up, straightened out and then recrumbled . He was frustrated and the negative energy vibrated from every inch of his body.

"What a way to greet your sister" I joked and he glared, but his expression softened.

"Sorry… I'm just… frustrated" he said.

"Gee, I couldn't tell" I said.

"Why so sullen?" I asked. He looked apprehensive for a moment and then in a swift movement, took my hands, making me drop the bags. He pulled me to his dungeon. Naah, more like the basement, which he had turned into his music room. Nobody ventured down there except for him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me further down.

"Take a seat" he pointed to the armchair next to the piano. I did, not wanting to aggravate him further. He took his large laptop and put it on the table next to the armchair. He searched for something on Youtube. He turned up the volume and turned the laptop to me.

A voice uttered Italian words I couldn't comprehend. The only phrase I understood was

"È un messagio d'amore" then a music piece opened to a staggering standing ovation. It was Andrea Bocelli with the song "Melodramma". A famous Italian singer performing live in Tuscany.

"Questa mia canzone  
Inno dell'amore  
Te la canto adesso  
Con il mio dolor  
Così forte, così grande  
che mi trafigge il cuor.

Ma limpido è il mattino  
tra i campi odor di vino  
Io ti sognavo e adesso  
Ti vedo ancora lì  
Ah, quanta nostalgia  
Affresco di collina  
Io pìango che pazzia  
Fu andarsene poi via"

I looked at Edward, trying to read his face as the song made its progress. He had closed his eyes and wore a pained expression.

"Questa melodia  
Inno dell'amore  
Te la canto e sento  
Tutto il mio dolor  
Così forte, così grande  
che mi trafigge il cuor"

"Ma limpido è il mattino  
tra i campi un gran mulino  
lì è nato il mio destino  
amaro senza te…  
amaro senza te.

E questo core canta  
Un dolce melodramma  
È l'inno dell'amor  
Che canterò per te  
È un melodramma che  
Che canto senza te"

The song ended, leaving a haunting aftermath and shivers down my spine. I had never heard such pain and longing in one song before. I didn't know what Edward's intention was behind showing me this video.

"I'm not that good at Italian…" I whispered as I rewatched it, but turned the volume down slightly.

"It's his hymn to love…" he whispered as he walked over to his piano and got seated. He traced his fingers across the keys, not making a sound.

"Andrea Bocelli is blind, but he sings as if he had seen the whole world" he continued.

"He dreams of a person, but when he wakes up, the person is right next to him" he began staring at nothing in particular with an empty look.

"He sings of a pain, so great that it stabs his heart" he emphasized his point by lightly punching his chest.

"Eh… Still don't follow" I admitted regretfully.

"Alice, I long for somebody… I'm not good at expressing myself verbally as I am musically, but I've come to understand that I lack… some kind of musical sentiment and insight. I've reached an involuntary halt in my musical growth" he said and pulled at his hair.

"Edward…"

"I feel this… empty void in my chest and it's driving me crazy beyond belief!" he said growlingly. I had never seen him so depressed. Normally he would just walk around looking kind of broody, but now this had reached a certain degree, I would have to stop it as soon as possible.

"Edward… The right girl… or guy will come at some time" I tried to soothe him.

"Guy?! You think I'm gay?" he groaned with wide eyes.

"Come on, Edward! What do you want me to believe? We've never seen you with a girl" I tried to defend myself.

"Oh, God" he sighed. "Alice, I'm straight".

I sighed out in relief only to receive a glare from him.

"But as I said… The right girl will come along" I tried again.

"It's just… I've been waiting for her for a long time now" he whispered and played the piano.

"When I finally find her… I won't be able to let go of her. God, I sound so egotistical and selfish. Does that make me a monster?" he asked with fright in his eyes. Now I really believed that the eyes are the windows to our souls. I could see right through him, and he allowed it.

"No, Edward" I whispered and approached him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"I'm sure your girl is going to be so beautiful and only she'll be able to see you, as the person you are inside. No matter what façade you'll put it. But you'll have to let the right one in" I said.

He looked pensive for a moment.

"You think I missed my chance" he asked in a small voice.

"The best has yet to come" I said and I was certain.

"Now… I gotta go pack for my vacation in Phoenix. I haven't seen Christine for a while now" I said and hugged him before I turned to leave.

"Alice?" he called when I reached the stairs.

"Yes"

"Bring me some sunshine from Phoenix…" he said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I did bring him his sunshine…" I whispered sadly to myself. Jasper shifted and looked at me. Then I realized what Jasper had been talking about. Or rather whom.

The door to the chapel opened with a startling sound. It was a nurse. I think her name was Noelani.

"Hey! Noelani, is it?" I asked politely. She nodded while trying to calm her breathing.

"Bella's waking up!" she said, her chest heaving up and down as she fought to talk.

We quickly got up and almost ran to her room.

"Do Charlie, Carlisle and Dr. Goodman know" Jasper asked.

"Not yet, but we'll have somebody page them" she said and led the way. We finally reached the door, but we didn't enter yet.

"Jasper, I'm scared…" I whispered. He hugged me in response.

"Edward's not here…" I continued and he just hugged me tighter. Then we looked at Noelani.

"What? You want me to knock her out so she'll wake up later?" she asked.

I had to fight the smile that was threatening to show. I shook my head and grabbed the door handle. I silently pushed the door open and we walked over to the bed. Jasper stopped by the end of her bed and so did Noelani. I ventured closer and sat at the edge of the bed, right next to her. She shifted in the bed and groaned. She was still somewhat unconscious as she stretched her arms. My heart was beating so loudly, it thundered in my ears. It almost surprised me that neither Noelani nor Jasper could hear me. I held the sheet in a firm grip in my fists and I was ready to pass out.

"Hmmm…" she groaned again and opened her eyes. I leaned a little bit closer to see if she would react to any signs of movement. Her eyes were now fully open and stared intensely at me. She saw right through my eyes and I shifted again, to see if she followed the movements. She did. I was glad that we had dimmed the light, so we couldn't blind her with the sharpness of the lights. I leaned closer.

"Edward?" she asked in a broken whisper when she looked at me. She reached her hand out toward me. I shook my head and took her hand as well. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She thought I was Edward.

"No, Bella…"

**AN:**

**And up next is the epilogue. Hopefully that won't take this long. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Don't hate me! If you do want to say that you hate me, do it through constructive criticism! Don't burn me, I've been there and it took a lot out of my self-esteem. **

**Now, have a nice weekend and enjoy the New Moon fever while it's here. I'd have to say that I'm Team Edward all the way, but there was a certain moment where I was the only one in the theater. Though I was a little bit disappointed the departing scene… I didn't use my kleenex's!! What did you think?!**

**Btw, have a nice weekend!**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	35. Epilogue

**AN:**

**Wow… Sorry about the long wait! Real life was… not so nice. My big laptop died and I'm writing on my small notebook. Writing long documents on this small laptop is frustrating, so I hope I'm getting a big laptop soon. If not, the updates are going to be slower. **

**Thank you so much for the many reviews! I know that I was so mean for leaving you hanging like that. I also had minor writer's blocks, but your reviews gave me inspiration. I have to say that one reviewer in particular got me out of this… writing recession. She wrote several reviews in the course of 30 minutes and I just had to finish the epilogue. **

**This chapter is dedicated to . **

**Most of the reviews asked the same question: Where the hell is Edward?! **

**Hope this epilogue answers the question.**

**Thanks to RRcrew! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and put this story on alert and favorite. I'm proud to say that I have finally finished a fic. What a relief. I feel like I have matured as a writer. Just take a look at the first chapter and this. Big difference, eh? Hope you noticed that as well. You reviewers taught me well with your kind words of advice and encouragement. I have to mention four people in particular who were there from the beginning to the end: mno44, ao88, AnEverFixedMark and brokenfromthepast. Thanks!**

**Well, this is it. The song used in this chapter is Sarah McLachlan's "Angel", again.**

**Epilogue**

Bella had a nice recover from the surgery. Initially, it took some time for her to adjust to her new ability; to be true she was still struggling immensely. She had difficulties with identifying object and placing names on said objects. But that was only a given, since she had just recently gotten her sight. Everybody was thrilled, to say the least, but there was still a person missing. One important piece in Isabella Swan's puzzle, and it was Edward Cullen. Days passed and nobody had heard from him – his mobile phone was switched off and his car was also nowhere to be found. Carlisle and Esme were devastated and so was the rest of the family. Alice felt like she had lost her other half, whilst she had found love in her long-awaited friend, Jasper Hale.

Charlie had formed a search party to find Edward, but no luck. Bella had never seen Edward in person, only various posters depicting the face of her love. She couldn't help but to admire his handsomeness and brooding look. She had looked in diverse gossip magazines, just to look at pictures and she could almost compare his handsomeness with loads of movie stars. She almost dared to think that he was more handsome than most of them. She had seen his room, his piano where they had shared intimate moments. She had seen the faces of her mother and father. They were so happy that they finally were able to look into her eyes, and see her looking back at them. She was so responsive and curious to the newly exposed world. She was now one of them: one of the seeing people. She was glad the way she was welcomed, though she had hoped that Edward would be one of the first faces she would see. Instead it was Alice. It should have been a day of festivities, but it was a day of sorrow and worry.

Alice sent her a sad smile when she opened her eyes. The first word she uttered when she "woke up" was one name. It was Edward. The first breath she drew was his name and he wasn't there to hear her. Alice was torn. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. On one hand she found it quite comical that she thought that she was Edward, and on the other hand she was sad that she wasn't Edward. They had all hoped that he would be the first. But due to unforeseen circumstances he couldn't be there. Alice was puzzled. She usually knew what would happen. She could see things coming, but she had gone blind. Everybody was in wonder: Where is Edward Cullen?

One week had passed and still no sight of him. Bella was growing quite anxious and apprehensive. One could say that hurt was the most profound feeling, but somehow fear had taken its place.

Bella was now situated in the living room, sitting right next to Charlie. She was now indulging herself in an interesting game of baseball. Apparently, a ball was a small round object. It was only to be expected that she would have several difficulties with her newfound ability, but she was enjoying the fact that she could finally look Charlie in the eyes. A whole new had been opened up before her. Alice had taken her out sightseeing many times, which often rendered her into a state of exhaustion. She would put on a happy façade during the day, but during the night when she was herself. She cried and screamed into her pillow. Even though her room was familiar, it seemed like a stranger's room. But the most predominant feeling was the absence of Edward, tugging at her heart. Pictures couldn't give her an adequate image of him. She preferred him in flesh. She longed for his voice and his touch. The game was interrupted when the phone rang. Charlie rose and Bella eyed him with the same curiosity and fascination with the way he moved. She realized that people moved differently; some limping, some hasty.

"Charlie speaking" he answered in his gruffy voice. She directed her attention back to the screen, blinded by all the different colors. She heard his mumbling and sighing in the background, then he hung up. What surprised her the most was the fact that he just lingered on the spot. She glanced at him, beckoning to join her on the couch again, but he refused wordlessly with a shake of his head. His eyes were downcast and his breathing hollow, still trying to recover from the phone conversation. Bella slowly rose, hesitant. Should she approach him? All this was so new to her; it only intensified the awkwardness between herself and her father.

"What is it, dad?" she asked.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her down to sit. Her eyes remained fixed on his face. She still hadn't learned to differentiate between the facial expressions, but she could recognize a smile when she saw one. However, this wasn't a smile. It was a portrait of sadness in its deepest despair. After some time of consideration he finally sat down as well.

"Dad?" she asked again.

"Bells…" he began. She nodded, trying to get more than one word out of him.

"The chief from Mason County called"

"Is it Edward?" she asked hopefully- just saying his name brought something alive inside her aching heart. Charlie kept looking down, his breathing uneven. The silence in the room caused unpleasant thoughts running through her mind. Was it bad news? Dared she ask?

"Is it..?" she asked again.

"They found a body in the forest. A silver Volvo was found in the outskirts of the town. It belongs to…" he never finished the sentence nor was Bella there to hear the rest. She rose and ran to the door, blinded by tears. She didn't know where she was going neither did she care. All sense was thrown out of the proverbial window and she felt like she had entered a state of ungodly nightmares. During the time of his absence, nightmares had haunted her sleep. She would often wake up gasping and drenched in sweat. She had seen scary movies and she now had visions of the worst case scenario. She stopped running when she reached the outskirts of town. She saw a car – or the remnants of a car. It was broken beyond repair, dents, and scratches almost made it unrecognizable. It was only the registration plate that confirmed Edward as the owner. Her knees weakened under her and she collapsed to the ground, her hands clutching her face. Her frail and petite form shook as if she had just plunged into the icy depths of the coldest oceans on Earth. Her breathing was painfully uneven and rasping. She heard running behind her, but she was still facing the darkness in the forest.

"Bells!" it was Charlie.

"WHERE IS HE?!" she screamed, her body was thrown into uncontrollable fits. Charlie immediately threw his arms around her, trying to calm her down, but nothing helped and she shook wildly, trying to decipher all the emotions which she didn't know how to express.

"They've taken the body to the hospital…" Charlie whispered. Bella was still madly shaking and she let out a frustrated scream, trying to relieve herself. It took several minutes for her to calm down to a state where she could speak in almost complete sentences.

"Then Carlisle's there too…" she said hoarsely. Charlie nodded. He released her from his grip and rose. Bella remained on the ground.

"Bells?" he asked, frightened. She sighed.

"Dad… I don't have the strength to get up yet…" she replied in a broken voice.

"Just give me a second…" she said and tears began streaming again. She didn't even have the strength to make them stop and she felt she had lost all sense of control. Charlie sighed and picked her up. Normally she would have protested, but not this time. She had stopped caring. He carried her to the cruiser and he placed her in the passenger seat. He buckled her up and he walked to the other side. He closed the door and started the engine. He lingered there for a moment. Neither knew what to do. He reached for the radio.

"No music" she said this time more firmly. He nodded and proceeded to back out of the driveway. They drove to the hospital in complete eerie silence. Since she had been able to see, she had always looked out of the windows, discovering many new things. But this time she only looked straight forward. He parked in the lot, unbuckling himself from his seat.

"Where's your cell phone?" he asked.

"I don't know. I kinda lost it since the surgery" she confessed. She still hadn't taken the time to indulge herself in the newest technology, she was almost afraid. A technophobe. It was almost too overwhelming for her. He nodded and they got out of the car, taking heavy steps to the main entrance. Jasper was waiting at the entrance. Bella immediately ran over to him once she saw him.

"Jasper" she started and he smiled emptily at her.

"I can't Bella…" he said and took her hands. He, too, was shaking.

"What can't you?" she asked.

"I can't go in there" he whispered. She knew exactly how he felt. They didn't want to go in there and see what waited there. They didn't want confirmation. Bella sniffed and Jasper held her tight.

"Where's Alice?" she asked after a while.

"She's in there" he answered.

"Have you heard from her?"

"No" that was all she needed.

"You should head in" Charlie said as he neared them. He had watched their emotional exchange from the car. Bella walked in first, Jasper rested his hand on the small of her back. Charlie followed behind them, awkwardly.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called for her. She turned around and found the nurse, who had helped her all the time.

"Noelani" she acknowledged. She looked sad as well.

"Are you going to see him?" she asked, friendly yet apprehensive.

"Is there a small possibility that it might not be him?" Bella asked, silently. Noelani had a grim smile on her face. She was neither denying nor confirming her question.

"Follow me" she said and walked ahead. Bella and Jasper exchanged glances. Each heavy step, which seemed to echo in her ears, brought them closer to the cooling room where they stored bodies. Everybody was there, waiting outside the double doors, except for Carlisle. Alice's frail body was quivering in the corner. Bella hurried over to her and they embraced.

"Have you seen him?" Bella asked in her shaking voice. Alice's face was tear-struck and her lips trembled furiously. She shook her head and cried. Esme enveloped the two girls in a motherly embrace. Someone had to try to remain strong here, but she failed miserably.

"We're too afraid…" Alice said. Emmett was sitting in chair on the other side with Rosalie in his lap. Nobody could see her face. She didn't want them to. The only thing Emmett could do was patting her back. The once so fierce Rosalie was reduced to a frightened child, seeking comfort in a strong pair of arms.

The double doors opened, and out came Carlisle. Everybody, except Rosalie, directed the attention to him. He was paler than usual and his eyes were red and swollen. He reached one hand out for Esme. She took his hand and led her inside, closing the doors behind them firmly. Bella and Alice held each other tightly, afraid of bursting their bubble. Everything was silent until a painful and deafening scream was heard inside the room. Nobody needed to hear her screaming strings of profanity and incomprehensive yells. It was the ungodly scream of a mother, crying her heart out, mourning a too-early departure of a beloved. Bella's and Alice's eyes were wide, they were in shock. Never had they seen, or heard, Esme lose herself. Alice freed herself from the embrace and stood up in her full height. Her back was straight and her chest held up high. She pushed the doors open and walked in. She saw her parents holding each other for dear life. Esme's form was shaking violently and Carlisle cried. Next to them was the small bed with a boy lying in it. Alice remained frozen on the spot. She shook her head and looked at her feet. She tried to make herself feel good by looking at her months-old Manolo's, the joy when she had purchased them for herself. It never came and she realized that. She looked up, seeing only the loft and the lamps, lightening the room with a clinically cold atmosphere. Carlisle held one arm out for her. Alice forced her heavy body over to the bed. She didn't see her brother. She only saw a mangled body. Even though the physical traits bore a sickening resemblance to her brother's, she couldn't recognize him. Bruises, cuts and scratches adorned the body, it was almost as if a wild animal had shredded the body to pieces in order to satiate some sick thirst or hunger. Bites and chunks of body parts were missing. Even fingers were missing. Only one thing destroyed her hopes of a mistake; his right hand's little finger. She spotted the ring she had given him when they were younger. She had found it in a cereal box.

She remembered the time where he had insulted her and she would only forgive him if he wore that ring, to show his remorse. Alice had seen enough and turned angrily away from the bed, as if it had offended her. She ran over to her parents and sobbed with them. It seemed as hours before Carlisle broke free from the mourning embrace. He went back to the rest of the family. He considered everybody a part of the family. He opened one door and invited everybody inside with the motion of his head. Jasper went in first. He walked over to Alice and Esme, trying to offer at least some form for comfort. Then he briefly examined the body, but stopped after seconds. He had seen enough. Charlie didn't know how to cope with feelings like these and excused himself from the group to the station. Rosalie was still facing the wall in the waiting room. Emmett had moved over to Bella's weeping form.

"Come on, little sis... Don't you want to go in?" he asked in his soothing voice. Bella firmly shook her head and her hands were covering her eyes, lulling herself into the illusion of blindness.

"Bella…" he tried again.

"No!" she said loudly and curled her small body into fetal position.

"Bella, could you at least look at me?" he said, gently trying to pry her hands away. She angrily pulled away from him, burying herself into the corner.

"If I don't see it – it isn't real" she said stubbornly.

"Bella…"

"Take my eyes out, Emmett! Make me blind again!" she cried out in anguish. Emmett slowly pried her hands away from her face. The sight of her broken face almost broke his heart. Bella was such an innocent creature and the world had caused so much harm.

"Are you sure, you won't go in there?" he asked one last time. Once again she shook her head and hugged herself.

"Don't make me go in there, Emmett…" she pleaded helplessly. Emmett nodded and picked her up.

"What are you doing?!" she asked angrily. She sure as hell wouldn't go in there. She was ready to kick and fight to stay out of there.

"Don't worry…" he said and bore her over to Rosalie, who was still facing the wall. He placed Bella next to her. Bella hugged her knees again, looking so small. She rested her head in her arms as she silently cried. Emmett glanced at the two girls one last time before he headed in. When the doors closed behind him, Rosalie's gaze finally ventured from the wall and onto Bella's crying form. Her hard gaze softened and she rested her head on top of Bella's head, seeking comfort from a fellow sufferer in silence.

* * *

(Day of the funeral)

The family decided to hold a funeral; a proper send away for their beloved son, brother and lover. The following days leading up to the funeral found Bella in a daze. She had not ventured outside her room. The day the funeral was to be held, she was clutching Edward's t-shirt which still bore his odor. That piece of clothing was the only thing keeping her sane in this world of chaos and insanity. Next to her was a photo of Edward and her; the day where she had sung on stage. She looked so happy in her white dress, kissing Edward with all her might. They were surrounding by darkness. A friend of theirs had kindly given them the picture a week after the concert, giving them each a copy.

She got out of the bed and went over to the window. Why was the sun shining on this day? Was nature mocking her? She opened the window, ready to curse everything. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Edward had always loved the nature. A small breeze entered her room and blew the picture under her bed. She cursed and got on all fours to crawl under the bed. There she found her cell phone. All dusty. She sneezed as she retrieved both items and plugged the phone to the charger. She turned it on after a few minutes. 40 missed calls. She was shocked. They were from her family. One call was from Edward, and it was from the day she was under surgery. The remaining 39 were from Alice, Renee (no wonder she scolded Bella when she finally got a hold of her) and Jake. Most of them were Alice's. Five of them were recent. She quickly dialed Alice. Alice hadn't visited her and she understood perfectly.

"Bella!" she said, still in a sad voice.

"Hey Alice… Sorry about the late response… I had misplaced the phone" she apologized. Alice sighed.

"It's okay, sweetie. Okay, normally I would be over and choose your clothes for an event… But I can't go out. Going out would just make it more real. But Bella, we can't deny it. We have to be there. Show Edward our love. Therefore I would like to ask you to wear the blue sweater and a pair of jeans" she said.

"Why the blue sweater?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Honey… You should see the way his eyes shone when you wore it for him" she whispered. Bella had to press the phone closer to her ear to hear her.

"He loved you in it. It really complemented your skin tone… You were the most beautiful thing in his eyes. You are even without it, but just wear it would you?" she asked. Bella nodded, mostly to herself.

"I will" Bella promised and Alice sighed, sniffingly.

"I better get ready myself" she said finally.

"I'll see you at the…"

"Yeah" Alice said when she no longer could speak in complete sentences. She picked out the blue sweater and put it on. It hugged her curves in a pleasant manner. She looked good and she felt good. She picked another pair of jeans and did some final adjustments to her curly hair. After having seen Rosalie, she just felt inadequate and ugly next to her, even though every assured her that she was a beautiful girl herself. Bella often found herself thinking that she should have stayed blind. Happily oblivious to the world outside and yet she would have been better off.

After Alice hung up, she realized there was an icon in the bottom of the screen, indicating a voice mail. With shaking fingers she pressed a button to hear it.

"Bella, love-" she abruptly hung up when she heard the voice. It was him. She couldn't make herself listen to it, no matter the outcome. She knew where she was headed today, even though she tried to deny it. She had no more tears to cry. She had finally used the tear quotient for a lifetime.

She walked out to the living room where Charlie was drinking a can of beer. He eyed her attire. He had stayed conservative and traditionally with the black clothes. He shook his head and got up on his feet.

"Are you ready, Bells?" he asked.

"No, dad…" she sighed and sat down. She looked at him from where she sat and brought out a black piece of clothing.

"I would like to ask you one thing…" she whispered. Charlie nodded and sat down next to her.

"Blindfold me" she pleaded. Charlie's eyes widened in confusion and curiosity, but he complied nonetheless. Soon all Bella saw was black and she relaxed greatly. Charlie led her out of the house and to the cruiser.

"No music?" he asked, hesitantly. Bella shook her head again.

"Where's the funeral?" she asked.

"Some meadow in the middle of the forest which means we have to walk" Charlie answered as he drove out of the town.

"Why the blindfold?" he asked after a while.

"It's childish… Really" Bella dismissed it.

"No… why?" he pressed. Bella thought about it, how to present an adequate answer.

"I feel like I'm blind again. If I don't see it- it isn't real. Edward's funeral is just some evil dream… I'm just waiting to wake up again. My long awaited awakening where Edward will be the first face I see. His smile…" she said with a final tone. Charlie nodded and drove until he reached the outskirts of the town. Charlie helped her out and led her into the forest with one arm around her. He saw several cars parked next to his and mutterings from the depths of the forest. Bella stumbled over the uneven forest floor, close to falling several times, but Charlie held her firmly. Many sensations overwhelmed Bella; floral scents, birds tweeting and breezes. She loved the fact that her senses had heightened after she wore the blindfolds. She was in her right element again, but one crucial and essential part of her was still missing. Edward.

Charlie and Bella reached the clearing and found 30 something people standing around a hole and a coffin. The finest wood and on top was the Cullen crest. Everybody eyed Bella as they made their way to the Cullens. Nobody questioned Bella about the blindfold neither did she have the strength to explain even if they did ask. Charlie led Bella over to Carlisle and Esme. They wrapped their arms around each other in a heartfelt embrace. Bella still refused to cry. Edward would have hated her for weeping at his grave (if hating her was possible for him). She soon found Alice and they held hands as Carlisle began the funeral. Alice was silently crying next to Bella, as they all united to properly give Edward his deserved send off.

Carlisle cleared his throat, but quickly held one hand in front of his eyes, willing the tears away.

"Thank you… All of you who wanted to take part of honoring our son, Edward Anthony Cullen" Carlisle started and eyed everybody appreciatively. Many nodded back in acknowledgement. Bella just clung tighter to Alice.

"I will start out with a poem by Mary Elizabeth Frye. I thought it reminded me of Edward when I read it" he cleared his throat again and spoke as he looked at everybody in the crowd.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you wake in the morning hush  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep"

Carlisle paused and consulted Esme's shoulder for a few seconds. Some were crying and others were in awe.

"As you can see, I find it quite difficult to put into words the grief I'm feeling. We all feel it, no matter how we knew him. I don't speak as a friend or as an average person. I speak as a father, a parent. You parents know that it is any parent's worst nightmare to bury their child, and today, I am faced with that nightmare".

Alice shook violently next to Bella, trying to contain the hysterical cries inside her. Bella tried to calm her down, but she was also silently crying.

"I remember the day Edward was born. Even though it was almost 18 years ago, it was a clear memory as it was a fond one. Esme and I were so happy together. Our careers were enviable to others and so was our happiness. We wanted a child. But it was a difficult task itself. Esme had several misconceptions and it was emotionally tearing on us" Carlisle squeezed her hand as Esme looked down, tears running down her pretty face.

"But we finally did it and she was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, but we were expecting twins. You should have seen her… She was glowing. We were always so careful while she was pregnant. Many times I felt like I was the victim here, but it was always Esme. I learned that after several broken pieces of furniture and quests for pickles on cold winter days in December. There were complications when she had to give birth which only added more anxiety to our carefulness. It was quite a scare. Edward had problems breathing, but Alice was fine. I couldn't hold him and Esme only held him for five minutes before the nurses took him. He had to stay in the hospital for a week, before he could come home with us. When I finally had him in my arms, after seven painful days, I finally felt complete and whole. He was so precious and I instantly fell in love with him. When I looked at Edward and Alice I felt the purest joy ever.

We had always been so careful, during the early stages of pregnancy and when he came out. We were protective. I was scared when he wanted to learn to ride a bike. I treated him as if he was made of glass. Alice was a bundle of energy since she was born. Boy, when she learned how to talk… Then she learned to walk. The day you have a kid you automatically gain 15 pounds, the minute you have a daughter, your hair thins.

I was afraid that one reckless move could shatter Edward into thousand pieces. He was ecstatic when he finally rode that bike himself, but he soon discovered his only happy place at the tender age of five. We were visiting his grandmother Elizabeth in Chicago. I remember his face when he stumbled into the piano and pressed a few keys as he fell. The piano took away the fall. I nearly ran over to him, to see if he was still intact" he chuckled. "But he steadied himself against the piano and pressed the keys again. He squealed when sounds emitted from the instrument. You know how he was today. His beloved piano, only second to Bella, was his precious possession. I don't refer to Bella as a thing, but those two were the only instances that kept him… passionate. It was music and Bella" he sighed.

"I will finish off with a quote: Our birth is nothing but our death begun. It was Edward Young who wrote this. I just thought it suited the… situation well" he nodded and went back to Esme. They cried together and more people shed tears.

"Bella, could you do us the favor and sing?" Esme asked as she approached Bella and Alice. Bella stiffened. She lowered her head and was thankful that the blindfold was holding back the threatening waterworks.

"I'm sorry, Esme, that would just ruin the funeral…" she whispered. Esme rested one hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"You wouldn't ruin it, sweetheart… Edward would have loved it" she whispered back.

"Are you sure that you want to keep the blindfold on? They're about to lower the coffin" Alice asked quietly. Bella gasped. Already? She broke down and collapsed on the grass, her chest heaving with her cries. She still kept the blindfold on. If it wasn't seen, it wasn't real. This wasn't happening to her. She heard people crying and moaning in the background. Alice held her close once more. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie and two others slowly lowered the coffin to the hole. Bella crawled closer to the hole and felt the edge. She sat on her knees and began singing.

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it okay  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough?"  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_"

"_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"_

It felt as if thousand of bricks hit her as she sang this song. It was the same song she sang for only him at the concert. She remembered the love she felt for him as she uttered the words and the love they shared when they kissed after she finished.

"_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees"_

"_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here…"_

Bella was done. Charlie rested his hand on her shoulder, afraid that she might cry again, but she didn't. She just rose and turned away from his grave. She was still in denial. If she didn't see it – it wasn't real. She kept telling herself that.

"Thanks Bella…" Esme said and hugged her tightly. Bella hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Are you coming to our house for drinks and a snack?" she asked friendly. Bella shook her head.

"I'm going home… But I'll visit you soon, though if that's okay" she asked.

"Of course honey, you're a part of this family" Esme assured her. Bella nodded at her.

"Take me home, dad" she asked and Charlie led her back to the car. They still had the radio turned off on their way home. When they reached the house, Bella took off the fold and squinted her eyes at the blinding light. She turned to the cruiser.

"Dad, you should go and be with Carlisle and Esme…" she said and Charlie nodded. He understood that she needed some space at the moment. She watched with sad eyes as he drove away. She was going to wait in her room with her window open. She was going to wait for him. She was going to wake up soon. Somehow a bit of reality struck her and she began to cry when she looked at the picture of them together. She put on his t-shirt and lied in the bed looking at the picture.

What she didn't know was that another person was looking at the same picture.

**AN: **

**I really wanted to give this story a happy ending. But reality isn't always happy endings and they lived happily ever after. Couldn't do this here…**

**But I will do so in the sequel! Yes, there's going to be a sequel. Happy? I just couldn't leave it like that… I love ExB way too much to do that. Add this story on alert or me on alert to be the first to know when the sequel comes out. **

**Hope you liked the epilogue despite the long wait, but I thought it was worth the wait!**

**Thanks for reading this fic and see you in next fic. **

**Happy holidays and merry Christmas! Happy New Year if I don't update before that. I'm sorta hoping for a new laptop this Christmas. **

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	36. A not so nice message

hate this said:  
2009-12-21 . chapter 35

UR STORY WAS **! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD IF EDWARD WAS ** ALIVE! BELLA SHOULD HAVE STAYED BLIND AND BE WITH EDWARD. BUT NO U MAKE STUPID CRAP. UR A ** ** WRITE. SO JUST STOP WRITING, STUPID ** **! ** U!

What a pleasant message to wake up to, don't you think?

Okay, people.

I could imagine that many would hate to see Edward die. And I'm one of them! Hello! But here's the thing that's pissing me off… It's just a few PM's and reviews that made me angry, but one in particular made me want to take the whole story down! Obviously some of you didn't have enough fantasy to actually READ through the lines. Bella never saw the body and the body was so mangled and torn that it was unrecognizable.

NO, I did NOT run out of things to write.

I was going to wait till the first chapter of the sequel to reveal this, but I think now is the right time.

Edward Freaking Cullen is STILL alive. Yes, HE was the one looking at the picture! There! Are you happy now?! I didn't want to say that now, but some of you were so absurd, I couldn't stand it anymore. It was downright pissing me off. I am so disgusted by a few readers that I don't want to even write that sequel. So don't expect an update for a while.

Just to sum it up:

Edward Cullen is still breathing and alive. He is NOT a ghost and I didn't JUST run out of things to write – Not many fics have all these twists and turns and I wanted to experiment. Hello! I didn't just kill some random person, and you act like I did!

Sorry to break the suspense there, but rather break your moment of surprise than having more reviews break me. And now my laptop just went into a coma, so now I'm using my mum's. Yes all is freaking well.

At least some of you left nice reviews and made me smile. Thanks to you.

Happy holidays…


	37. Sequel is up!

The sequel is up now!

Go to my profile and find it there, if you haven't added me on alert.

Enjoy and remember to tell me what you think – but I'm talking about constructive criticism! Flames will be used to heat my small body in the cool December weather.


End file.
